Arkansas Heat
by litamic
Summary: Anna King is a gorgeous 24 year old gas jockey. Her quiet life take's a crazy turn when a cute giant man walks into the family gas station. It's WWE superstar KANE... he's wounded, but ready to love.
1. Chapter 1

Anna King fanned herself in the hot Arkansas heat.

Her long, silky brown hair was in a large clump, due to amount of sweat that poured off her.

The familiar sound of a bell filled the store.

"ANNA!" she heard her father yell.

"Yes Daddy" she replied softly, but enough so he heard.

She grabbed a freezing mug of water, and then went outside to dump it on herself to cool down.

The bell attached to the door sounded as the twenty-one year old gas jockey went outside into the hot heat of the July day.

Her daisy duke shorts caught the immediate attention of a group of men, as did her open plaid button- up shirt,.

What Anna did next left the men with their mouths wide open.

She grabbed the freezing cold water and dumped it on herself.

Anna moaned with relief as her skin felt the coldness and goosebumps filled her arms. The feeling only lasted a second, and Anna was roasting again.

"O.K…" Anna shook her arms to get the water off.

" What can I get you guys?" she asked politely.

A man wearing a black suit handed her two hundred dollars

" Ummm-WOW-Uhhhhhhh…. fill er' up? Keep the change".

. _" That was worth two hundred bucks right there" _

The man thought back a few seconds ago, when he saw the hottest girl he had ever seen. _" In Arkansas of all places too!" _he thought, with a slight chuckle.

Anna just filled his BMW with gas and tuned him out completely. The car owner stood and stared at Anna. The gas tank signaled it was full and she stopped.

" Hey , can I have your number?"

Anna eyed him underneath her dollar store sunglasses.

" No thanks". She said, walking back into the gas station.

Her older sister sat at the cash register reading a Cosmo.

She smirked at Anna, then giggled.

"Oh Anna Banana. You keep the bills paid with that outfit".

Anna shot her sister a look.

"Hey! It's roasting-ass hot out here. I'm not wearing church-girl outfit like you do. Daddy's girl!" she went over to the cooler and grabbed a Pepsi.

" I know I keep the bills paid. It helps us have a home and food. Daddy's got a broken neck and doesn't come out of bed, and you know mother hasn't returned since we were young".

Anna walked over and hugged her big sister.

"I love you Chrysta. And you're gorgeous; a man will fall hard for you one day". Chrysta knew her sister was lying.

Anna King stood at 6 foot nothing, long and lean, with long brown hair.

Pretty much every man that stopped by "King's Gas Station" hit on Anna, and she was used to it. After all, she kept a roof over her family's head. They didn't have luxuries, but were fed and happy.

Chrysta accepted her baby sister's hug.

"I love you too Anna. A girl who is as kindhearted and awesome like you is destined for greatness". Anna shook her head, and put the bottle of Pepsi on her forehead.

"OK, this is NOT the Anna show, so I'm going to stand in the tiny pop cooler until someone comes…"

She opened the door and instant relief came over her.

" OH MY GOSH CHRYSTA! Come stand in here with me." Her big sister ran over and joined her in the cooler.

"Hey, it's quite cozy and cool in here. Let's move in." joked Anna.

"Good idea baby sis." replied Chrysta.

Anna heard the front door of the gas station open. "O.K baby sis.. It's your turn to deal with a customer. I need to stock up the soda."

Anna glared at Chrysta. "You're just sayin' that so you can be in here."

Her sister beamed.

" FINE! But you owe me big time".

Anna made her way to the counter to wait on the customer.

"Hello there. Is the bottled water all you need today?" she asked politely.

"Oh yes dear. Thanks so much Anna. How's ur daddy today?" the old man asked, concerned for his friend.

Anna leaned in to talk to him, with a slightly sad look.

"Daddy's alright today, since the accident he wants so badly to work, but can't. He just watches wrestling all the time". She glanced back to her father's bedroom.

"We'll let him know Betty and I are praying for him". Anna smiled.

"Thanks so much Mr. Marsh." She bent down at his level to give him a hug.

"Now you tell that gorgeous wife of yours hello for me."

She waved as Mr. Marsh left the store. "What an awesome old man. Why can't all elderly people be like him?" she asked aloud.

She was interrupted by her big sister's sarcasm. "You know you make that old man's life when you hug him, it's funny". She couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Chrysta! You need to be more open and KIND to people. Maybe they'll like you." Anna was met with a punch in the arm.

'I'm nice!" Anna scrunched her face at her sister.

"You're assaulting your sister at your place of work, you psycho".

Chrystal growled back.

"Don't go growling at customers, you'll scare them all away". Anna laughed and pointed at her sister. Chrysta was frozen still.

"ANNA! Look outside! Look outside! Holy shit!"

Two familiar men were making their way into their store. Chrysta was frozen in place, in total shock.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered.

"That's Kane… and Edge you idiot. Daddy watches them all the time, how can you not know who they are Anna? Geesh woman."

Anna was less than impressed. "I tune out that trash" she whispered.

First, Edge came up to the counter.

"So, just the water for you today?" She asked the blonde man with tattoos.

He stood in complete awe over the beautiful woman.

'Yes it is, but it's not all I want.' He flirted.

"I'm Adam Copeland." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"You are stunning!" he told her confidently.

Anna shook the comment off.

"Okay that will be two bucks please". She held her hand out for his money.

"Hey wait a second here. Can I know your name?" Anna thought about it for a moment.

"Thomas. My name is Thomas. Thank-you so much for stopping by King's, come back soon now".

Adam was completely shocked.

"So, do you know who I am?" he asked with a smile.

"Nooo... Sorry I do NOT, and your pick-up skills aren't working, tragic".

It was that moment when Mr. Edge realized he was rejected.

Next, the HUGE man stood at the counter. Anna had to look up to see him fully, which she wasn't used to.

He started to laugh, and slapped Adam on the back.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Adam's rejected. That's hilarious. Have you EVER been turned down?"

He started to laugh again.

" Well now you have."

A shocked Chrysta asked Adam for his autograph.

"BIG FAN" she exclaimed. He obliged and signed a blank piece of paper for her.

"Ummm is the Coca-Cola all you need today? "Anna asked the giant bald man.

"Oh gosh, I needed a good laugh. Yes. Please Thomas. Hey! we have something in common. My middle name is Thomas. It's a smaller world than I thought".

Anna couldn't help but smile.

Adam watched her beam at his friend, and smirked.

"Cola? I'm a Pepsi kind of girl. I totally adore Pepsi, well that and my bottled water."

Glenn felt a warming in his heart.

"Two bucks please". She held her hand out to receive his money.

The tall man looked past Anna and said hello to Chrysta.

She just stood and stared.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

" Uhhh.. yeah. Can I please have your autograph? And maybe hug you? I'm in shock".

Anna was creeped out.

"You want to hug strangers? Weirdo".

He smiled at Chyrsta, and then turned his attention back to Anna.

"_Oh my GOD!" he thought loudly. _

"_She's so gorgeous!". _

The mere sight of the woman made him weak.

"So, would YOU like my autograph?" he asked his dream girl.

She shook her head.

"I don't know who you are, so no thank-you. Have a nice day Mr.?" she extended her hand.

"Glenn THOMAS Jacobs. I wrestle for the WWE." He was half expecting her to be impressed.

"Okay. Good for you I guess. Two dollars for your drink please"

He beamed at her.

"Would YOU like a hug?" he asked, feeling stupid at his comment.

He was NEVER forward with women.

"You look like you could use one". Anna shook her head.

"You're cute and all, but I don't know you". Anna immediately realized she said ALOUD he was cute.

"You think I'm cute? If it matters, I'm really smart too". Glenn couldn't believe she called him cute.

Adam stood back to observe the two and smiled brightly. " Good job big guy". He whispered.

He saw Anna laugh at his corny joke, and they talked about music, running, cardio, and reading.

"So," Adam interjected. "This is very cute what you two have going..*cough * *too young*"

"Our friend Randy is retarded at pumping gas, so we need your help.. PWEASE" asked Adam, making a pouty face.

Glenn frowned. He didn't want the moment to end.

Adam tried to wrap his arm Anna, and she elbowed him.

Glenn had to prevent himself from laughing.

"Does that work on anyone?" she asked, unimpressed.

"Sometimes." He groaned.

Anna let out a huge sigh.

"Okay, but you be good Copeland" .. She stepped down from the counter area and walked outside.

"Good luck Anna Banana" commented her sister sarcastically.

"IT TALKS" exclaimed Adam.

"It not an IT, I'm a girl". pointed out Chrysta.

Mark, Mike, Adam and Glenn all stared at Anna in awe when she walked back into the Arkansas heat. Randy thought of his wife and stared at the ground.

Her plaid shirt, Daisy Duke Shorts, and sunglasses made the men gawk.

It was like a supermodel was walking towards them.

Anna knew they could all pump gas; that the men just wanted to stare at her.

"Fill er' up Daisy Duke" commented Adam. Anna glared at him.

"Can I have your number? "Asked Adam.

He leaned in to hear her answer.

Anna made a face while pressing the pump button.

"No thanks." After she was done filling the car the gas nozzle was put back into place.

" I know all of you can pump gas! You just wanted to stare... You bad boys!" she said playfully.

Randy caught the immediate attention of Anna. She walked right up to him and pointed.

"You didn't treat me like meat. I appreciate that, I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand and he shook it.

"I'm Randy Orton. Nice to meet you. I have a wife and beautiful daughters… see" he proudly took his wallet out and showed Anna his family photo.

"That's my Sami, and our girl Alannah Marie."

Anna awed.

Next she moved onto Mike Mizannin.

"You're cute, but you have an ego.. I saw you on Real World, I give you props". Anna extended her hand. He kissed her hand lightly.

"My lady". Said Mike, she shook her head and scrunched her nose

'Let's not". She said back right in his face. Anna walked right by Mark and smiled.

She instead went right up to Glenn. He was stretching his legs and drinking his Coca-Cola.

"I heard you're a widower. Daddy was talking about it last year." Glenn painfully nodded.

"Here. Give me your hand please".

He obliged and gave her his massive hand. Much to the shock of his good friends, Anna began to write her phone number.

"Ms. Anna King. Friendly, Local Gas Jockey. Call me. 517-229-7778."

The sharpie pen finished the writing off with a huge heart drawn around it.

Mike, Mark, and Adam were completely shocked.

Glenn felt like he was walking on a giant cloud.

"Okay ladies. Better get on the road." said Mark.

"I need to meet my wife for some nookie". Anna smiled at the comment.

Mike made a face and got into the luxury BMW SUV.

"Mark we all know you bang Michelle McCool, no need to be such a show off!"

Mark shot Mike a look.

"Don't talk about my Shelley. I'm warning you Mizanin". It quickly shut him up.

"O.K Jacobs, you're up front. I need ya bro. Mike's getting on my nerves".

The SUV started up and all of the men waved.

Anna beamed at Glenn, and then blushed like crazy. She made a phone gesture at him before they were on the road. She could tell he was happy to get her number.

"HOLY CRAP GLENN! Good goin' buddy!" he slapped his friend on the back.

He turned in his seat and shot Mike a look.

"Just sayin' man. Susan would be proud to know you that hot piece of ass' phone number". He tried to high five him.

"Maybe more women would like you if you had a better attitude towards them " snickered Glenn, reading his LORD OF THE RINGS book.

"Women aren't possessions Mizannin".interjected Mark.  
>"Women aren't possessions" mocked Mike.<p>

"Said the one in the car with a trophy wife".

Mark slammed on the breaks and pulled over to a rest stop.

He took his hat off and hit Mike with it.

"I told you NOT to bring up my Shelley you dumbass.

Guys remind me again why YOU are in our group? "Asked Mark pointing at Mike.

"He keeps thing interesting I guess" said Randy quietly in the very back seat.

He was reading emails from his tiny netbook laptop….

"All I can say is Glenn, You're a lucky S.O.B" said Randy, then sunk back into his emails.

"Mizanin" he pointed.

'Just don't talk about my Sami and you'll be fine". Mike nodded.

After a few seconds of silence…

"Your wife's hot." He said.

"That's it." Randy unbuckled his seatbelt and pummeled Mike.

Mike threw punches back.

" SHES HOT HOT HOT" he sang in between punches.

"Children!" shouted Mark.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" exclaimed Adam. …

Meanwhile, Glenn stared at his hand.

"Anna" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The crew finally arrived at the arena after four hours of driving.

All Glenn could think about was Anna.

He eyed his hand in the men's locker room. Kofi Kingston noticed the phone number on Glenn's hand and patted him on the back. "Hey man. When did you get that?" he said, gesturing to the top of his hand.

"Oh hey Kofi. I got this today, from the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She makes me nervous man. I feel a bit like a pedophile, she's in her twenties!"

Kofi laughed. "Jacobs. The only way you'd be a pedophile is if she were underage. So she dug you hey?"

The two were interrupted by The Miz.

"Dug him is an understatement, that hot chick wanted to jump on our giant, friendly nerd over here". Miz pointed proudly at Glenn.

Glenn shot him a look. "Remember what happened a couple hours ago when you talked about Michelle and Samantha? Don't think you're safe Michael". Miz simply chuckled.

"The hot chick ain't even your girlfriend. Call her after your match with R-Truth. I dare ya."

He ran hair product through his hair and rushed out of the locker room.

"Show time". He yelled through the hallway.

Glenn grabbed a Tylenol and popped it into his mouth. "He's our idiot in the group alright". He whispered aloud.

He wandered over to the drink cooler to fill his bottle. He spotted Pat Patterson and asked how he was doing.

Pat patted him on the back, "Great Big Guy. You look awesome".

Then, he went on with his conversation with a stage hand.

"Uhhh Jacobs" interrupted Kofi, who had snuck behind him.

Glenn jolted. "Don't DO that".

Kofi smiled. "You're just not used to my sneakiness, and you might want to get rid of the girl's number on your hand."

Glenn could still feel the etching of the sharpie; he really didn't want to wash it off.

The two men went back into the locker room. Glenn needed to prep for his match.

" It's on the right hand. That's my glove hand, so I can leave it on". He beamed.

"Her name is Anna; she's a gas jockey believe it or not". Kofi was taken aback.

"One of the greatest WWE superstars of all time is in love with a gas jockey? Geesh the world is a crazy place".

Kofi sat on the bench for a few minutes and read.

"Man... it's still a rush when I go out there". He said in between pages.

Glenn smiled at his friend and flipped open a WWE Magazine.

"Yep it is. It will be crazy when I retire, I think the crowd and the adrenaline I'll miss the most. Oh and the fact I have a webpage for women who want to sleep with me, that's a plus. I'm fourty-five years old and still have it".

Kofi started laughing. " Have you seen the page?" he asked.

"Nah… Randy told me about it. I have quite a few fans who want in my pants".

Kofi made a face. "T-M-I brother". Glenn laughed.

"O.K big guy. I got to go. Have a great match okay? Don't let the RKO injure you too much now".

"Ha HA" laughed Glenn sarcastically.

At that moment The Miz was finished his match. He walked in proudly.

"Hey man. Still thinkin about the hot ass gas jockey? Call her man! She's waiting for ya big red".

Glenn pushed him out of the way when he left the locker room.

'I'll call her when I call her Mizanin!" he yelled in his Kane voice.

"YEAH! Good going Kane! Love you bro". He yelled down the hallway, WWE officials stared.

"What?" he asked innocently.

'Love you too Mizaroo". Glenn said back, before disappearing into the curtain. The crowd booed him,

"_This is what I live for" _he thought, before being eaten up by the crowd.

Having getting hit by a chair delivered by Orton, Glenn slothfully made his way to the backstage.

There he was met by his assistant Sherri.

" You okay? How's the head?" he touched the back of his head.

" It hurts. Can you get me a Tylenol please?" Sherri nodded.

" Alright I'll meet you in your locker room". He opened the locker room door and drank all the water he could. Glenn sat down and put his mask to the side. He had to recuperate for a minute and calm the adrenaline.

Then, Anna popped into his head. He felt awful for having feelings for someone her age. Then he did something he knew he would regret. He washed off her number and the heart she drew over it.

He sat at the bench it the locker room and eyed his hand..

" Yeah . I regret it". He said softly and painfully.

Anna tried as hard as she could not to stare at the phone. Every few minutes she would glance over with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Chrysta caught on to what her baby sister was doing.

" Uh-Oh Anna. Did you give someone your number?"

Anna shot her a look. "What do you mean Uh-Oh?"

" Well you've NEVER given anyone your number. This guy must be special, Who is it?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "None of your beeswax lady". She opened up the cooler to grab a Pepsi.

"Oh! Wait a second. Was it The Miz? Oh GOD! You like the Miz?"Chyrsta asked jealously.

"Ummm NO! Definitely not the Miz".

"Miz is HOT Anna" shouted Chrysta. "Are you bloody blind?" exclaimed Chrysta.

"No I can see just fine. I have eyes for someone much taller than he".

Anna took a sip of her Pepsi, and flipped her hair back.

"You do that on purpose." Snickered Chrysta.

"No! My hair was in my way".

"Whatever. PRINCESS".


	3. Chapter 3

Two Weeks later

" **The bastard didn't call**"

Anna stood at the counter of the gas station. Her makeup wasn't done and sweatpants hugged her hips. Anna's gorgeous brown hair was thrown hap hazardly into a messy bun.

"You know, you look like a stinkin' hobo. You can't get tips looking like that! Look at your slippers!" Chrysta gestured to Anna's old man slippers.

"Go get your cute flip-flops! "Hollered Chrysta. She was hoping to inspire her baby sister.

Anna didn't move a centimeter after her sister's pep talk. "I'm sure the giant just got caught up in something". Anna looked at her sister with pain in her eyes.

'Yeah right" she said softly and painfully.

" I thought this was a pity date Anna. You said it yourself, and now you're all depressed that he didn't call you?" Anna sat down in the chair by the counter.

"Yeah, but now I like him."

Chrysta shook her head. "Whatever."

" Maybe it's my fault. I mean for giving him my number and expecting him to call. Isn't he daddy's age?"

Chrysta interjected. "He's three years younger than daddy."

"Exactly my point. From now on I will NOT think about him. Who?" Anna officially refused to be heartbroken.

"Anna it's not that easy sweetheart, just ignoring the chemistry you two have. " Anna turned her head away." You already have crazy feelings for this man.. look how you googled him like crazy".

" I can't hear you FA LALALALALALALALALALALALA" she grabbed a Pepsi from the cooler and went into her bedroom.

"Stubborn ass" muttered Chrysta.

After she shut the door she began to cry.

" I thought he liked me" she said aloud. Then, she figured it out, the age difference.

"I'm twenty-four and he's forty-five. I guess there's no room for me in his life". Another tear fell down her cheek. "I won't let him tear me down. He didn't call me! That JACKASS!

Meanwhile…

Glenn, Mark, Mike, Randy, Kofi, and Adam were playing poker at Randy's in Saint Louis. Glenn swept

the floor with his friends and won the big pot of the night, which he gave to charity." And the

giant idiot wins!" mocked Mike. Glenn stared daggers at Mike, sitting across the giant table.

" Shhhhh… Alanna's sleeping Mizaroo". Randy took a swig out of his beer.

" You know you're an idiot when ten-point IQ over there says so". Randy gestured to Mike.

"Good work dumbass. You're a poker GOD". Remarked Kofi.

" Hey! You're getting the hang of our little group here." said Randy proudly.

" Can we keep him?" he asked, making a pouty face, wrapping his arm around Kofi.

"Sure. He's cute". replied Mike, making a face.

" HEY! I married an actress! I AM cute".

Mark eyed his best friend; he saw the misery in his eyes. "Why didn't you call her man? I guarantee you she's heartbroken that you didn't call her right Five-Point?" he hit patted Miz on the back.

"HEY! I am SO SMART.."S-M-R-T".

Kofi and Randy burst out laughing. Glenn just sat at the table looking down.

" I washed her number off my hand. I don't even know what part of Arkansas she lives in"

Mark took a sip out of his beer. "How long are you going to do this bro? Your chemistry with that woman could be seen from space! That's why your boys are bugging you, we love you and we know you dig her". Randy, Mike, Adam and Kofi nodded in agreement.

" Aww are we having a moment?" Mike tried to initiate a group hug, but Mark shoved him off. " Let's not." He said.

All of the men fell silent and stared at Glenn. " What?" he asked sadly.

" Why didn't you call hot jockey?" asked Mike curiously.

"Her name is ANNA, and I'm too old for her. Look how awful that looks Mike!" Mark interjected.

" Don't spew garbage dude! You're a bloody genius most of the time, but now you sound like a true jackass!" Mark was getting louder and louder.

" SHHH remember Allanah, and Sami's gone to bed too." Said Randy softly.

" Oh sorry Randy. Anyways, we think you need to go to her. Now quit bitching about age, because it's YOUR life, and your love! Now GO get your girlfriend before I kick your ass , BABY BROTHER".

"Yeah man. This woman makes you happy, from what these guys told me you and Anna really like one another." said Kofi.

"The look on your face when you talk about her is unreal. The second any of us mentions Anna, you light up" said Adam. "You're my best bud Glenn, not since Susan have you reacted this way to a woman". Glenn looked at his best friends, who were concerned for him.

" You can be happy again Glenn. It's not dishonouring Susan by falling in love. Her and Melinda would want you to be happy." said Mike. He rose from his chair and gave Glenn a hug.

"OK let's all give Big Red a hug. This is the only time we're doing this".

All the men got up and gave Glenn a hug.

" Wow that was incredibly gay" said Mark.

Images of the car crash filled his mind.

The glass, the blood, the agony, and the death that shook the entire WWE Company to it's core.

Glenn actually heard about his dead wife and daughter, right after he won the WWE championship.

The guys knew what had happened to their best friend, he was thinking about Susan.

" Thinkin' about Susie-Q?" asked Mike.

It had been a while since Mike called her " Susie-Q".

" I just wish she was here you know? Life made more sense when she was alive. I was happy."

Mark patted him on the back.

" I'm broken guys. You really think a twenty-something is going to make things okay? It's not like it will make me feel a tad better about having a dead wife and a dead daughter?"

The guys all fell silent.

" Well man" interjected Mike. " I love you bro, I adored Melinda and Susan was one of my best friends. They don't want you to live your life in misery. Susan is looking down at you, and she's happy that you found Anna .Who gives a crap how old she is? Now GO get her before Mark slaps you upside the head."

Mark narrowed his eyes at Glenn.

" Ok Ok I'm going! Don't hurt my beautiful bald head".


	4. Chapter 4

The next Day

Anna splashed cold water onto her puffy eyes.

Chrysta knocked on the door of her baby sister's bedroom.

" Hey sweetie! Do you need anything?"

Anna opened her bedroom door slowly.

" You okay?" Anna nodded. " Fine".

" Hey can you cover the front for me? I have to run to the Drug Store to get some chap stick. "Anna obliged and stepped into her slippers.

" Is that what you're going to wear to serve customers?" Chrysta was mortified.

" I thought we already discussed wardrobe does not matter when the only man you want doesn't want you."

She stretched her body and shook her limbs.

" Ok that's enough negativity for the day, You go to the Drug Store. I'm fine I have it covered." Chrysta grabbed her purse and eyed her sister." You need a hug my dear baby sister." She grabbed Anna and embraced her lovingly. " Be good."

Anna watched her sister disappear down the street. She sat down on a chair by the counter and flipped open a People magazine. The bell sounded on the door and there he stood, all seven feet of him. Anna continued to flip through the magazine.

"I don't allow cowards in my store, especially ones who take my number and then DON'T call you".

Anna didn't even look up at him.

The same sentence kept repeating it's self over and over again in the magazine.

She wanted so badly to look at him, but her stubbornness got into the way.

" Hi Anna. I've been thinking about you a lot. I really REALLY want to get you know you".

Anna laughed sarcastically. "OH! Is that why I got all of those calls".

Glenn looked down, ashamed of hurting the beautiful woman.

" I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was afraid, ask my friends. I couldn't stop talking about you. "

Anna flipped the pages of the magazine, ignoring him.

" Will you go out with me?" he asked.

" At risk of sounding like a douche, I didn't call you because of my age. I am too old for you."

Anna felt like slamming the magazine down.

" I hope you understand that."

" I am twenty-five years old. Do NOT treat me like a child". Anna said huffily.

Glenn smiled at her.

" You're a tough girl are you? I like that". Anna shook her head.

" I will NOT go out with you. You had that opportunity like weeks ago. "

Anna flipped open the People magazine again.

A few seconds later Anna realized he still hadn't left.

"PLEASE go away. I no longer like you." Just then Chrysta came into the family store.

"Well Well! Look who we have here. You best explain yourself and quick. You know how much you hurt her not calling?"

Glenn felt even worse about being such an idiot.

" I need to say sorry. Can I have a minute with your sister please". Chrysta oblidged and left to check on their father.

" Anna, I didn't call you because I was embarrassed to have feelings for someone your age, but I realized I don't care what others think, just about you." Anna blushed.

" So, is there anywhere we can go for a first date?" Anna shook her head.

" I'm still mad at you. No date." Glenn turned away, and Anna thought he was going to leave. Apart of her heart broke.

"Are there any accommodations in this lovely place here?" Anna shook her head.

" Nope. Zilch. Nada." She grabbed a drink of water from her cup.

" I did fly to get there. So I'd really like to take you on a date. I'm really sorry for not calling you, that was a dumbass thing to do. You'd be happy to know my best friend Marky slapped me for that". Anna couldn't help but smile.

" Good". She replied.

He smiled brightly. " If you let me redeem myself I can be very romantic. I'll buy you flowers, I'll be spontaneous, I'll even sing to you. Mind you, your ears might bleed, but if it will make that beautiful face of yours smile, it will be worth it". She couldn't help but grin, and then turned red like a beet.

" FINE we'll do _something_ , but it's NOT a date. You have officially cleared yourself off of my boyfriend list. Perhaps I'll go out with The Miz, he'll call me back." Glenn narrowed his eyes.

" Oh I told Mizanin to stay clear of you, and you don't like Mike. It's obvious you don't like him. You like me Anna; I can see it in your eyes. Let's not fight things anymore. It's not fair." Anna realized she was going to have to fight very hard **not** to fall for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank-you so much Sonib89 for the reviews! So grateful. :D

Chapter 5. Giant, Cute Man tells his tragic story.

" Well, as much as I LOVE this awkward moment, I'm gonna goooo..okay?Okay?" Anna walked into the back and shut her bedroom door.

Glenn was left standing there. Anna was trying so hard not to fall for his charms, and looks, and his amazing attitude.

Chrysta felt bad for the giant man standing in the store looking heartbroken.

" Well lover boy. You didn't call her, so give me one reason why you should have another shot with my baby sister." Glenn knew then and there he had fight to win Anna's trust again.

"Chrysta, I'm sorry for not calling her. I am, it broke me not to call her, to wash her number off of my hand. It's because of her age, and its retarded I know. I've also been thinking about my late wife Susan and my daughter Melinda, the more I think about them, the more I know they want me to move on.

Chrysta's eyes widened. "Oh they were killed in a car crash weren't they? What exactly happened to them?" she asked. Chrysta knew very well the next words out of the gentle giant's mouth were going to be very, very sad.

"They were hit by a semi-truck, completely crushed." Then he scratched his nose and sighed.

"If I tell you about the last days I had with them will you NOT ask me about it again. I'll probably have to tell Anna, but I adore her enough to. I won't repeat this to you, so you listen good okay?" Chrysta nodded.

**Glenn's last few days with Susan and Melinda.**

**I remember walking into our big rancher house with great news. Vince had given the green light win a WWE Championship. He also said the reign would be an indefinite amount of time. So of course I'm excited as hell, and I know Susan would be.**

"**Susie Q" I remember hollering, and of course she came rushing down and gave me a big kiss. I told her I was going to be WWE champion and she was excited for me. She kept saying I deserved it and I needed to have the spotlight. I disagree, but that's a whole OTHER story. Then, I hear Melinda crying in her room. So I figured I'd surprise her, as soon as she saw me she gestured she wanted up, so I picked her up and kissed her. "Hi Daddy-Kay." And she kissed me on the cheek. She couldn't say KANE, so she said Kay. She even called Adam ED, Santino was hairy man, and Big Show was BIGGY BOO. He got a big kick out of that.. **

**So I'm standing in our daughter's room and I remember Susan asking me when I had to go on the road again. I saw the pain in her eyes when I said I'd only be home for four days. They were fantastic days off; we spent them as though they were our last, which they were.**

**My time off flew by.. Then I found myself packing up my wrestling gear and other stuff to get on the road again. I gave Susan a kiss and told her to be good. Then, I went up to my daughter's room and gave her a kiss on the forehead. So my last kiss with my daughter was when she was sleeping. **

**Two days later, I shocked the WWE world by beating CM PUNK for the title on RAW. **

**So, I'm celebrating backstage and I see the progression of heartbroken faces. **

**It was then when my best friend Adam came up to me with tears in his eyes. **

" **Susan and Melinda were involved in a wreck. It's not good brother".**

**My title reign was a day and I lost my family. When I arrived at the hospital in Knoxville I was told they were gone. A doctor awkwardly side hugged me, and a nurse tried to console me. I had a nervous breakdown in the ER, it was awful. announced it, and everyone else on God's green earth knew about it too.**

**Fans saved my life though. I had MILLIONS of people tell me they were praying, were sorry.. it made me feel a lot better. People even cooked for me, which was awesome, cause I eat a lot…**

**You know…I really haven't had feelings for anyone since Susan. Now, I met Anna and she's a game changer. She's beautiful, kind, and amazing. I was acting like a complete jackass when I didn't call her, and I don't want to regret it for the rest of my life. That's' why I'm here, to make it up to her. I want to move on, and I want to pursue a relationship with your sister. I can see myself marrying her at this point". **

Chrysta burst into tears." That was sooo sad". She sniffled.

" Well, it's a good story though. You see I like your sister a lot, and she likes me. We'll have our happy ending".

Chrysta was still crying. " Oh I didn't mean to depress you. I'm sorry". Glenn heard an additional sniffle. Anna was standing by her door.

" Did you hear all that?" he asked quietly.

Anna nodded, then blew her nose.

" So, I guess I'll go out with you." Glenn beamed and rushed over to hug her.

" Wait. Is this just for pity?" she nodded.

" Perhaps… maybe.."

" Well.. a pity date with my dream girl sounds great." Anna turned red again.

" You look cute when you blush".

" Oh stop."

" So where is there around here to go out? The coffee place, we'll go there".

" You wanna go to the coffee shop for our date?" Glenn halted them on the sidewalk.

" As long as I'm with you, and I thought you said this was a pity date?"

Anna grabbed his hand, her tiny hand and his giant hand intertwined. The two continued down the street.

Glenn felt butterflies, and Anna felt like she was going to pass out. Liking the feeling of eachother's palms, they continued to hold hands. " Coffee shop's right here".

Glenn opened the door to the shop. "My LADEEEE" then he bowed . " WOW. You are one big dork". Anna had to duck underneath his armpit to get into the store. " Good thing you have good deodorant". Glenn stuck his tongue out at Anna. She couldn't help but laugh out loud.

" _I love you Anna Cash King" thought Glenn. _


	6. Chapter 6

KandyHawes and Sonib89 you rock! Thank-you soo much for the reviews! You are awesome love ya 3

Chapter 6… Getting to know each other.

Anna sat at the kitchen table singing and drawing. Chrysta came in and sat down, but she didn't say anything to her baby sister.

" So did you send him to Mr. and Mrs. Hutchinson's?' Anna asked, still drawing.

"They have a cool little inn there."

Anna flipped her silky brown hair to the side.

"Yes I did. The old people seemed to like him. Nice to see you have your hair down again, and you're in your cute outfit there. The ugly slippers, big shirt and pj pants were CUTE mind you'.

Anna rose from the table and kissed her sister on the forehead, and then went to get a cup of coffee.

"You know Anna, that giant man is crazy about you. Obviously or he wouldn't be staying at this hole in the ground. So, do you think you'll start travelling with him? What about kids? If you birth his kids it might kill ya".

Anna stirred the sugar slowly into her mug. "Chrysta! we aren't even technically dating. So we'll wait on the travelling, and the kids." She moved her hair out of the way to take a sip of her coffee.

"He'll be happy for the next ten days over there at the Hutchinson's, unless he starts sleeping with you.'

Anna looked up at her sister." Maybe, we'll just have to see".

Just then the bell for the front door sounded.

Anna's eyes filled with joy as she heard footsteps coming into the back, giant ones.

There he was, in Puma shorts, a Nike shirt and running shoes, he was holding a Nalgene bottle.

" Is there anywhere to work out here? I can't NOT workout I'll go completely nuts".

Anna sipped her coffee contently.

" Hey !You have a hot body. " Glenn gestured over to Anna.

" Ummm thanks.. I guess" she said, grasping her coffee mug.

"How on earth do you maintain it around here?" he asked Anna, touching her soft, silky hair.

She felt a shiver go down her back when he touched her; it was almost like a mini orgasm.

"I run. Let me finish my coffee, I'll get my cheapass shoes and we'll jog together."

Glenn made a face. "I'm a giant, they don't run very fast."

Anna giggled. "I'll wait for ya". She set her mug in the sink.

"Give me a minute and I'll get ready".

Anna disappeared behind her bedroom door.

She opened up her dresser drawer to grab her running gear. The capris and sports bra she purchased from Wal-Mart, as with her running shoes.

Anna threw her hair back into a ponytail.

"O.K… I'm going running with a gorgeous man. Calm down Anna, maybe he'll kiss me today". She felt herself go even redder.

She felt like a high school girl getting all giddy for a guy. A gorgeous, sweet, smart, and funny guy..

At last Anna opened to door to her bedroom. Glenn immediately stared as she walked over to meet him.

_Her long, brown hair was put up in a perfect pony-tail. Her flat, shiny stomach peaked out from underneath the bra. _

'" _Oh my GOD! Oh my God Oh my God". He thought, _he had to try with all of his being not to get a hard on.

"So, we'll go for a jog along the old railroad tracks. There's a really good path to go on".

Glenn seemed hesitant." Well if it means spending time with you I guess I'll do it". He stretched his core.

"Yeah! You owe me Mr. DIDN'T call."

"I apologize for that princess. So if you don't kill me on this run we should go into the city and get some stuff."

Anna eyed him, confused.

"What stuff?" she asked curiously.

"Well. We can start by getting you some good running shoes. You can get hurt running if you don't have good shoes. My friend Amy runs like crazy and she has three hundred dollar custom Nikes".

Anna shook her head. "I don't have the big bucks like your friend. I'm good with my cheap shoes". Anna did a bridge to stretch out her back.

"You're not buying them, I will".

Anna made a face. "Well, if you're going to be my girlfriend you have to get used to me buying you nice things. We'll start with some good workout gear. You need the best Anna, and you deserve the best."

Anna ran in place. "O.K enough mushy-ness , let's run".

She darted off towards the train tracks. Glenn followed her, shocked he could keep up.

" Hey you're doing great big man." She yelled between steps.

" If I make it, and don't DIE we go shopping and I buy you new work-out gear."

Anna obliged. "Fine. You seem pretty sure about buying me things, so I guess I can't stop you".

Glenn couldn't help but look at her with complete adoration.

" Let's pick up the pace big guy"..

"Yep, I'm going to die right here on the train tracks." He whispered aloud.

He felt dirt and rocks beneath is feet, and had the the wonderful view of Anna's tight rear end.

"_Life is good". He thought._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7..Meeting the Dad.

" I can't breathe. I think I'm going to die" puffed Glenn. The couple had stopped right in front of the Pharmacy. Anna started to run in place. " I could do that again!" she said excitedly." but I don't want to kill ya. Believe it or not I want you around." Glenn eyed her with adoration.

" What?" she asked. " I don't like your shoes. They are one accident waiting to happen".

Anna pointed at her shoes. These were fifteen dollars at Wal-Mart." Glenn shook his head.

"You are an elite runner, you need better shoes. My friend Amy runs and she has three hundred dollar custom Nikes"

Anna's eyes widened. "Goodness! Well I don't have that kind of dough. My dream place is Lulu Lemon, but it's like two hundred dollars for a hoodie." Glenn had a spark in his mind.

" Is there one around here? "

Anna was afraid she had forced him to buy her things." Oh no. You don't have to get me anything..

"Hey! How about, we go get Ice cream at the fancy video store three blocks that way".

"Sure. I'll go have a shower in the tiny place on the corner and I'll meet you at the station?" she giggled.

"I can only imagine you having to squish into a shower. You must have a HUGE one at home".

"Yeah it rocks. So I'll see you in a little bit.

"So.. how about we kiss? We haven't yet." Anna nodded excitedly.

He leaned down and they shared their first kiss on Main Street.

"Wow. So that's what it's like to kiss you hey?" asked Anna slyly.

"How about another?" he asked flirtingly.

"Fuck yeah", and they kissed for even longer. The moment was starting to heat up, so they separated.

" So.. yeah. I'll see you in a few." Then he disappeared down the street.

Anna felt on top of the world. Then, she ran back to the gas station. She opened the door to the gas station and saw Chrysta talking to the town gossip, Ms. Leigh.

" I'm very concerned about this issue, which is why I came here as soon as I can. " Chrysta was completely ignoring her.

"O.K.. Johnny said he would talk to her. Then she pointed at Anna, "It's bad enough you look like a floosy most of the time, now you're tonguing old men in the street?" She tisked while she left the store.

Chrysta turned and looked at her sister.

" That stupid broad saw you and the giant making out in the street. You know ,cause her bakery is across from the pharmacy. She talked to daddy about it, and he said it was your business, not hers. Daddy still wants to meet him though. He'll have the shock of a lifetime when he sees your man come into his room."

Anna doodled a love heart with a sharpie on the phone book. It read " I Love Glenn". She hadn't paid much attention to Chrysta blather on about the irritating town gossip.

" Awe you're so cute Anna. Let's hope dad likes him." She hugged her baby sister tightly.

" You're hurting me." Anna gasped.

The bell of the front door rung, like the millions of times before, but this time it was someone she really wanted to see. Her boyfriend appeared, all showered and ready to go.

Anna immediately lit up.

He wore a tank style shirt with his muscles bulging out. _" Hottest 45 year old I've ever seen. Hottest man I've ever seen PERIOD." _

Her mouth went completely dry.

He was walking straight towards her. _"Are those GUCCI sunglasses?" _

" _Oh my God! Think of FISHING, RUNNING, GRANDMA!" _Anna was unable to control her urges. She slipped into a full-on sexual fantasy. _He ripped her cheapo clothes off and ravished her in the store_.

Her face went red like a beet.

"You okay?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

"_Crap! He looks no hot! and that deep voice, those HUGE arms. I can't wait to lay in them "_

"Oh Yes. I'm umm.. I'm good.. yeh.. fine" she laughed awkwardly.

"_Smooth REAL smooth ya idiot!"_

"Do I make you nervous Anna? " asked Glenn, lifting his sunglasses onto his head.

"Do _I _make _you _nervous?"

" You didn't answer my question."

She stood in the gas station like a clueless idiot.

" O.K Maybe a little bit."

"Why?" he asked shocked. "You are.. The kindest, smartest, funniest, and best looking guy I've ever met."

He looked like HE was going to pass out. "I don't think I'm too funny, nor best looking. Well to be completely honest, I think I'm a very patient person. I Love my WWE fans, but some of them ask lunatic questions. I like my super fans though, always something good to say about me, so I get a bit of an ego boost there. "

Anna laughed slighty.

" What's so funny?"

" It was funny when we ran. You almost passed out, but I guess that's my mean ness coming out." Glenn shook his head .

"Anna you are a sweetheart, well you were harsh with Mike, but he's an idiot, a loveable one, but an idiot nonetheless. So my girlfriend, about this video store you mentioned. It has Ice cream? If so what flavors of ice-cream? I hope they have cookie dough. Ask my friends, I LOVE cookie dough ice cream".

Chrysta let out a loud snicker and laugh.

"What?" asked Anna from across the small store.

"What the heck is so funny over there?" Chrysta sat in the chair by the counter and sighed.

" It's just, one of the greatest wrestlers in WWE history is babbling on about ice-cream. We live in a small world, indeed we do."

Anna laughed. "I think he's cute. It's a yes they have cookie dough, but I'm a maple walnut gal".

Glenn wrapped his massive arms around her. She felt his rock hard chest rub against her. She slipped into another fantasy and didn't let him go. He tried to let go, but she wouldn't.

"_Beautiful woman won't quit hugging me? I think I'm in heaven". _

Chrysta let out a cough. "Okay children. I know you wanna hump, but you can't do it here".

Anna glared at her. "We were NOT humping sissy! Hugging and humping are two very different things."

"ANNA CAN YOU COME HERE BEAUTIFUL!" called her father. "How's he doing today?" asked Anna.

"He's alright. The feeling in his feet is slowly coming back. That fall off the roof rattled our poor father"

Anna sighed and walked over to her father's bedroom door.

"What's his name?" Glenn asked Anna softly. "Johnny King" she replied.

She knocked quietly. He softly told her to come in.

" Hey daddy. How are you today?" he looked up at his baby.

"Hey Anna Banana. I'm good today, just watching some wrestling here. So, Ms. Leigh was saying she saw you embracing a much older man by the Pharmacy. I'm a free spirit, so I ain't gonna tell ya what to do, but I'd like to meet this man and ask him what his intentions are with you".

Anna adjusted her father's books on the shelf.

"I think you'll really like him daddy."

Johnny adjusted himself on his bed, then settled on a position.

"We'll see Banana, we'll see".

Just as he said that, Glenn walked into the room. He had to duck to miss the top of the door frame.

" Hi Mr. King, I'm Glenn Jacobs." The two men in Anna's life shook hands.

Johnny had to rub his eyes. "Did I die? I am hallucinating? Cause I see Kane in my room, and I just shook hands with him". Glenn couldn't help but smile.

" Mr. King, I am very much here. I am dating your daughter. We'll get straight to the point" Johnny let out a huge sigh.

" I don't know Jacobs. You are my age bro!" Chrysta interjected.

" He's three years younger than you daddy".

" How did you get in here. Shooo!" said Anna swatting her sister away. Glenn and Johnny stared.

"Sorry. Continue".

" Jacobs. Don't you think you need to find someone your OWN age?"

"With all due respect Mr. King, I broke Anna's heart already by not calling her. I have feelings for her I cannot hide anymore. Is she 20 years younger than me? Yes. Do I care anymore? No. I hurt her deeply because I thought our ages mattered. You're a wrestling fan, so you know what happened to my wife Susan and my daughter. I've been devastated and depressed and your daughter makes me smile again. She makes me feel loved again. I cannot walk away from her." Anna held his hand tightly.

" Alright! This is fucking awkward, but maybe it will get better overtime". Anna was so excited.

She gave her dad a kiss and a big hug. "Should I warn my friend Nathan about him? He's got a daughter who's a younger version of Anna". Anna glared at her father.

"DADDY!" she shouted.

"That won't be necessary, I have a woman sir, and she's right here". Anna snuggled up to him.

"Whatever. Just get me the autographs of all of your WWE friends. Have it addressed to JOHNNY KING. I want the Miz's autograph! Hell I LOVE that guy!"

Glenn was surprised. "So me and the Miz are your favorites?"

Johnny smiled and nodded.

"Well daddy. Miz was outside two weeks ago. Chrysta got his autograph. She didn't get you one?"

Johnny shook his head sadly.

" That little biotch". Glenn motioned for her to calm down.

" I'll get your dad autographs from everyone. Including Miz". Johnny could hardly contain his excitement.

" Next time I see Mike I'll ask him to come say hi to you".

" Anna Cash King you sure picked a good one." Said Johnny after he sipped his Gatorade.

" O.K daddy. We're going to get ice cream. You have a good rest of your day now." Anna kissed her father on the forehead.

Anna left her father's room feeling liberated. So liberated in fact she jumped onto Glenn and hugged him tightly. " Thank-you for being such an amazing man". She said proudly.

"Thank-**you **for being my rose." Anna gave him one last kiss before getting off of him.

" You two are so cute" responded Chrysta.

ICECREAM HERE WE COME….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chrysta's True Colors. **

Glenn and Anna kissed one last time before he had to get on the road for Smackdown.

"These last nine days have been the best time of my life." He told her, putting his suitcases in the trunk.

" I'll call you okay? Don't look so sad! Go for a run in your Lulu Lemon outfit, it's a damn shame I won't be here to stare at your ass while you jog."

Anna punched him in the arm.

" Is THAT why you run behind me? BAD! And you didn't have to buy me those outfits".

"I DID buy them though, because you're my woman and you deserve nice things".

Anna hugged him tightly and gave him a big wet kiss.

"Alright get in quickly or I won't be able to let you go." Glenn obliged and got in the car.

"O.K baby. I'll be back soon I'm just a phone call ok?" Anna painfully nodded as he drove off into the sunset.

" _He called me baby" _Anna felt like she was going to melt. She slothfully made her back to the Gas Station.

" I'm back to being plain old Anna, plain old Anna who pumps gas." Chrysta caught the last part of her sister's mumbling.

" Anna. You realize that you are no longer just a regular everyday person. You are dating a WWE Legend. So, NO you are no longer just plain Anna."

She looked at her sister with agony in her eyes.

" Did he mention what city he was going to be in?"

Anna thought about it for a moment.

"Connecticut? He said he had to meet up with his crew.

He's been here for eleven days, so I guess they are worried."

Chrysta smiled. " Yeah. After Susan Jacobs died his friends became really, really protective of him."

Anna glanced at her sister suspiciously at her sister.

" How do you know these things about my boyfriend?"

"He told me genius." She replied. "When? I didn't know you and him were so close".

Chrysta looked back at her beautiful sister, her heart filled with jealousy.

"While you went jogging yesterday he told me that his friends were motherly towards him after his wife and daughter passed, which is totally understandable. He's a dreamboat though, and he smells so nice!"

Anna got really close to her sister.

"Don't touch my man or there will be consequences sissy."

Chrysta backed off. "I'm not after your man Anna! I just wish at least one of the thousand men that throw themselves at you would at least find me **alright** looking". Chrysta was lying out of her teeth to her sister.

"Sissy you need to be nice to people. Maybe do your hair, put on some makeup, heck come run with me! I can help you pace!"

Chrysta nodded. "Naaaaa… some other time, maybe when I feel like dying I'll jog with you".

Anna laughed sarcastically. "You have a sense of humor my gorgeous sissy".

"Well" replied Chrysta, "You nearly killed your old-man boyfriend with your crazy running". She flipped open a Cosmopolitan and began to read.

"Pardon me?" Anna asked.

"He's old Anna. Common knowledge, last I checked forty-five is pretty old, especially since you are only twenty-four."

Anna narrowed her blue eyes at Chrysta.

"So you're jealous in other words? I thought you like Glenn! Every time we kiss you say we're cute.

She sat down in the chair and flipped open a Cosmopolitan.

" I lied, and I'm darn good at it too. So, what happens when he finds out you're only dating him because you feel **sorry** for him?"

Anna shook her head. "I like him a lot Chrysta. Stop making me feel guilty for having a special bond with someone. Maybe if you quit being miserable a man will like you too". Chrysta was infuriated.

"He is a nice man Anna. He lost his wife and his baby and deserves to love again. Are you capable of loving him at that capacity? He's broken! You've never even been in a relationship before so you have no clue." Chrysta pretended she knew what she was talking about.

"Neither have you Chrysta! The last days I've spend with Glenn have been the happiest in my life! Don't ruin my love life because you're jealous! Please!" she was almost crying.

Chrysta stuck her nose in the air. "He deserves to know the truth about you, you know". She said quietly, turning the page slowly.

"What truth about me?" asked Anna angrily.

"The fact that you dress like a skank to get tips should be enough! You know what they call that? A stripper! Glenn's a successful professional wrestler! Why do you think he likes you? You're a piece of ass for him to do, then move on! If you think he really cares for you than your horribly mistaken sissy"

"I like him CHYRSTA… NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF!" She felt like punching her big sister in the face.  
>"You're pissing me off, so I'm going for a run." Anna stormed out of the Gas Station door.<p>

" Bitch" muttered Chrysta.

" One day Glenn will realize that I'M the woman for him, not that BABY sister of mine".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9… Trouble with Adam.

"HEY MAN! Where have ya been?" shouted Mike. All of the men in Glenn's circle met up in the airport.

Randy, Mark, Mike and Adam all stared over at Glenn, who looked like he was in heaven.

"He's been in Arkansas Mike. You were there remember?" remarked Mark.

"Calm down old Marky-Mark, it was Jackson town or something, YEAH with the hot jockey."

Mark shook his head and sighed deeply. "Idiot" he whispered.

"Was it THAT good of a week Glenn? "Asked Mike, ignoring what Mark was saying.

"He has a hickey guys!" Mike shouted. "Was it THAT good of a week Glenn? " A bunch of people stared.

"Don't go there Mizanin. Anna's great, we had such a great time together. I didn't want it to end."

"I guess not. Holy crap you were necking with a REALLY hot chick". Replied Mike proudly. 

"If you slept with her I feel like I slept with her. You're like my brother and we have this awesome connection, so I **so** slept with her too. " Glenn down glared at him.

"You know most of the time I like you, but now I want to strike you, so can you go away for a while?" Mike didn't say anything after that.

He went and stood by Adam. " Oh you'll come stand over here because Glenn's annoyed at you?" he asked sarcastically. Mike nodded innocently.

"Well Big Red, you've got a major storyline coming up with Paul, you know Katie Vick revenge." said Adam.

Mark interjected. "I can't believe they're bringing up that crap again. Glenn you can speak up you know, you won't be labeled a bad guy if you speak your mind". All of the men were trying to scope out a good place to eat,dragging their suitcases and all.

" It's fine" said Glenn" I get a pretty decent pay off, then after I usually get some time off, which I'm going straight to Arkansas for."

Randy patted him on the back. "Good for you brother. Anna's a nice girl, you be careful. We don't need any pregnancies. Not until Sam and I do, then create a little playmate for ours"

"Oh yeah" replied Glenn. " Congrats on that. Hope you have super sperm .I guess that would be an appropriate thing to say" Randy laughed. " Anna and I aren't having kids for a long while I think. We still need to get to know one another".

Mike seemed happy either way. "She's so HOT Glenn. Good for you, so did you do her? The hickies point to a Yes."

Glenn glanced down and him and gave him a "You're a jackass" look.

"None of your business Mizanin" he replied quietly.

"So... We're pro wrestlers who need to eat." Said Adam, he heard his stomach growl.

Then, right before they reached a Pizza Hut all the men were mobbed by WWE fans.

Glenn pulled his pen out and began madly signing, as did the other men.

Randy had also learned to carry a good pen around with him.

Mark and Mike had not so much insight.

" Hold on guys. Someone ask Kane if I could bum his pen?"

A little boy marched right up to Glenn and asked him" May Taker borrow your pen?"

Glenn nodded and handed the boy the pen.

"WOW! Said the little boy happily.

" I met KANE! Hey can you sign this for me? My name is Hayden. My friends at school are going to be sooo jealous." Glenn chuckled at gladly signed it.

"Ok guys the other men and I are very hungry. So if you can watch out please."

Soon after that airport security herded off the crowd. " Sorry " remarked Randy.

" No! Not a problem. Can I get your autograph?" asked the head security man. "

You too." He said, pointing to Glenn.

" Don't you want my autograph? Asked Mike,poking his head through the Brothers of Destruction.

The security guy shook his head. " Are you famous too?" he asked.

Mark nearly burst out laughing. " I' m a WWE superstar and soon to be champion"Mike said confidently, The security guy still didn't know who the heck he was.

" Put it on eBay on my behalf" he said, before walking off to tend to something else. Mike felt like he had been left in the dust. " It's okay Bro." said Glenn. Then he gave his friend a pat on the back.

Adam took a bite out of his pizza.

" Glenn man,I'm happy for ya but you need to be careful. How do we know she isn't just another gold digger?' Glenn sipped his water then defended his girlfriend.

" I think it's hard for her to be a gold digger when she doesn't let me buy her things. I bought her Lulu Lemon, but that was by force. When she got her outfits she looked at me as though I had solved world hunger. Her and her family barely make it, so she's grateful for everything. Not a lot of women are like that sadly. She's so amazing and I share a true bond with her."

Adam raised his eyebrows.

" What?' asked Glenn.

"Buddy I love ya, but don't get so attached to this chick". Mark, Randy and Mike could see the situation heating up.

" Her name is Anna, not That Chick. I'm not like you Adam, having sex with a bunch of women. I fell in love." His friends turned to him in disbelief.

" Yeah that's right I love her. I'm in pain being away from her". A few WWE fans saw the stars, but knew they were in a serious discussion.

"Please move along now" said the security guy standing near the men. The fans settled with pictures of the men.

"Glenn, don't do this man. You are a great guy. The last thing you need right now is some teenager banging you then leaving." Even Mike knew Adam went too far.

"Adam, leave him alone. He's got some major feelings for this chick." Said Mike, taking a bite out of his Pizza.

Glenn was getting infuriated. "Her name is ANNA.. A-N-N-A. Anna King, the future Anna Jacobs."

"Anna wasn't so teenager when you hit on her and what happened? She turned you down." He pointed at Adam.

" Now that she wants to be with me you're jealous. You are one of my best friends Adam, please don't do this". Adam stood up and faced his good friend.

"When that skank breaks your heart you are NOT allowed to whine to me. You think Susan wants you involved with such a young girl? When Anna dumps ya are you going to the local high school to get your next girlfriend?" he asked Glenn sarcastically.

"Too far bro. Too fucking far." He stood up and left the Pizza Hut immediately, his suitcase dragged behind him.

Mark went after his brother/ best friend.

"We'll see ya guys at the arena." Said Mark, then stood up and rushed after his friend.

"Back off" said Glenn when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man. It's just Mark. Don't listen to what Adam says. You know how jealous he was when he wanted Shelley, but she already had a heart for me". He looked proud of himself.

"Yes Yes.. You and Michelle are happy and lovey dovey" Mark smiled.

" You are happy with Anna. What else is there to say? Adam wanted Anna, but she wants you. I'm not sure what else to say". He gave his friend a slight side hug.

" I just don't want to hate Adam. He's a great friend, but he needs to back the hell off. Anna is my woman NOT his. If he thinks otherwise we are going to have some major problems".

Mark interjected. " Don't worry about it Glenn. Anna digs you; now let's get to the Arena before we get a tongue lashing from Vickie Guerrero for being late. "

"She doesn't tongue lash, she just looks out for everyone is all. She's a great lady" said Glenn.

"She has the major hots for you. " Mark pointed at Glenn.

"Oh well, I have my woman already".

And the best friends were off to the Arena.

"I know you haven't slept with her." Said Mark.

Mark hailed a taxi as the two men climbed in.

" You don't have the after sex glow. You have the INLOVE glow though. Obviously you necked, but didn't do the deed. "Glenn shook his head.

" We kind of dry humped ,but that was it. Her sister came in just as she got off of me".

The taxi driver was amazed. "KANE AND UNDERTAKER ARE IN MY CAB MAN! The arena I assume?" the middle eastern man asked.

"Yes Please."

"Kane and Undertaker in MY taxi, what a world."

"Yes you can have our autograph. Figured I'd answer it for ya bud" said Glenn smartly, patting the driver on the back.

" I miss you Anna" whispered Glenn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Anna returned to the Gas Station after her angry jog.

" That will get all of the anger out" she said aloud. Only to have her anger refueled by the sight of her sister. " Are you going to be nice to me? She asked Chrysta.

She didn't say anything or move.

" Why are you doing this Chrysta? "Anna asked with pain in her eyes.

Finally, Chrysta said something. " You are the one everyone loves. You're gorgeous, funny, nice to people, and look at your body! It looks photo shopped for God's sake!" Chrysta gestured to Anna's flat stomach.

"Chrysta, I work hard to have a body like this. I offer to take you jogging and you say no. I can even pace with you, and you still said no. Now I have someone I truly have a connection with, and you're acting like a stupid little girl. I can't do a damn thing about my feelings and neither can he. How you can't see how **perfect** we are for each other is beyond me, In fact, "

Anna pulled out a wad of money Glenn had given to her; it was his poker winnings from the last few months.

" I can't be away from him for two weeks!" She exclaimed.

" He came after me so why the hell can't I go after him? Am I bat shit crazy? I should have just gone with him! I'm going to Connecticut. "

Chrysta got excited all of a sudden. ' Can I come please? I'll be nice!" Anna shook her head.

" No you can stay here and think about the things you said to me, they were hurtful. If you are more pleasant to me in the future then perhaps I can bring you another time."

For the first time in her life Anna stood up to her sister. She stood up for what she wanted, and love that filled her heart inspired her to do it. From there Anna grabbed her Lulu Lemon duffel and tossed her stuff into it. "Besides, who will run the store? You're the oldest, like you always brag. I love you sissy".

Chrysta rushed over to their father's room and burst through the door.

" Anna's running away" Johnny eyed his oldest daughter and shook his head.

" Chrysta, Anna is twenty-five years old. She isn't running away! She's after that giant Kane. They are in love so let her be will ya. Loosen up my daughter." Anna knew the morphine was talking a little bit.

Chrysta looked agitated.

" You tell old timer he still owes me those autographs." Anna narrowed her eyes at her father.

"He's my age Anna, he's an old-timer" he joked.

"Love you daddy" replied Anna.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Thank-you so much for your support. It means the world to me".

"That's a trip deducted for tattling on me like a little bitch." Anna pointed at her sister.

" Simmer down! Release your inner Chrysta. "

With that Anna was off.

She walked to the bus station to buy a ticket.

"Memphis Airport please."

"One way or round trip?" asked the Greyhound ticket lady.

"You're kidding right?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Glenn sat in the Men's locker room after his match. Mark wandered in after seeing the WWE Trainer.

"Hey Glenn. Great match against Randy. I hope you didn't hurt him with the choke slam to hell." Just as Mark finished talking Randy slothfully made his way in.

"Glenn you okay man?" were the first words Randy spoke.

"Hey Randy. I should be saying the same thing to you."

The men shared a brief moment then what on with their business.

" Adam's up against Mike" Glenn was still upset about what Adam said about Anna.

He looked away from the T.V and packed up his wrestling tights and boots.

_A memory from his past came flooding in._

_Melinda tried to put Glenn's wrestling boots soon after he had arrived home from a long trip. "Don't fit Meli, don't fit Meli" she kept saying. Glenn could picture her in her adorable little tutu." I love you daddy" Kept filling his head. _

Then, in that moment "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift filled the locker room.

Everyone was looking around confused, and then Glenn realized it was his phone. The song started again.

He turned red and quickly answered it. " Hello?"

" Hey You" Glenn's face immediately lit up. His colleagues noticed the ecstatic look on his face.

"Anna. What's up baby?" she felt weak after he said "Baby".

"I'm just cooking for my sister" she lied. "Oh cool. I'm just getting ready to leave now. I have to meet my car up front at the arena here. It's nice here; I wish you were with me". Some of the men awed. Including Santino Marella, Big Show, Cody Rhodes, and Gold Dust.

Glenn left the kissing noises that filled the locker room. He stood just outside against the wall. " So when are you going to be at your hotel?" she asked seductively.

" Don't do that Anna. You'll kill me, especially with you so far away".

" I just want to hear your sexy deep voice again." She replied. Glenn heard people in the background.

" Where are you sweetheart? I thought you had to cook for Chrysta?' as he talked the line went dead. He was immediately worried. Glenn hung up hesitantly and grabbed his suitcase from the locker room. The majority of the men had cleared out with the exception of Mark henry.  
>" Hey man" said Mark.<p>

The two men shook hands. " How's the wife and daughter?" asked Glenn.

He missed people asking **him **that question.

" They're great. My daughter just loves you."

With that Glenn gave him a pat on the back and left.

Security met up with him outside. A rush of fans cheered for him.

He signed about ten autographs and went to meet up with his car.

"Can I have an autograph? Asked a very familiar voice.

Anna stood there in ripped jeans and a red tank top.

He immediately ran over and kissed her. She jumped into his arms excitedly.

The crowd roared with excitement. "You Go Kane" shouted a bunch of fans.

Cameras flashed left right and centre.

" There goes our private relationship" remarked Glenn.

He wasn't used to the public knowing everything.

" But it doesn't matter though as long as I' m with you" he whispered in her ear.

With Anna things were going to be different, but In a much better way.

Glenn wrapped his arm around her in a protective he grabbed her lulu lemon bag and tossed it into the trunk.

The couple hopped into the car together.

"What are you doing here baby? Asked Glenn, still shocked as hell.

The driver shut his door and they were off to the hotel.

" My sister is jealous, so it's turning her into a bitch." Glenn knew all about the jealously problem.

" I might lose one of my best friends from jealousy." Anna felt terrible.

"Who sweetheart?" he had pain in his gorgeous eyes.

" Adam" Anna immediately knew why

." He asked me out and I turned him down.

Glenn lifted up her chin with his giant hand

" Some people don't get that you and I are perfect together. Which is really, really sad. I'm falling hard for you Anna". She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He reciprocated with a soft kiss on the lips.

Then thing s got heated in the back of the car.

" We're here Mr. Jacobs" said the driver.

The couple quit making out and rose. Anna's hair was a complete mess, and Glenn had lip-gloss all over his face.

" Well, all I could hear was your lips and tongue smacking together." Remarked the driver. Glenn felt bad so he came the guy a tip.

" I'll keep that our secret. By the way, good going man!"

Glenn high fived the driver while he drove off.

He grabbed his suitcase and handed Anna her duffel.

" Thanks babe" she said seductively. " How EVER will I pay you back?" Glenn smiled his evil smile; his Kane smile as most would call it.

The eager couple checked into the hotel. Various WWE stars including Vickie Guerrero, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, AJ Lee and Mark Henry saw Glenn holding hands with Anna and rushing off .

" Someone's getting lucky" commented Dolph.

" She's cute" replied A.J.

" Not as cute as you are" replied put her hand out " I have a boyfriend thanks".

Adam arrived at the hotel shortly afterwards. "Hey Adam! You just missed Glenn with a scorching hot woman. Holy crap man!" commented Dolph. Mike beamed. " I met her she's a cool shick, Her name is Anna. She's from Arkansas so she's likely easy."

Vickie slapped him on the back of the head. " Don't say such horrible things Michael Gregory". He just shrugged his shoulders.

Adam looked like his heart was about to break. ' I asked her out. And she rejects me like nothing and throws herself at Glenn. It's not fair man." He began to whine.

" Adam move on will you!" Exclaimed Vickie.

" She want's Glenn so leave her alone will ya!"

Vickie's words didn't help the jealous rage Adam felt himself in.

"No one turns me down." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Make Love.

The eager couple arrived at their floor and practically slammed their hotel room closed. Glenn eyed Anna like she was a goddess standing before him.

Anna yearned to have him inside of her.

She pushed him in the direction of the bed, he gladly obeyed as she pointed.

He laid on his back with his shirt and jeans on.

Anna started to slowly undress him, first came the shirt.

She threw it on the floor, and his huge muscles completely blew her away.

She had to take a second to kiss his chest and lick a nipple.

The second she did he moaned aloud.

" Oh you like that." She asked seductively.

She started kissing his chest, and then started getting lower and lower.

She sucked on his shaft while jerking her hand. He moaned loudly.

" Holy shit" he whispered. He eyed the gorgeous brunette giving him a blowjob. Then, she stopped and stuck her tongue down this throat. He moved down to her neck and started sucking.

" Are you ready baby?" he asked. Anna nodded.

"Wait. I got these from Mike, and now I guess I can thank him." He pulled out a box of Trojan Magnum XL Condoms.

He ripped the box open eagerly and rolled the condom onto his shaft.

"Okay. NOW are you ready?" Anna nodded again. Then he slid into her slowly. Her tightness immediately felt like ecstasy.

" _Pain and pleasure_" she kept thinking.

The first few thrusts hurt like hell, but the next ones felt fantastic.

Before she knew it he was violently and strongly thrusting into her.

Then in a sweet orgasm he stopped abruptly. The look on his face indicated he had come.

It alarmed him when he took the used condom off and t had a significant amount of blood on it.

He immediately felt like something was wrong. "You okay baby? Uhhh I have blood on here."

Anna smiled at him. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you I'm a virgin. Well, now I'm not a virgin. You did me pretty hard too."

Glenn immediately felt bad. " I thought you'd done it before that's why I did it so hard. Oh God have I hurt you?" his concerned touched Anna.

" No. I'm fine. Bleeding is normal when you first have sex. Didn't you take Susan's v-card? Glenn shook his head. "No."

" Oh.. Okay then. You took mine, but obviously you know that."

He kissed her on the forehead. "How on earth did I find you? My perfect woman"

"You needed gas and Mike and Randy Orton are too metrosexual to pump it." Glenn chuckled. "Randy's weird like that, but he's a great guy."

Anna looked at Glenn with disbelief in her eyes. Her world with him was Utopia. Her phone buzzed with the sound of her sister's AC/DC thunderstruck ringtone. 

" Yelloooo-" she answered.

" Hi Chrysta. Yeah.. yeah.. yeah I'm with him what did you think I was doing? I'm coming back in two weeks to see daddy. Love you sissy, loosen up will ya?"

Anna shook her head and tossed her phone into her Lulu Lemon Bag.

"Even though she drives me crazy and acts like Hitler, she's my sister and I love her". Glenn wrapped his arms around her naked body. She felt something poke her in the back. "Sorry" he said.

She snuggled even closer to his naked body.  
>"Don't worry about it. "She said. "Hey how about we go find a place to eat?"<p>

" After I can move again that would awesome. I think my body is in shock, but yes! I need to be eat, I'm a hungry giant".

" You're so freaking cute" exclaimed Anna.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Glenn and Anna appeared all fresh and clean about an hour after they had arrived. Mark, Mike and Randy were standing in the lobby with a few other superstars.

" Oh my God he got laid" whispered Mike.

"Shhhhh " said Adam.

" What are you shushing Copeland? asked Glenn. He had Anna glued to his side.

" Looks like someone got lucky" suggested Mike.

Glenn stared at his friend with a blank look.

" Hi Anna."said Adam, in complete awe of her beauty. He could have talked to Glenn, but he instead chose to be an asshole to the couple because of his jealousy.

" Adam you can talk to me too man, we're like best friends." Glenn tried to be nice and reasonable with him. Much to Glenn's dismay Adam walked right up to Anna.

" I think you're a gold digger. When you're done screwing The Giant and taking his money come see me. I like your kind of gold digger, sassy, sexy, and young. I can see why my guy here boinks you".

Before he knew it Adam was on the floor. Pain coursed through his nose.

" You're Jealous she picked me and not you! Calm the fuck the down before I have to hit you again!" Glenn grabbed Anna's hand and they rushed away.

" Did you have to deck your best friend?" Anna asked while Glenn practically pulled her.

" Well maybe the prick will think next time before calling my girlfriend names".

Glenn heard a heck of a lot of buzzing coming from his pocket. He pulled out his custom blackberry to see a whole bunch of texts. The scariest one was from Paul Levesque. " **Papa-in-law wants to talk about breaking kayfabe , AND hitting Adam**."

"Ahhh crap! I'm in trouble now. This is bloody stressful. "

Anna grabbed his hand.

" I'm bringing out bad feelings being here. Should I go home?" she asked, looking at the floor.

He lifted her chin up with his massive hand.

" I want to be with you and there's not a damn thing Adam or your sister can do about it. I don't want you to leave. I'm home when I'm with you".

The couple came across a bar with an outdoor patio.

" Hey about we go in! I think I see Mike in there".

Fair enough they came across some of the Glenn's friends, including Adam who had a bruised nose.

The two men tried hard to ignore one another.

" Ok kids." commented Mark." Are we going to continue with this bullshit or act like men?"

Mark was growing increasingly frustrated with the situation.

" ADAM! Glenn is with Anna and you need to accept that and move on. Glenn, you don't go hitting your friends! And gorgeous Anna; welcome to our crazy group. "He kissed her hand.

" I'll get some beer please" Glenn hollered over at a waitress. If he had to suffer with putting up with Adam he needed to have a few drinks.

She immediately recognized him as Kane." Hey can I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan of yours

Oh my God I'm waiting on KANE!" She handed him a pen and a piece of paper. He gladly signed it.

" Hey thanks, always nice to meet a fan. "The waitress asked him if he wanted her number.

" NO thanks. I'm actually here with my girlfriend.

Anna stood up and touched her man's chest while glaring at the young waitress.

"I'll have a Cosmo, and keep your eyes to yourself sweetheart." The waitress got scared and scurried off the get Glenn his beer; and also to get Anna her Cosmo.

She stood proudly eyeing the waitress.

"Y_eah you stay the fuck away from him. A good distance away is nice". _

Glenn looked at her with adoration. The couple sat back down at the large table.

Mike patted Glenn on the back. "You still got it bro." Glenn shook his head.

The horribly embarrassed waitress returned with a beer for Glenn.

" Hey thanks, I gotta girl so I can't go out with you, but thank-you very much for the invite" he shook her hand.

"It's flattering". The waitress reluctantly handed Anna her drink and gave her an evil look.

"I'm worried she's spit in it now. Are there any floaties in here? "She asked Mike who was next to her, as Glenn was also covering his eyes. He scoped out her drink.

" Na looks safe". Mike replied.

Glenn and Anna sat back down and cuddled in the booth.

After a few moments of silence Mark broke it,

" Randy over here is a great guy. Don't let the asshole look get to ya, he's great, hey- Randal Keith" Mark gestured over to Randy who was sipping a coke.

Randy looked at him like he was insane.

"The man with the biggest heart. May God guide your sperm."

Mike started hysterically laughing. " SPERM!" he said repeatedly and laughing.

Mark, Mike, Randy, Glenn, Anna and even Big Paul stared at Miz like he belonged in the psych ward. "ANOTHER DRINK PLEASE!" hollered Glenn loudly.

"How is trying to conceive a baby humorous?" asked Randy.

"Mike. You are the most idiotic person I know, but you're talented and funny as hell. We don't need a TV we have you! "

"Mark I love your random dad moments." Mike replied, raising his beer " I love ya Mark"

Mark continued on without acknowledging Mike had dropped the L bomb.

" As you know Glenn here is my baby brother. We have been best friends since 1998." Glenn raised his beer in response as well.

"Now Glenn , you apologize for hitting Adam! Adam you say sorry for being so rude. "

The men very hesitantly shook hands.

" We don't need dramatic crap in our lives, especially with stressful travel."

For the remainder of the night things were peaceful.

Glenn drank a whole bunch of beer.

Anna was content by Glenn's side sipping her Cosmo.

At last call Anna put her hand on her boyfriend's crotch. Adam saw what she was doing and envy filled his body.

" Well my girlfriend shall we boogie on—" said Glenn with a burp.

" Oh Gosh I have beer burps."

Anna turned to Mark, who was trying not to laugh . " Is he always like this when he's been drinking?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! When we were in England he got so plastered he sang Karaoke."

He interrupted." Yeah! And I was damn good at it too, I looked sexy. You know a few things about being sexy." Glenn pointed at Anna.

Then he started to kiss her neck.

" Not here baby. We've got to wait until we get back to the hotel" Mike nearly spit his beer out.

"Thanks for that mental picture" said Mark.

He looked completely traumatized.

" I'm happy I have this hot lady here. After Susie-Q and Melinda passed I thought I'd never love again. Anna I love you. It means everything in the world that you came after me. "

Anna was stunned. Had he just said love?

She told herself it was a simple misinterpretation.

Mike and Mark just shook their heads and smiled.

Adam, Mike, Mark, and Paul just listened happily to Glenn's drunken talk.

" Anna you are smoking hot and I've loved you since the very moment I saw you. I get major points for getting in your pants. It has been one of my greatest accomplishments."

Mike's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

" Holy shit man! You did score. Good for you bro!" He patted Glenn on the back.

" Yeah I'm lucky to have this girl here. I was a jackass when I didn't call her."

Anna snuggled into her drunk man.

" Alright I have to take my bombed boyfriend back to the hotel."

She grabbed his arm and he stumbled out.

" Sorry baby for being so drunk" said Glenn.

" I'll still make sweet love to you though. "

The couple hopped into a car provided by WWE. " How are you back there" asked the driver.

Anna had to do up his seatbelt. " Good" she said to the driver.

" Just have a VERY intoxicated Glenn Jacobs back here".

The driver looked at Anna in the rear view mirror.

" So YOU'RE the girl on in the internet!" Anna was confused.

" Really? I'm on the net? Like as a big topic?"

" Yeah TMZ ! Kane's kissing you and broke character."

" Oh yeah that happened in Connecticut. Instead of calling his boss he got intoxicated instead, HEAVILY intoxicated."

"I'm DRUNK, not intoxicated there's a difference sexy thing".

"No there isn't sweetheart, sorry".

"Oh. Dammit then, you're smart! We have you get you a school girl outfit… you have no clue what that will do to me".

**List of items that turn Glenn on:**

**School-girl outfit. **

**Lu-Lu Lemon Pants. CHECK AND CHECK.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sonib89- thank-you so much for the reviews.. you make my day :D

"Ooooo my big bald head" moaned Glenn

" Morning my sunshine" said Anna, who was making coffee in one of his shirts.

"Sexy" he said gruffly, before rubbing his eyes free of morning dew.

"I'm sorry for last night. I kind of remember it, but most of it's a haze. Oh God did I violate you?" Anna poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Nah. It was pretty consensual I think. I was a bit drunk too. You used protection, just so you know THAT won't be an issue." Glenn wanted to have kids, but he and Anna were stilling getting to know each other.

"I want babies, just not right this moment"

Anna walked over to him lying in bed and handed him a coffee.

" So you have to go to Connecticut to see Vinnie Mac?" Glenn nodded in agreement.

'" Yeah. I think I've ticked him off breaking my kayfabe. I wish I didn't have to do this hung the hell over. He touched his head.

"OUCH the light stings my eyes!" he reached into his gym bag and grabbed his Gucci sunglasses.

"It's kind of sunny there so I'll wear these". Anna shook her head and gave him a kiss.

"So how about you go see Vinny and I'll call Chrysta, then I'll get all of our stuff packed up so we can go to your place over in Tennessee …I'm so excited to see your house! And sleep in your bed." Glenn nodded happily.

" Way to get excited there baby. Don't worry there's still tons of time for me to do the hell out of you in OUR bed".

He simply loved the sound of " Our bed".

Glenn let out a giant yawn and stretched. "Better go get chewed out now".

Then he grabbed his jeans and t-shirt from the gym bag and slipped them on. " Wish me luck sexy thing" said Glenn, slipping on his shoes.

" Luck" said Anna. She took another sip of her coffee then kissed her man.

" See you soon" Glenn shut the door behind him unsure of what Vince was going to say.

**Vinny Mac's Office. **

"Now Glenn I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, because that's not my job. However, it has come to my attention this new relationship you have found yourself in. I say congratulations to you, but I've also heard some comments about her being a gold digger. With that I say be careful, I hope I will get to know you're new girlfriend in the near future and my image of her is changed.

There are a few things I am upset about. The first being, you hit Adam in a public place. He's not pressing charges against you, but he wants revenge in the ring.

The second thing is you breaking kay fabe. Running up to your YOUNG girlfriend and publically making out with her was not a good move. Unless-

It was like Vince had sent thunder with the wave of his finger.

"What if your squeeze came onto WWE Programing as your love interest?" Glenn interrupted.

" With all due respect sir, her name is Anna King." Vince nodded his head.

"You could have told me that at the beginning of my lecture".

Glenn shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you were on a roll".

" Do you want to talk to your girlfriend and see if she'd be interested in being a Diva?"

Glenn felt slightly uneasy.

"You have to promise me she won't get hurt" said Glenn sternly. 

"Yes Glenn! Unless she wants to wrestle. Anyways, talk to her about it and we'll go from there".

Glenn was shocked. "I'm not fired?" he asked .

"Heavens no. I DO want you to talk to Anna King about joining our little team here.

Glenn thought for sure he'd be fired.

" O.k… I'll do my best. You don't think my hot girlfriend by my side who DOESN'T screw me over will tarnish my image?" Vince shook his bald head.

" It will be a great storyline I think, with REAL love, REAL emotional connection."

" Ok sir. Thank-you very much. I'll talk to her about it." Vince reached over and gave him a hug.

"You are a wonderful, smart and talented guy. Susan and Melinda are looking down proudly".

**Chrysta's Penis Question**

"Hi Chrysta." Said Anna.  
>" Hey Anna how's life with the giant?"<p>

" great and his name is Glenn."

"How big's his penis?"

"CHRYSTA!" shrieked Anna.

"Please tell me. I know you've fucked it's obvious"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. PLEASE tell me, I'll quit being a bitch."

Anna sighed loudly. "It's huge. Like almost the size of my arm huge. Are you happy now?"

Chrysta squealed. "That made my day sissy".

"Are you gonna grow up and quit being a bitch?"

"Yes Anna Banana. HEY! Maybe you can get my one of those hot wrestlers to date me".

"Maybe Chrysta. She heard the sound of footsteps coming toward their room.

I think I here Glenn I'll see you in a few days.. Love ya" ****CLICK

"HEY BABY I missed you." Anna squealed and jumped into his arms.  
>"I have something important I need to talk to you about".<p>

Anna thought she was getting dumped. A huge frown filled her face.

" No no no baby, it's not a bad thing".

Relief filled her face. "What is it?"

"Vince wants you to be a WWE Diva and be my love interest while I'm feuding with Edge. It seems Vinny Mac likes you and wants your sexy body on T.V"

Anna nearly dropped to the floor..." **Me a..a…. Diva**_?_


	15. Chapter 15

"No thank-you. I like the idea of plain-old Anna Jacobs". She let it slip out of her tongue." King, I meant King" He beamed at her.

" You said Jacobs."

" Oh. I did, Anna turned beet red.

"I'm not fired and you're going to be a WWE Diva. This is so exciting; you can witness firsthand what I do".

Anna didn't like the sound of being a diva very much.

"No thank-you baby. I'm with you and get to travel with you. I don't want to be a diva, thank Vince for me though".

Glenn was slightly disappointed. "O.K sweetheart. As long as you're by my side".

"So what else did Vinny-Mac have to say?"

"He just told me Adam wants revenge. I really don't care about Adam though. I hope we can be more civil, but he needs to chill the hell down before I knock him out".

Anna was turned on by his rough attitude. "You get all bothered when people insult me don't you?" She sat next to him in bed.

"Geesh you'd hate to be with me every day at work. I have a town gossip calling me a tramp, and my sister calls me all kinds of names". He put his massive arm around her protectively, what he couldn't understand is why an amazing woman like Anna got bullied all the time.

"You're not a tramp or a gold digger".

Anna was alarmed. "Is that what Vinny Mac said?" Glenn hesitantly nodded.

"A lot of people kind of think you're a gold digger. "

Anna shut her eyes and nodded. "I knew this would happen eventually. Well I'm going to prove that I belong by your side and that I'm here because I love you".

Glenn wasn't sure if he heard it right. "I love you too Anna. I can't wait to go through this rollercoaster with you." He rolled his eyes.

" I think we're ready to face the world together. "Glenn let out an evil smile.

"The question is are YOU ready?" Anna blushed.

"Ready for what?" she squealed.

He pulled her over to the bed and started to kiss her neck. The blankets came over top both of them.

The couple laid in each other's arms covered in sweat after doing the deed.

" I guess I should get to the airport shortly. Is there any way I can convince you to come home with me? I mean I thought that was the plan." Glenn looked devastated he had to be without Anna.

"I have to go home and check on my daddy and my difficult sister. "

"Oh yeah I feel like an idiot talking about this NOW, but what happened to your dad? Does he see a doctor on a regular occasion?" Anna looked at the floor.

"He fell off a roof while putting new shingles on a house". Glenn's eyes widened.

"Really? Is he paralyzed?"

Anna shook her head. "It's looking like he'll be able to recover, but it will take time. He has a therapist that comes in twice a week. Who I think has the hots for my dad, a lot of women in town do. Anyways, he fell off a roof would be the short of it. He heals a bit more every day. There was no way we could afford to put him into a facility so Chrysta and I look after him".

Glenn felt even more proud to have her as a girlfriend. "You are so selfless Anna. I love that about you. What ever happened to your mom?" Anna turned over in bed to face him.

"Is this _really_ good after-sex talk?"

"Yes it's fine."

"If I tell you, can I ask you a few things about Susan?"

Glenn nodded. "Yes".

"O.K. well my mom and dad had Chrysta REALLY young. It was a one night stand with two incompatible people getting knocked up. Well, stupidly enough they had some more hateful sex and WAH-LAH here I am. We'll just skip ahead and say she got addicted to heroin and left us when I was 6 and Chrysta was 9. Daddy had a great job and provided for us. But, there are just some things you need a mom for".

It was then that Glenn realized he wasn't the only broken one in the relationship.

Saying farewell for the week….

" I wish we didn't have to separate baby". said Glenn , who was grasping onto his girlfriend.

"It's only a week, besides you need to get back to your friends. I'm sure they worry sick about you". Glenn still hadn't let go.

"Oh you big baby. I love you ok? Don't forget that I love you. It's about me and you NOT us and everybody else".

It was agreed that Glenn went home for a week, as did Anna. After all, they had lives in different states. After the week Glenn would fly to Arkansas to pick her up for WWE RAW.

With one final kiss the announcer called for Anna's flight to board. 'I Love you". Anna whispered in his ear.

**Glenn's night..**

Glenn unlocked the door to his ranch style mansion. "Home sweet home". He said walking through the massive door. There was one thing missing though, his Anna.

He left his luggage by the door and walked over to a framed picture of Melinda. It was at her second birthday, two weeks before she died. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I miss you Meli, I feel terrible every day of my life that I missed your second birthday."

He felt a rumble in his stomach. "Oh Gosh I'd better eat something"

Glenn wandered into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

He glanced around the kitchen and saw a mirage of children's toys sprawled out.

He even pictured Dora the Explorer pumping through their home theater system.

The silence Glenn found himself in was almost unbearable. "Oh God it's like a funeral home in here." said Glenn aloud.

"Ahh crap! Who the hell am I even talking to!" he grabbed a pizza from the freezer and threw it into the oven.

" I'm going to lay the hell down and watch a movie. My legs hurt and my head hurts! And my heart hurts because I miss my Anna". He plopped down on his couch.

"Who the hell am I talking to again? No one." The Longest Yard with Adam Sandler played on the 102 inch TV. "Alright!" exclaimed Glenn.

He glanced back to over to his daughter's picture and frowned a little bit. Then a thought crossed his mind._" Maybe Anna and I will have kids". _A smile developed on his lips. "_If they look anything like Anna they'll be gorgeous little kids". _

**Anna's night.**

"Hey Hoe face I'm back." yelled Anna. She walked into the front door of the gas station. After having the life of a WWE girlfriend, her home seemed so small. "Hi Anna. Where's the giant?"

"He went home to Knoxville Tennessee. I'm here to see how daddy's doing and how you're doing." Chrysta stood up and gave her sister a hug.

"I'm sorry I was such a cow to you Anna. I AM jealous, perhaps you can introduce me to a wrestler?' she made a pout.

'Maybe. Sheamus is newly single ."With that, Chrysta immediately lit up.

"Down girl".

" So. How are THINGS? "asked Chrysta with a devious look on her face.

" Good. How are THINGS with you?" Anna applied her lip gloss.

" Not as good as things with you though. You're sexually active! Argh don't get pregnant now!"

Anna shushed her sister. "Let's not talk about my sex life. I'm going to see how daddy is".

She knocked on her dad's door. "Daddy it's Anna."

"ANNA!" he exclaimed. She burst through the door and hugged her dad.

"How are you angel? How's your old timer doing?" he asked with a chuckle.

"He's great. We still haven't got all the autographs for you, but we're working on it. I actually have some news" Johnny looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Please don't tell me your pregnant".

Anna shook her head violently. "NO daddy! I'm not pregnant! I was offered a job as a WWE Diva".

Johnny beamed with excitement. "REALLY ANNA BANANA!"

Chrysta came flying into the her father's room

. "Everything ok back here?"

"Yes Chrysta. It's just I was offered a WWE Diva position. I turned it down".

Both of them stared at Anna was she was insane.

"Now that the hell did you do that for?" asked Chrysta.

" All I want is to be WITH Glenn. I don't need to be involved in wrestling. I just want to be his support system by his side. NOT on camera. "

" You're insane for not taking the job" replied Chrysta.

" But, Cupid has seriously struck this girl" she put her arm around her baby sister.…

" And I don't think there's anything that can keep these lovebirds apart".


	16. Chapter 16

Anna and Chrysta sat in the living room painting their toenails. They shared a bowl of popcorn and laughed over fond childhood memories. After laughing about the time their dad fell into the swimming pool Chrysta noticed her sister looked sad.

" Do you miss your giant?" asked Chrysta. Anna dipped the small brush into the nail polish container.

" Yeah. I wanted to come home for a little bit though. I wish I could have gone to Knoxville with him though". She painfully sighed while she painted the last part of her little toe.

Chrysta put her arm on Anna's shoulder. "Well , when do you get to see him next?"

" In like a week." Chrysta attempted to make her sister happy.

" I'm sorry for being a bitch and practically forcing you to leave." Anna looked her sister in the eyes.

It's okay Chrysta. Just simmer down and quit having X rated dreams about my boyfriend and we'll be fine". Chrysta tossed a pillow at Anna. " Oh speaking of pillows I got you this little Miz pillow. Isn't he cute? Glenn got him to autograph it too. It says to Chrysta—"**hugs n' freakin' kisses. Mizaroo**".Anna tossed the Miz pillow at her.

Chrysta jumped up and hugged Anna in response.

" Thanks sissy. I have two MIZ autographs now, a Randy Orton, Undertaker, Kane and even Vince McMahon's! I love you!" she grasped onto her baby sister tightly. " O.K..O.K… you're squishing me! I have tiny frame". Chrysta released her sister.

" Sorry I hug when I'm excited."

" Yeah I know."

Just then " I'm sexy and I know it" began to play on her phone. " Oh my man! Ekkk" she squealed. Anna excitedly flipped open the cellphone.

" Hello" she answered.

" Hey baby what are you up to?"

" Oh Glenn! Chrysta and I are painting our toenails. I have the cutest design! " he made a face on the other line.

" Not used to woman talk I gotta get used to it again. So anyways I'm just sitting in my huge chair imagining you lying on my lap." Anna knew the pain of missing him back. " Yeah. I miss you too. I'll let you in on a secret. My toenails are red and black. The Little K's are hard to do though. I have almost all of them on." Glenn laughed lightly. " Awe. That's awesome babe. Umm I guess I should go, I have to have my shower and head to bed. I wish it was with you though. You still haven't been in my bed." Anna wanted nothing more than to be with him. " Don't remind me. You go have a nice sleep and I'll wait for my toenails to dry with my big sister". She doodled on a notepad while talking to her man.… "I love you Anna okay. It makes me happy that you and her are hanging out and getting along. Tell Chrysta I say hello." Anna drew a heart that said " I love Glenn".

" O.K goodnight."

She hung up, forgetting to say " I love you".

Anna panicked and tried desperately tried to text him back. " I LOVE YOU XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO SORRY I DIDN'T SAY IT BACK". Her fingers couldn't text fast enough.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Panic set it again. " Oh God is he mad at me?"

Chrysta heard her sister mumbling and went to see what the problem was.

" You okay honey?" she asked, walking on her heels.

" Oh I didn't say I love you back, and now I'm scared he's mad at me". Chrysta rolled her eyes.

"Oh god Anna! That man worships the ground you walk on, he ain't mad at you" She shot her sister a look.

" He loves me, but I'm not a God. I'm just plain Anna." She eyed her finished toenails.

" The plain old Anna boat sailed a long time ago just so you know."

Anna tried to change the topic.

" Don't you love my KANE toenails I'm so proud of my artwork." She heard a noise coming from the back door of the store.

"Oh GOD! We're getting robbed! and your giant boyfriend isn't here to guard us." She ran into the bathroom and grabbed her hairdryer. " I'll throw this at them if they try to do anything". Anna eyed her sister like she was insane.

" Ekkk I'm scared" whispered Chrysta. She nervously held onto her sister's back, then accidently grabbed her for support around the waist.

" Don't grab me weirdo." whispered Anna right back.

The person knocked on the door.

" Well it mustn't be a robber". She opened the door and was immediately picked up by a pair of huge arms.

"EKKK! What are you doing here baby?" she squealed. Glenn kissed her on the lips.

"You scared the FUCK out of us" shouted Chrysta, who was still holding the hairdryer.

"What were you planning on doing with that?" he asked, gesturing to her weapon of choice.

" If there was a burglar you'd be dead. Good thing it's just me". Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

" I can't believe you're here. The surprises keep coming with you. Love it." He beamed with excitement. " I have something to show you. I could have flown down here, but I wanted you to see my car. It's my baby we'll say." Anna excitedly slipped her flip flops on.

" Can you we go for a drive?" she asked excitedly. " Sure. Is there anywhere good to go at this time of the evening?"

Anna made a devious face. " The old barn will do for now."

Chrysta scrunched up her face.

" I was going to ask to come, but now definitely not".

She wandered into the dark front of the store to grab a Sprite.

" I'm going to bed. Don't get pregnant now". Anna gave her sister the middle finger.

" So where were we?" she grabbed his neck and lowered his head to kiss her.

" Let's go for a drive lover. By the way, do you love my toenails?" She kicked her foot up. He caught the sight of her thong underwear and immediately grew excited. She took his hand and guided him out into the August night.

She was immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw a Ferrari in the small parking lot.

"NO freaking way!" she shouted. " I didn't think your sex appeal couldn't be any higher! Now you show up to surprise me in a FERRARI! Oh God can we screw in here? It would make my entire life if we had sex in your sweet-ass car". Glenn wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You don't waste any time becoming sexual with me do you? O.K let's go for that drive…. with happy endings" He unlocked the car and gestured for her to get in.

" OH my GOD! I think I'm dreaming." Anna pinched herself. " Nope. Real".

Glenn started the Ferrari much to her delight.

" Down to the old barn I guess. It's just across town so about a ten minute drive not even. " he obliged and drove right to the barn.

"Here we are. I feel like we're in a murder movie or something. This is too Blair Witch for me." Just then Anna took off her top.

It immediately shut him up. " Wow there's the response I was looking for ". She climbed on top of him and the couple started to dry hump. A loud moan emerged from his mouth.

" How about we go right by the barn and continue under the stars." Anna agreed as it would be more comfortable lovemaking. He led her out of the car and they went to do the deed. Luckily the grass was really soft and Glenn laid his woman on the ground and entered her violently. She immediately let out a loud moan as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She looked up at the bright stars while pleasure coursed through her body. She inhaled his scent like it was the last time she would have him. It was a sweet, but very masculine scent and she loved it. Anna heard his moans when he went into her, which turned her on even more.

" I love you." He said as he came. " I love you too." She responded. He collapsed next to her on the ground. " Wow" she whispered. " You're worried about making noise after that just happened? Jesus Anna." The couple watched the stars for a few minutes. They felt something sprinkle on them. " Is it raining?" They got up quickly.

" No. I think it's a sprinkler system. Oh shit I think we just did it on someone's property. Glenn grabbed Anna's hand and they rush up the small hill.

" I'm drenched honey." Glenn unlocked the door to his luxury car.

" It's gonna get all gross in here. Oh well." Their drenched bodies sat in the Ferrari.

" Wow. That's a great sex moment". Glenn put his hand on her thigh as her started the vehicle." So. I guess we should get back to my place. I have a double bed so it's gonna be squishy in there."

" It just means I get to be closer to you." He rubbed her thigh.

" So how about we crash after we get to my place?" Glenn nodded in agreement. "Hey! What about your pooch?" asked Anna, slightly worried.

"Oh my neighbor and good friend Marty took her in. He also has a boxer and they like each other."

" Oh good baby. Again be warned it will be a tight fit in my bed."

He looked at his beautiful drenched girlfriend from the driver's seat.

" Since when do you get scared of the dark Mr. Jacob Goodnight?" he gave her the thumbs up.

" I'm kind of a big baby when It comes to things like that." He felt embarrassed. She held his massive hand.

" I'll protect you from the Boogeyman don't you worry. I'll flirt my way out of it." Glenn made a face of jealousy.

" No flirting with other men. Period." He made himself very clear. Anna was kind of taken aback. " Yes Sir". She said sternly. He half laughed in response. " Oh sorry, I got a bit jealous there, but I mean look at you.. WOW… and look at me.. almost retired WWE wrestler. I'm 45 just so you know".

Anna rubbed his hand. "I know that sweetheart, and I don't care. I love you and I'm not concerned about your age. As for the jealousy, I don't mind. I'm jealous too so if there's any romance bits in your future tell me so I don't watch." Anna leaned on the window of the Ferrari.

Glenn pretended she didn't bring it up. " We're here." he said nervously, while the car came to a stop.

"You just avoided that topic like the plague what's going on babe?"

"Well Vince wanted you, as my new girlfriend to do a pretty interesting storyline with fellow heel HHH. You kind of mess up Sheamus, Make out with me, be on the road with me, have sex with me, you know lots of stuff with me in it. If you turned down the job the spot would go to Eve."

It had become blatantly obvious that Glenn wanted to share his last wrestling moments with Anna.

She felt at the moment the most loving thing she could think of was to say yes to the job.

"O.K tell Vince I'm in, but I am NOT wrestling. I don't need a reason to knock Eve out. She seems like a nice girl. Just so you know though, I might do Playboy if asked."

Glenn stopped dead in his tracks just before they reached the side door of the gas station.

"Over my dead body will you do Playboy. What you have under there are my goods, not millions of pervert's goods. I AM over the moon about you saying yes to the job though.. I can't wait to spend my last days on the road with you. I love you baby." Anna gave him a giant kiss in response.

" O.K. it's late so try to be as quiet as you can. Well, with your giant-ness it might be hard. Take my hand and I'll guide you to my room." He did what he was told and surrendered his hand.

After some weaving in the darkness they reached Anna's bedroom. " Wow" said Glenn as he laid in her bed. "This really is cramped in here." Anna climbed over him to the wall side of the bed.

" I'll just burrow under your arm. Oh yeah. Heaven right here." before she could finish what she was saying, Anna was out like a light. Glenn kissed her forehead, and he too fell asleep. " I love you Anna Jacobs." He whispered softly.


	17. Chapter 17

Glenn woke up to a very empty bed. At first he panicked a little bit, but then heard Anna talking to her

sister in their small kitchen.

" So, let me get this straight, you and Giant got it on on someone's property, then the sprinklers came on atop of you and him? That's the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!" Chrysta put her coffee cup and down and started to hysterically laugh. " Good to know my sex life is hilarious" mumbled Anna, who had messy hair and no make-up on.

Glenn gave a final stretch before joining the two women in the kitchen.

" HEY BABY!" said Anna excitedly. " hey you look beautiful sweetheart" said Glenn, kissing her on the cheek.

" Hey! No beautiful for me?" asked Chrysta, posing like she was in front of a camera.

" You look…. nice" is all he could say. Chrysta made a face. " Thanks… I guess".

"I missed you this morning at my jog." Remarked Anna.

Glenn wiped morning dew from his eyes.

"Oh. How tragic. I'll drown my sorrows in some coffee." He grabbed himself a mug and poured the black gold into it. Anna punched him the arm. "That hurt!" he whined.

" So, on a Sunday morning what do you Arkansas people like to do?" Anna took a sip out of her coffee.

" I run and do core training today." Glenn made a face in response.

" Ewww. No offense baby, but this is my day off. What's your dad up to? I guess I better get on his good side before I tell him I'm taking you on the road with me".

Chrysta's eyes immediately widened.

"When did you figure this out baby sissy?"

" Last night. It seems Eve wants some of what's mine, so I took the job. I'm NOT wrestling, but I'll do my best with the acting." Glenn put his arm around her.

"You'll do great sweetheart. I'll be with you every step of the way. "

He took another sip of his coffee.

" I have a ton of Colombian Coffee at my house I need to bring here. It's like the Rolls Royce of coffees. Anyways, if I'm going to stay here for any amount of time we need to get you another bed. That double aint' gonna cut it. I'm a giant man." Anna kissed him on the cheek.

"Your bed at home must be HUGE and I can only imagine what your shower looks like". Glenn gave her a devious smile.

" One day baby. One day". Anna poured herself another cup of coffee.

" Ew" Chrysta whispered.

"Well we should go talk to daddy bear about this new job I've found myself in".

She took his hand and guided him to Johnny's door. She knocked lightly.

" Come in baby girl." he said quietly.

" OLD TIMER!" he exclaimed.

" How are things?" Johnny's mood went up about a hundred points right then and there. It was as though he had forgotten about his daughter.

" So it seems Anna has changed her mind about the job as my manager/girlfriend." Johnny re adjusted himself on the bed. " There's my Anna Banana!" he exclaimed excitedly. " daddy you only noticed Glenn. It's fine though, you're a fan."

" Oh sorry Banana. I'm still getting used to your boyfriend here. Still WEIRD, but is that right? You want to work for WWE now? I say good for you. It's gonna be some pretty hefty pay hey? Maybe you can get us out of this place and onto somewhere new". Anna had a huge grin on her face.

" Yes. I'll give you a great life daddy, and take good care of you. But,I've come to ask for your blessing of sorts. I really want to take this new journey and I love this man right here. What I'm getting at is I want to live with him in Knoxville. No offense daddy, but this place is just terrible without Glenn here. Even ask Chrysta, I'm miserable without him." Johnny frowned slightly.

" Thanks a lot Banana. Make me feel like chop liver". He looked at his feet.

" Oh no daddy. I didn't mean it like that. I'm in love and can't really help it you know?" Glenn put his hand around her waist.

"Johnny. I'd love to have Anna live with me. I'll even pay for you to have homecare if you like. As long as I can be with my woman I'm fine". Johnny interrupted.

"Now you may have deflowered her, but she is still my baby girl. Until I hand her off on her wedding day she's my baby NOT yours." Glenn tried his best not to let his protective side get the best of him. After all, this was his treasure's father.

"O.K sorry Johnny. Hey! I'll even hire you a young woman to take care of you. She'll be cute."

Johnny's face immediately lit up. "O.K …O.K.. I'm tired of all the women folk here throwing themselves at me, maybe this young one will find my charm irresistible" Anna kissed her dad on the forehead.

" I get my looks from you daddy, and my awesome charm"

Glenn started to laugh. "I love how you call me old timer and you're OLDER than me, I still find that ironic". Johnny made a serious face.

"The only thing is, OLD TIMER you are my age and this is my baby girl. You're lucky man, that you have ME as a daddy-in-law. Some daddy's would try to kick your ass.. and probably fail too."

Johnny pictured what it would be like to have a home care nurse. It seemed more and more awesome the more he thought about it.

"I don't think Anna and I have been away from each other for that long. I'm sure Anna's told you about my concubine ex-wife… she's rather do heroin than be a mother. So that's why I'm hesitant to just let her go with you. Anna Cash is my world and my treasure, as with my Chrysta.."

Johnny was in deep thought.

"Whatever Anna Banana. I'm a free spirit like I said." He pulled her close.

"As long as you do NOT pose for that filthy Playboy you go do your WWE thing; I'm fine with it. I will be your daddy watching proudly." Anna grew even more excited.

"Thank-you Daddy! And thank-you my boo". She grabbed the back of Glenn's neck and pulled him down for a big wet kiss.

" Ughhh Ok.. Ok… you two get the heck out before I change my mind!"

" And DADDY! How did you know about the deflowering?"

Johnny eyed his baby daughter, who had turned into a woman.

" I wasn't born yesterday Anna".

With that, Anna excitedly rushed into her bedroom to gather her things.

"So baby.. we need to take a trip to Stamford to meet with the WWE Board to discuss where we go from here. Paul will want to meet you and talk about a lot of things before you start."

Glenn couldn't help but feel on top of the world. ….


	18. Chapter 18

" So are you nervous to meet the WWE Team?" asked Glenn.

Anna neatly folded her belongings on her small bed.

" A little bit. I've heard Vince is a big teddy bear though."

Glenn nodded in agreement." He's a great guy as long as you work your ass off. He doesn't tolerate anyone doing less than their best. Vince is a fabulous man though, he's like a big kid and charitable to everyone." Anna smiled. She grabbed her duffle bag and tossed in onto her bed and unzipped it.

" Good to know. Do you have some sort of line you use on people when they ask you about Vince? "

She carefully placed her clothes into the duffel.

" No. He's a great man and I have nothing but respect for him. His company is awesome to work for with great benefits and everything. When I retire I'll get a kickass pension from them too. So it's good."

The couple then began to pack up the remainder of their things.

" So.. Sweet cheeks, you're going to be on T.V in front of millions of people. Are you ready?" Anna took a very deep breath.

" Just let me get past the hiring process and we'll get there eventually. I just have to be my same old self and I'll be fine. I'll charm um to death. So how many people will be there?" Glenn clicked his tongue.

"Only about twelve. Vince McMahon, Stephanie Levesque, Paul Levesque, Stephen Farrelly, Mike Mizanin, Jim Ross, John Laurinaitis, and me… a few others too."

Anna shut her eyes. " Oh. Only the most important people in the business it sounds like". Glenn nodded. " Basically yes. Paul, Mike, Stephen, You and Me are all in a storyline. John Laurinaitis is actually a great man, so don' t let the character fool you".

" Oh he's bad on T.V isn't he?" she asked her man.

" Yeah he's a douchebag for lack of a better word. Outside of the ring he's a great guy to hang out with. We've had a beer before. Same with Sheamus, he's pretty cool too."

Anna spotted her hairdryer and grabbed it from her dresser.

" I need this. My hair can't live without it". She then tossed it into her duffel.

" O.K I have another suitcase you can have. We can't have you travelling everywhere with that."

" Hey I love my hobo duffel bag."

" Baby you're going to be making seventy-thousand dollars per year to start, you can't have luggage that looks that terrible."

Anna nearly dropped to the floor. " Is THAT what I'm contracted under? HOLY SHIT! That's awesome. Am I in the top ranks for salary?"

" Oh hell no. you make peanuts compared to some. No offense though, even I make about a million a year, hence the Ferrari."

" Oh my God what life have I got myself into?"

Glenn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "The life of the rich and famous of course".

She eyed her duffel bag for a moment. " So we're stopping at your place right? Before we head out on the road?"

" Yes sweetheart but I'm afraid only for a night. Then we go to Connecticut, Minnesota, Cleveland, and Maryland." Anna was excited.

" Holy crap for how long?"

" It's a two week adventure. Then in two weeks we go to Canada. "

" Hey I like Canada. I've been to Vancouver and Whistler, they kick ass."  
>" Yeah baby Vancouver's pretty cool. Maybe after our Canada round is over we'll stay in Vancouver for a week. We'll stay at Pan Pacific. I believe Gucci and Louis Vuitton are close by. I can buy you a purse."<p>

Anna nearly dropped to the floor. " You aren't buying me a Louis. Don't tease me like that." She jabbed him in the arm with her finger.

" You're a bully. I'm a sensitive giant." He rubbed his arm.

"Oh the poor baby. Do you need a kiss to make it better?" Glenn nodded and gave a pout.

She surprised him by jumping right into his arms.

" I love you and can't wait to begin this awesome journey with you."

" Me either. Shall we go say bye to your dad and sister?"

" Good idea babe. Glenn opened the bedroom door for her. She emerged with her hobo duffel full of her clothes.

" So I guess we'll leave some of this in Knoxville." Anna said, pointing to the massive amount of clothes.

"Of course sweetheart".

Chrysta came slothfully over from the living room.

" I have a horrid cold. So I'll stay away, but you two gave fun. Hey Giant! Don't be silly wrap your willy." Anna punched her sister in the arm.

"I love you skank. Maybe we'll send Mike over to entertain you. Glenn's going to call some homecare people and get a cute nurse to come stay here".

Chrysta blew her nose and coughed.

" Funny, and GOOD to have someone care for daddy. Go say bye to him."

Anna headed in the direction of her father's room and knocked on the door.

" Yes baby girl come in"

" Dad. Glenn and I are off. I'll call you okay? I love you. Your cute nurse will be here for a few days." Johnny put his arms out towards his daughter.

" O.K big hug. And a kiss" he kissed her on the forehead.

" You take care of her old timer! You hear me?" Glenn nodded.

" Yes of course. She's in good hands."

"She's in GOOD hands. I'm sure my daughter is. I know you… trust me I'm your age… and I'm horny as hell."

" Eww dad TMI!" shouted Anna.

"Anna Banana I was talking to old timer here. Go check on your sister, she's not well". He gestured for her to leave.

" Fine" she snickered.

" Now old timer. I can't tell you NOT to have sex with my young daughter because I'd be wasting my time, but you treat her like the diamond she is. Anna is a wonderful young woman that deserves everything in the world. You promise me old timer that you will take GREAT care of her.. I'll give you this". He pulled out a velvet box.

" This was Anna's grandma's ring. If you find in your future that you want to marry my daughter, you make sure it's an unforgettable moment. Down on one knee everything. You have my blessing".

Glenn was completely shocked. "Johnny I thought you didn't like me".

He shifted in his bed.

" You can give my Anna Banana the love and the life fit for a princess. I respect you for that. I can see the way Anna looks at you with complete adoration in her eyes. I also see the way you look at her. I don't agree with your being my age, but whatever! not much I can do about that now. The love boat set sail a while ago." Glenn felt completely humbled.

"Thank-you Johnny" is all he could say. He leaned over to shake the hand of his future father-in-law.

" You're welcome. Have fun introducing Anna to the road lifestyle. I'm not sure if she'll like it".

" I'll be there with her every step of the way. Helping her along".

" Yeah you'll help her all right.. with your penis you'll help her along" he whispered.

Glenn heard what he was so quiet about and smiled brightly.

" Basically" he thought.  
>" ANNA BANANA!" Johnny called out.<p>

" Yes daddy-o" said Anna, peaking from behind the door post.

" Come give me a hug. You and old timer have a six hour drive ahead of you. So you best be going."

Anna rushed over to her father and gave him one last hug and kiss.

" Love you daddy". She said in his ear.

" Love you too sweetheart. Take care now. Bring me more autographs!".

Anna kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Get better now okay? I love you sissy. Be good."

With that the couple was on the road.

The Ferrari was in gear.. Dirt spit up beneath the luxury sports car.

Slipknot blasted through the speakers. " AND WE WERE NEVER ALIVE AND WE WONT BE BORN AGAIN!" Anna mouthed " I LOVE YOU" over to Glenn. He squeezed her thigh in response. The entire Slipknot CD played twice.

A few hours later the couple came across an old diner-type restaurant.

" I'm hungry..you hungry sweetheart?" he looked over to a sleeping Anna. She had collected a trail of drool. " Cute" he thought.

" Hmmm I'll get something quick then" He stopped at the restaurant and rushed in. When he reached the counter he spotted some Cinnamon Buns and requested them from the waitress.

"KANE! IT'S KANE!" shouted an excited little boy. He immediately rushed over and hugged his leg. The little boy's father came rushing over. " I am SO sorry. Mathias you say sorry for invading this man's space."

" Oh not a problem. He grabbed a pen and some receipt paper from the till. " Here's an autograph. For Mathias. That's an AWESOME name. High five"

" AWESOME! DADDY I HIGH FIVED KANE!" Glenn beamed from ear to ear.

" Thanks man. You made my son's life." He patted Glenn on the back and rushed after his excited young son." MOMMY MOMMY I HIGHFIVE D KANE!"

"That was really cute" said Anna, who was standing behind him. He was slightly startled.

"Oh didn't mean to scare you. I woke up and you weren't there."

"Oh sorry. I wanted to stop and get a quick bite. And, I'm still apart of the daddy team you know".

"Melinda's in a better place." She put her arm around him.

" Shall we get on the road? I found another Slipknot CD for us to rock out to."

" I love you. Did I tell you that today? Not even Susan liked Slipknot". Glenn kissed Anna on the fore head.

" _MY dream girl right here. About to be in a storyline with my dream girl, moving in with my dream girl, and eventually asking my dream girl to marry me". _

SCORE FOR GLENN THOMAS!


	19. Chapter 19

Glenn spotted the Knoxville sign from afar.

" That means we're almost there! Yes!" he excitedly exclaimed.

" I can't wait for you to see your new home". He glanced over at a very excited Anna.

" Ekkkk I know I'm so stoked! So am I going to fall in love with this place?" she asked eagerly.

" Most likely." He said.

After a few minutes of driving they came up to a paved road with a giant rancher house on a huge patch of land. The four car garage sat on the side of the house with it's own private entrance. The sight took Anna's breath away.

Glenn stopped the car and Anna got out of the car excitedly.

" Oh my God. It's like out of a magazine! This is BREATHE TAKING BABY!" she ran over to him and gave him a kiss.

" Welcome home sweetheart."

Glenn grabbed their luggage and carried it to the door.

" Gotta unlock my door here. " he fumbled with his keys before getting the correct key.

" Alright. Here we are". He swung the door wide open.

They heard a barking and a little boxer came running over to greet them. " HEY BELLA BOO!"

Bella jumped right into Glenn's arms. " This is Bella. Her bark is worse than her bite, obviously case she's a suck." He gave Bella a kiss.

" I wuv you my baby. Yes I do."

He put his dog down.

" Wow. You are amazing. Even to your pets…"

" Well Bella's my only _living _baby".

As soon as he said that, Anna spotted a ton of Melinda pictures on the wall in the living room. There were even a few of Susan.

As she eyed the immaculate ranch house, she was completely taken aback on how truly amazing it really was.

There lay a gorgeous area rug over hardwood floor and the huge staircase winded up to a second story.

"This is amazing! It's like a palace. Oh my God! Is that a PACMAN game over there?" she asked, pointing to the see-through wall gaming room. Bella was winding down from the excitement of seeing Glenn.

"Yeah. Mike got that for me… little stinker. How about I give you a tour of the place and we'll play it?" He reached out for her hand." Sure sweets. I wanna see OUR bedroom". She said suggestively.

"We'll get there, but we'll start in the kitchen here." Anna saw the amazing granite countertops and immaculate faucets that covered the sink.

"Oh my God. There's a dishwasher here SWEEET!" she exclaimed. Glenn eyed her and smiled.

"Yep."

They continued onto the first bathroom that contained the largest shower she had ever seen.

" Oh my God. I could live in here. " She opened the massive door and stood in there for a moment.

" We'll both be in here soon." He said, opening the shower door.

" So my sweets. You're impressed with my steam shower are ya? Let's continue on here. I have a pretty cool laundry room I think you'll like." Anna eyed the laundry room.

" This is like a LAUNDRY ROOM from a magazine. And they're RED.. that's awesome baby. I can't wait to wash our clothes in those killer machines. I will be epic."

" Simple things amuse you sweetheart. That's one of the things I love about you. So, shall we get to bed? I'm exhausted."

Glenn opened the door to the master bedroom. "It's so nice!" she dove onto the massive bed.

" This is SO comfortable. I can stay on here for the rest of my life!" Every time she moved her body formed to the bed. " Yeah. That's my custom bed. The KANE… I kid you not…it's memory foam from Switzerland. It set me back like ten grand."

" It's amazing." She was in absolute heaven.

" So I guess we should hit the hay."

He took his pants off and threw them aside. Then he slipped his shirt off and tossed it with his pants.

" Wow. That was really hot". Glenn felt slightly embarrassed.

" Haha.. yeah? Not used to people calling me hot. "

Anna gestured for him to come over to her. She kissed his belly and touched his abs.

" I think you're hot." He kissed the top of her head in response.

" Thanks baby. So we're on the road tomorrow at seven am. We have to be at the Knoxville Airport by 10 am.. I like to be early. Luckily, the first class is always first, hence the name. My crew will meet us at the Minneapolis Airport for Smackdown.

It will be Mike, Randy, Mark and even Adam. Hopefully no more drama crap comes from Adam".

Anna grew excited. " It sounds like so much fun!"

Glenn sighed. "It gets old really fast. Luckily in a few years I'm retiring so the road life will be a thing of the past." The couple settled into Glenn's massive bed.

" I LOVE this bed! Ekkks there's so much room! Even when we share."

" Well baby. I'm seven foot giant, space is my good friend".

Anna snuggled as close as she could to him.

"I'm happy I'm here with you Glenn. I love you so much and you have no idea how happy you make me." He felt the same way about her.

" I love you too Anna. Let's get some sleep,we have a big day tomorrow".

Bella jumped into bed with the couple as well.

"It seems we're not alone Glenn". 

"Hi Bella boo.. now you lay at the end, daddy's right here. Then tomorrow you get to go see Kane again. Kane's the name of her boyfriend by the way . Luckily, they're both fixed so no puppies! Now Bella this is daddy's new girlfriend you be nice to her and protect her."

Bella licked Anna's face in response. " Well my dog likes you, and she's good at spotting bad people so I know I made a good choice falling in love with you".

" Ekk.. oh hi Bella. Yes you're a sweetheart" She continued to give Anna kisses.

" Bella. Settle. It's sleep time". She immediately went to the front of the bed and layed down.

" Good girl" he told her.

" As for you… you've been bad..." He started to kiss Anna's neck.

" What about Bella?" asked Anna.

" She'll move once things get rough".

" Rough hey?"

" Baby you have no idea"

Glenn covered him and Anna with the bedspread. He gave out a ferocious roar….


	20. Chapter 20

Anna paced nervously back and forth in the WWE office. 'It's okay sweetheart. You'll do awesome! Just be yourself baby.. that's all.. then they'll see you like I see you."

" How do you see me?"

" Is that what's important now? Just be confident and be your amazing self". Anna panicked.

" I don't know what the hell that means!' she raised her voice.

The receptionist quietly reminded her to be quiet.

" I know you're freaked out future Diva, but they are all GREAT people, Vince is a big kid with an even bigger heart." Anna widened her eyes.

" It's like a recording! I swear! Does he put all of your brains in jars?" The receptionist didn't know what to say. So she just shook her blonde head.

"Well you keep calm in here and don't be shouting' okay? As for you" she walked right up to Glenn.

" Do you need anything? You handsome man you." She touched his chest, obviously unaware his girlfriend was mere feet from them.

" O.K Back off please." Anna immediately made a perimeter between her and Glenn. He didn't want any part of the drama, so he wandered off.

" That's better NOW. What was your name?" she pointed at the receptionist.

" Barbara." She said flirtingly.

"Yeah that voice doesn't work, just makes you sound like a skank. Don't dye your hair blonde anymore please. I'm a brunette and I'm smoking hot, but I run to keep my slim body. You would look MORE gorgeous if you let the black come through. Oh my God. Supermodel right there, babe you make me want to faint. I'll be back and if you're blonde there will be big trouble."

The young woman smiled. " Really? no more dyeing?"

Anna shook her head. "No more dyeing, and no more hitting on or touching my giant here. " she pointed towards Glenn who was talking to Stephen. " You understand?" she asked Barbara.

" Yes. Miss Anna King".

"By the way, you're all over the internet. Kissing Glenn in a crowd of people.. you kissing Glenn at an airport, Oh God there's a few on that net."

Anna was shocked. " Babe… people really want to know about our LOVE life?" Glenn stopped talking for a moment.

"Definitely yes. I'm not trying to boast, but do you know how many women want in MY pants. It will blow your mind."

Anna was growing uncomfortable with the situation.. this is weird so I'm going to go read". She excused herself and sat down on a chair to read a WWE Magazine.

Just as she started to read about the Bella twins Barbara called her, Glenn, and Stephen into the office.

" Miss King, Mr. Jacobs, and , they are ready for you."

Anna took a deep breath and entered the room. There were far LESS people then she thought there would be. Paul Levesque, Vince McMahon, and Stephanie Levesque sat around the large table.

"John is sick so he couldn't make it, but the show must go on. Anyways, we've heard a lot about you Anna King. It seems our man here has fallen in love with you. Now he is retiring in two years so I want the Kane character to have a title reign, as well as a successful romance line. I know you two are inseperatable because I here from Glenn's crew you're always together. That's not the point though, we want you Anna. We're prepared with a contract for eighty thousand dollars this year. That also depends on popularity of character and such. Now I know you don't want to wrestle which is fine. Our Divas are doing fantastic… but we cannot always guarantee your physical safety. You will get hurt, it's a matter of when… I don't like whiners who are injured.. you keep going until you're better. My company is great to work for.. Don't tick me off and I'll be your best friend and your boss. So what do you say?"

Anna eyed Vince McMahon. The words of Glenn's praises for Vince McMahon danced around her head.

She put her hand out.

" Yes Sir. I will take the job". Stephanie and Paul both rose.

They extended their hands to the newest WWE Diva.

" Welcome Aboard" said Stephanie.

" Well done" said Paul.

Anna grasped onto Glenn. " That was so not as scary as I thought it would be. " she could still feel all the tenseness. " See you're great. I definitely fell for right one".

Right then and there he kissed Anna on the lips at the WWE Headquarters. " WOOO HOOOO " hollered Stephen.

"Well someone's not afraid of PDA" commented Stephanie.  
>" Oh yeah." Said Paul, and planted a giant kiss on his wife.<p>

" Wow."

" Eat your heart out sexy".


	21. Chapter 21

Anna and Glenn met up with his crew at the Minneapolis Airport.

" HEY MAN! That's what you look like!" shouted Mike excitedly.

" Hi Glenn, hi Anna." Randy gave Anna a side hug and continued texting Samantha.

" Hey guys. How are ya? Heard about the job, good goin' Anna". Mike patted her on the back.

" Thanks Mizaroo. So are we headed to the arena?"

" Sure are. Now Glenn and Adam get along please…"

" That's so weird! You're a Diva now hey?" replied Randy. He was trying to change the subject." It's something about you being Katie Vick's sister if I'm not mistaken?" Anna looked over at Randy.

" Yeah.. I'm Kane's new manager/valet whatever you call me, just like Vickie Guerrero."

The crew of Mark, Mike, Randy and Glenn stood in a small circle and talked about their week apart.

" No success yet with getting pregnant, but it will happen soon". Said Randy.

" Yeah man, you have good sperm don't you?" asked Mike. Randy narrowed his eyes at Mike.

" Don't you being talking about my sperm".

" O.k let's not stand here. As lovely as this topic is, we've gotta go to the arena..."

All of the superstars pulled their luggage behind them.

They even caught the attention of fans who would run up to them with pens and books.

" UNDERTAKER KANE BROTHERS OF DESTRUCTION! YEY!" hollered one fan. Glenn went right up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Now whose the greatest stable of all time?" he asked

" Brothers of Destruction!" the man hollered back.

Glenn smiled brightly, as he adored his fans..

" Here" he pulled out a silver sharpie.

" How about I autograph your cap? Taker get in here too. We can't have ONE Brother of Destruction. How lame is that?" He gestured for Mark to come over.

The fan was in near shock.

" Oh my God. Oh my God." He kept muttering.

" Remember to breathe. Okay man? We don't need you passing out on us now." Glenn didn't want to have to pick him up off the floor.

The fan was still frozen with shock. " Uhhh." He finally muttered.

Mark scribbled his name onto the man's Baseball Cap.

" I love you guys! Miss you together! Thanks so much for the autographs, you made my life man". He looked like he was going to cry.

" Glad to help out. Thanks so much for being a fan, I wouldn't be a success if it weren't for people like you". He gave the young man one more pat on the shoulder.

" That was really nice of you" said Anna who was whisked away by her giant man.

" I love my fans they are what kept me going after Susie –Q and Melinda passed. Cards, food, everything. You know I used to take them for granted, but not now."

Anna snuggled up to her man while they walked in the crowded airport.

Security had joined the fleet of WWE superstars walking fast paced.

Randy Orton noticed a young girl crying over seeing him. He stopped and walked over to her.

" Oh sweetie. I'm not worth crying over". He leaned over and gave her a hug. He signed her paper.

" Thank-you so much" she said.

Then, she spotted The Devil's Favorite Demon from afar, who had Anna glued to him.

"OH MY GOD! KANE! I love you!" He stopped in his tracks and walked over to see her.

" You are even better looking in person" she said flirtigly, even knowing Anna was right there.

He signed her book, and even the cover with his silver sharpie.

" Do you carry that around with you?" asked the young fan.

"Yeah.. it comes in handy, I have three more unopened ones in my suitcase. Well, thanks for being a fan, we've gotta get to the arena."  
>The young girl was excited for Smackdown.<p>

" I'll be there. Front Row. I worked for months to earn them" Glenn smiled.

" Well I'll see you there then. I don't high five people, but I Just MIGHT high five you".

The girl looked like she was on cloud nine. "EKKKK" she squealed.

" You even get twelve year olds hitting you babe!" she whispered.

" But you are ADORABLE! I can only imagine what type of daddy you are".

He was amazing with fans, with his dog Bella, amazing with kids, and amazing with her. Anna Cash King found her dream man..

" _I love this. I can get used to this .Oh God my TV debut is tonight! Holy shit! Did I hear myself correctly.. my TV debut!" _Anna eyed her feet moving fast overtop the airport carpet. At last they all reached the front with help from Security Personnel.

"O.K Anna, Glenn and Randy go in the first car, and Mark, Adam and I will go in the second."

Mark made a face. "I'm stuck with Mizaroo now.. Ughhh".

Mike gave him the middle finger in response.

" O.K get the hell in everyone". Glenn tossed Anna's bag in the trunk.

" THIS IS SO EXCITING!" exclaimed Anna.

"If you say so sugar puff" replied Randy sarcastically.

" I think the CrapDonald's food is going to come back and haunt me". He held onto his muscular side.

The fans who had gathered cheered for them.

" Yey! We're all awesome!" said Mike with a huge smile.

TELEVISION…DEBUT…TONIGHT?

The images of large buildings, cars and people went flashing by while Anna gazed out the window. The car whizzed through green lights and swerved into the arena parking lot.

Glenn paid the driver and the car sped off.

The doors to the arena were less than one hundred feet away.  
>"You okay sweetheart?" asked Glenn concerned. <p>

" Yeah a little bit of stage fright."

" You'll do great. Stephen and Paul are great guys and I'll be there with you".

He patted her on the bottom.

Anna took a deep DEEP breathe and started to run in place.

" Ok….television… debut.. tonight as Annie Vick? Katie Vick's twin who HHH introduces me… as soon as AFI Miss Murder plays I go?"  
>Glenn wrapped his massive arms around her.<p>

" Yes baby. You'll have a stagehand name Laney tell you when to go."

" Ok…I'm ready.."

I think?


	22. Chapter 22

Triple H clung to his Heavyweight Belt while he stood in the WWE Smackdown ring. Amongst the boos he maintained his macho man attitude. " Now, I know you're all mad at me for my assault on Shawn Michaels, but that's not why we're here. I WISH I wasn't here, in Minneapolis Minnesota? Who good lives here? NO ONE!" he hollered in the crowd. " I don't even LIKE Smackdown, but I have stuff to do here!"

He was successful I getting heat, as it inspired the crowd to boo in high decibels.

" Now has come to my immediate attention that the Irish fool and and the Devil's Favorite Demon-" Triple H couldn't finish the sentence and started to laugh hysterically.

" The Devils Favorite Demon! That's hilarious, because remember Kane when I BEAT you numerous times? And don't get me started on Sheamus."

Just then, Sheamus's music played and the crowd roared.

" You see Triple H, I had that title until you cheated to get it. I'm going to get it back."

He threw down the microphone and rushed down the ramp.

" Now hold on MacGyver solving crimes against humanity; we need to have a nice little reunion so would the Devil's Favorite, whatever the hell he's called join us please. We have some urgent matters we need to tend to."

Laney the stagehand gestured for Glenn to go. " Go Glenn! You're up big guy have fun out there". He kissed Anna and was quickly escorted by Laney."

" See you out there baby." He said, before disappearing into the curtain.  
>By popular demand " Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven was switched back to his theme song. The crowd erupted with applause as the Big Red Machine walked down the ramp.<p>

" Holy crap!" exclaimed Anna." He sure gets a lot of applause".

It caught the attention of a young blonde woman.

" Glenn gets great reactions even when he's a heel. You must be Anna". The woman had a very calm and sweet demeanor. Anna extended her hand.

" I'm sorry I don't know you" she shook the woman's hand.

" I'm Liz Cena, John's wife." Anna nodded her head. " Awesome".

Laney came rushing over. " You're on in three minutes. You ready?" Anna held onto her stomach.  
>" I think I'm going to throw up."<p>

Liz put her hand on Anna's back. " How about we go have fruity drinks and talk about our men after your segment?" Anna was somewhat comforted. "Sure!"

Laney looked at her watch. "One minute. Let's go."

"You see Kane. I must remember things better than you, because I remember KATIE VICK.I have her twin sister here and she would like to have a few words with you."

The arena went completely dark. Laney practically shoved her out.

The crowd didn't know how to react so they were quiet. Some fans noticed how hot she was and whistled. Anna walked confidently to the ring in her high heeled boots. Triple H welcomed her and handed her a mic.

" So Kane this is Annie Vick.. Katie's twin sister. What do you have to say sweetheart?" He left the floor completely to her.

" I hope you burn in HELL for what you did to my sister." She kicked Kane violently in between the legs and exited the ring.

The crowd booed her excessively.

Anna eyed all the people and realized she was home. She blew a kiss to the crowd and disappeared backstage.

Kane laid in pain while Sheamus and Triple H stood in shock.

Then, Triple H turned his attention to Sheamus.

He punched him a couple of times before close-lining him out of the ring.

" You SEE KANE!" he hollered at him, " It would be a cold day in HELL when you win this title." He tossed the microphone down and left the ring.

" I feel terrible" said Anna immediately to Laney.

" Nah you did great. He has a cup on his wang so you're good". Anna was amused at the stagehand's openness.

Liz spotted Anna from across the room. " Good job girl! How about we go grab some drinks?"

" Just let me greet my man , then I'll break the news that I'm ditching him"

Anna saw her man and rushed up to him. " I'm sorry" she said. Anna looked at his crotch.

" Anna I saw the script I know you were supposed to kick me in the nards. I have protection so we're good. You DID AWESOME though baby! Good job." He wrapped his arms around her.

" So… Liz wants me to go for drinks with her. Sorry for ditching you."

" It's okay, because I was gonna kinda ditch you. The guys want me at poker at the hotel ".

Anna put her hands on her small hips. " Well then. How about we head to the hotel and then separate from there?"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her man. " I love you. Did I say that today?'  
>" Yes you did . I love you too Glenn."<p>

" you are so cute" exclaimed Liz. " I'll go find my guy around here."

She wandered off to find John. " I like her. She's really nice… invited me out and everything."

" Yeah. Liz is a real sweetheart to everyone. She doesn't fit in too well with the Divas though. They are extraverted people and she's shy. I guess she saw something special in you. I know I did.

Glenn winked at his new favorite woman. " So shall we go find a car so we can get to the hotel? I'm so excited to go out!" Glenn was slightly concerned for his woman.

" Be careful okay?"

Anna knew there would be men after her. " O.K baby."

The couple left the arena and hopped into a car that Glenn called.

" So wanna have a shower together then to our respective evenings?" he asked, getting into the car. Anna nodded excitedly. " Of course I'll shower with you. We have to save water after all".

The driver couldn't help but laugh. " I just saw you kick him in the crotch, now you're off to shower together? I assume you're in a relationship?" Glenn nodded.

" This is my girlfriend Anna King." The driver pulled out onto the busy highway.

" Cool Cool"…

" So I guess I need to grab my ripped jeans and red tank-top." Glenn's eyes widened.

" Oh I love that outfit. How long are you going out with Liz?" Anna shrugged her shoulders. " not too sure. How about you play Poker and meet up with us? Check up on me?"

He nodded. " Sure babe." The car arrived at the hotel. " Thanks man" said the driver when Glenn handed him a bunch of money.

A few minutes later Anna and Glenn appeared from their hotel room all showered and ready to go. Liz was waiting in the lobby. She spotted Anna coming from the staircase. " hey girly girl!" she hollered. " You look HOT HOT!" Anna looked at her ripped jeans. " You like them? They're WalMart jeans that I took scissors to. You look adorable Liz! I love your skirt!" Liz spun around proudly.

" Alright.I can't stand anymore girl talk. Have fun.. be safe and I'll pick you up at the club after".

He gave Anna a kiss and met up with Randy.

" Hey man. You're last night for three weeks. You excited to get home to Sami and Alanna?" Randy nodded excitedly..

" Always man..always". The group of superstars all gathered in the hotel lobby. It consisted of: Randy, Adam, Mark, Stephen, Kofi, Mark, Mike, Big Paul and John Cena.

Liz gave John one last kiss and the girls were off to go clubbing.

John slapped Glenn on the back.

" Good goin! She's cute!" Glenn knew very well Anna was adorable.

"Yeah she's pretty special I'd say. I love her more every single day. I know I've been given a second chance at love with her".

" I just hope our girls are o.k " Glenn was worried about Anna. 

" Don't worry dude. My wife knows all of these cities as she's been by my side the whole time."

At that moment Glenn realized he and Anna were going to be like Liz and John, and also Bess and Big Paul.

" The road couple".


	23. Chapter 23

" Ok Texas Hold Um is the game. No being a bitch , and the funds go to a cause. I'd say this week's cause would be Glenn's hot ass girlfriend and his pursuit to woo her". Mike dealt out the cards with a cigar dangling out his mouth. Big Paul took a big sip out of his beer and picked up the playing cards with his massive hands.

" How exactly did you land her? How do you know she's not digging for gold?" Glenn also picked up his cards.

" I have this crazy connection with her ya know? I haven't felt anything for a woman since Susie-Q." All the men looked at the floor in remembrance of Glenn's late wife.

" I met Anna at her father's gas station. My man Adam here put the moves on her and she more or less rejected him." He pointed toward Adam who was eyeing his cards.

" Then she waltzes up to me and hands me her number. Oh My God guys, that outfit she was wearing WOOOF". Mike nodded in agreement. " Yeah man it was-" he looked over at Glenn who was staring daggers at him.

" Anyhoo..let's play!" remarked Mike. He was eagerly trying to change the subject.

**Liz and Anna.**

Anna took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri and immediately fell in love.

" These are amazing" she said to Liz.

" Oh I know! Aren't they to die for?" The sound of loud music filled the club nearly jammed full of people.

" So Anna can I ask you a very serious question?" Anna nodded her head and took another sip of her drink.

" YUMMY!" she exclaimed. " Sorry.. yes… SHOOT" she pointed her finger at her new friend.

" Glenn is much older than you. Does it ever bother you? Has he ever expressed any concern over it?"

Anna thought about it for a moment. " It doesn't bother me, but it has REALLY bothered him. When I gave him my number he didn't call me. I was devastated, then the bugger came to the station and wooed me, what can I say? I was sold."

Liz awed at Glenn's romantic side.

"Oh gosh I need another one of these. Can you excuse me?" Liz nodded . " Sure cutie"

Anna wandered over to the bar to get another daiquiri. After waiting a few moments Anna's drink was mixed and blended to perfection, and put into her glass.

" YUMMY thanks" she told the bartender.

" So are you already daiquiri crazy?" Anna sat down at the table and took a large gulp.

" Yep. So you and John Cena hey? Glenn was saying you guys were high school sweethearts? That's adorable!" Liz nodded excitedly.

" Yeppers. Johnny and me."

" You call him Johnny? That's my dad's name. Who sadly, fell off a roof and has some damage to his legs. They're broken in like 40 different places?"

Liz looked sad. "No Way! I'm so sorry Anna. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah. It will take time. Let's not talk about sad things. I'm buzzed, so let's go dance."

Liz and Anna held hands and went out to the dance floor.

"Super bass by Nicki Minaj blasted through the speakers as the two women danced.

Anna had a feeling she had just met her best friend. Liz smiled brightly back at Anna.

**Glenn's poker.**

" BOOO! Glenn you ALWAYS win poker!" exclaimed Mike. He threw the chips down.  
>" Says the one who was so perky at the start of this".<p>

" Yeah Mike. You know Glenn slays at Poker. It's just a matter of how LONG you can keep your chips from him."

Randy texted Samantha from his iPhone and tuned them out.

"So Glenn. You found your woman at a gas station in Arkansas?" asked Big Paul.

Glenn nodded his bald head. " As strange as it sounds, Yes I met the love of my life at a gas station".

Mike handed him the winnings from the pot. "Thanks man. It will be useful for the homecare."

It caught the attention of Adam. "Homecare for what?" he asked curiously.

"Oh Anna's dad fell off of a roof and broke both his legs in a bunch of places. In order for Anna to accept the Diva position we have to get him homecare, because Anna and her sister Chrysta take care of their father". His friends thought it was nice of him.

" Wow! This girl really has you" replied Big Paul.

" My Liz has taken a real shinning to her. She seems great" replied John.

" Yeah Paulie. She's special , and John is she getting my girlfriend drunk?."

John nodded his head. " Definitely".

" I'm going to ask her to marry me". Cheers erupted from his friends.

Adam's eyes enlarged. " WHOA man.. aren't you putting the cart before the horse there?" Glenn looked at his best friend. " Please not this again Adam."

" No no man. I mean get to know her better."

Glenn wasn't convinced. " I love her and I want to spend my life with her. I'd rather be married to her and screwing the shit out of her".

" ALRIGHT!" shouted Mike, and high fived Glenn.

" Well it's true. I have two years left in my contract fellas. I have my title reign, I get a woman on screen, and off screen I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Yep! That's it. At the WWE end of summer party I'm going to ask her to marry me."

His friends all sat around the table shocked. " Good for you buddy" said the majority of the men. Adam had a look of concern on his face. " Good luck brother" is all he could say.

Mark had remained silent throughout the game. " He misses his Shelley" Mike would whisper every few minutes.

" Shut it Mike" is all he would say.

" Well fellas I gotta go get my lady." He pointed at John. " You comin?"

John oblidged and followed Glenn. " So I guess we should hang out since it looks like our women are friends now". Glenn agreed. " Speaking of our women..let's go get them!"

**Anna after 8 daiqiris…and Liz after 7.**

Both of the new friends danced drunkenly to Lady Gaga's Born this way".

" My mama told when I was young, we're all superstars-"

Liz was completely taken aback by Anna's voice.

" Ok come here for a second. Let's go outside and you can sing for me? You are amazing!" she practically had to drag Anna out the of the club.

"I'm going out with a wrestler" she randomly told people.

" Yeah right" was the frequent answer.

" You have to sing a song for me. Please?" Anna nodded her head.

" You're lucky I'm drunk cause I don't do this shit sober. I love the movie Burleqsue..heres a song from there… So here she goes.

Glenn and john arrived just in time to see their women out on the street. " What are they doing?"

" **Welcome to Burlesque…Oh everyone is buying, put your money in my hand, if you gotta little extra, well give it to the band… **

Anna did what she could of the Burlesque routine she remembered from the movie. It caught the immediate attention of about fifty men. Including her boyfriend and Liz's husband John.

**You may not be guilty but you're ready to confess, tell me what you need welcome to Burlesque"""**

" That's all I got people. Go back to..wherever you came from. Oh my God that what like fifty people there" Liz stood there amazed.

" Holy crap Anna! You are spectacular! Why haven't you been signed yet?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm from a hick town so no signing people come there? I don't know. I'm a Diva now, which is awesome. I just sing in my spare time. I'm dating a professional wrestler."

She said aloud to the remaining people outside. It caught the attention of a young woman.

" Oh yeah who?" Anna adjusted her tank top.

" Don't wanna fall out there.I'm dating Kane" the young woman laughed at her.

" Yeah right! You're dating Kane! In your head maybe! Ain't he married to a super model named Susan Rhaknamova? So NO you're not dating him. I wonder what his WIFE would have to say to that! Dumb Bimbo!"

Anna was pissed right off, and drunk too boot. " You're OBVIOUSLY not that bright of a young lady because you'd know Susan died in a car crash four years ago! I am his girlfriend!".

She pulled out her flip phone and showed the woman a picture of Glenn.

" You could have got that off the internet" said the young woman, still not convinced.

" Hey baby." Said Glenn, interrupted his woman about to get into a fight. The young woman almost dropped to the ground.

" SEE! Now since you were such a bitch you don't get my man's autograph. Honey she said mean things to me!" Anna made a pout. " Take me away". She snuggled into Glenn, then sent the young woman a smile. " I WIN" she mouthed.

John went to aid a tipsy Liz. "John she's an amazing singer babe." John nodded in agreement.

" Yes she is… I heard her sing."

" You **are** an amazing singer. Good job baby". Glenn kissed her on the top of the head.

John hailed a cab for him and Liz and Glenn hailed one for him and Anna.

John and Glenn shook hands. " I'll see ya next time" said Glenn. He had Anna glued to his hip.

"Thank-you Lizzy. For being a friend. Love ya angel.. and for introducing me to the world of strawberry daiquiris YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!" Anna stuck her tongue out.

Liz stuck her tongue out in response. " YEY WOO! LOVE YOU TOO ANNA! Next time our boys are doing boy things we need to get together.. and talk about them! hehe" both of the women giggled.

" Ok get in" both the men had to practically shove their women into their cars.

" Wow." Said John. " You're a wild woman now" he said, putting on his seatbelt. He then realized Liz was too drunk, so he put hers on too.

Liz roared at him.

" Ill show you a wild woman". John leaned over to his wife and they began to make out.

**Glenn and Anna**

After the cab dropped the couple off Anna was completely tanked.

" You're so hot! Did you know that? And sucking on your dick has been one of my greatest accomplishments! Haha! Remember you said that to me? That's funny! "

Glenn escorted her back to their hotel room. Anna jumped into the large bed.

"Well I said sleeping with you has been one of my greatest accomplishments, and it still is. Am I a BAD BAD man if I fuck you. I really REALLY want to." He has a growing desire in his pants for her.

Anna shook her head. " FUCK ME DEVIL'S DEMON." She shouted. 

And from there he practically ripped off her clothes…


	24. Chapter 24

Glenn and Anna walked hand and hand through the Montreal Airport. After their last stop on the Canada Tour,they were going to spend some time in Vancouver.

" This is the most boring airport on the planet". She remarked while they walked.

" Well, luckily babe we're not going to be here for long. Just have to meet up with a car."

Glenn caught the attention of autograph seekers. " WHERE'S EDGE!" called out one fan.

" DON'T YOU ALWAYS TRAVEL TOGETHER!" Glenn sent the fan a smile.

" I have a girlfriend, now why would I need Edge?" He finished up signing the autographs and took Anna by the hand. Anna blew the fans a kiss.

Glenn and Anna handed the woman at the ticket stand their boarding passes. " Can I get an autograph off of you for my son? He'd kill me if he heard I met you and DIDN'T ask".

Glenn oblidged and signed the small piece of paper. "What's his name?" he asked curiously. " Danny" she replied. " To Danny.. be good to your mother.. KANE" the woman laughed out loud. " Handsome AND a great model." Glenn blushed slightly. " Thank-you. I appreciate that. Let's go babe".

Glenn grabbed Anna's small hand and they strode towards the airplane. They settled at the front of the plane in first class. "WOW. It rocks up here. Poor coach people, don't what their missin'" she put her purse at her feet. "Schweet" she said, crossing her legs.

" This seat is even big enough for me to cross my legs! Two of me can fit in here" Anna continued to eye her large first-class seat. " This seams bigger than the last one"

"Well, you're not very big my dearest, but you're sure cute! This is Air Canada too. I don't think they are bigger, but maybe you're more observant that I am".

Anna took a sip out of her water bottle and tried to breathe deeply.

One of the flight attendants was demonstrating how to exit the plane if it were to crash.

Anna didn't pay any attention to the flight attendant. "If we crash we'll likely be dead." She whispered.

Glenn looked over at his woman. " Yeah, but they have to say things like that, as they don't want passengers to get panicked".

He pulled out his book from his bag and leaned on the window to read it.

" So this whole flying business does still **kind o**f scare me."

Anna heard the sound of the engine starting. The plane slowly started to move and turned around on the long runway. The engine and propellers started to move ferociously.

" O.K scrap that. It scares me A LOT".

Anna's heart began to race." Hold my hand baby." He did what he was told and grasped her hand.

" Oh God babe, what if he get high jacked?" she whispered.

" Oh sweetheart, we're fine. Just hold my hand."

After the take-off was finished Anna felt more comfortable, and let go of Glenn's hand.

" Holy crow, that's intense!"

Glenn flipped the page of his book without looking up.

" You'll get used to it over time sweets. Just relax, get yourself a drink if you like"

Anna gestured over to the flight attendant." Yes" she asked pleasantly. " May I get a beer please?" the flight attendant looked at Anna strangely. Her OBVIOUS Walmart Jeans and cheap top were a dead give away. " _She doesn't belong up here_". Is this woman bothering you Sir?" she asked sweetly, but there was hidden animosity in her voice.

Glenn closed his book and eyed the young flight attendant.

" This is my girlfriend Anna King and no she isn't bothering me".

A look of panic emerged on the woman's face. She quickly scattered, much to Anna's delight.

" Geesh". He said frustrated. " I guess people just don't understand that we are TOGETHER".

The couple did the best they could at cuddling and watching the airplane movie " Moneyball".

They soon dozed off and woke up to another flight attendant alerting them they were going to be landing. Glenn sat up in his seat and was immediately recognized.

"Hey Kane, hey Anna. We're landing soon, so if I can get your eyes nice and open, and your seat belts on we can safely land".

" WAIT" replied Anna. "How did you know my name?" the flight attendant turned around to face a confused Anna.

" You are on Twitter right?" Anna nodded her head.

" Yes….I am".. she still didn't get the situation.

" You have like 100,000 followers on Twitter now. It seems some WWE Superstars have been tweeting to you. Miz sure likes ya, as with Vickie Guerrero, and Liz Cena."

Anna was taken aback. " WOW. Last time I checked I had 25 followers!"

The flight attendant patted her on the shoulder. " Good luck Anna."

She rushed off to prepare for landing in Vancouver. 

Much to Anna's relief the plane landed safe and sound. Glenn wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked through the Vancouver airport.

" So let's rent a car so we can see all the sights here. We'll check in at Pan Pacific…that place rocks. Then you love sky trains right?" Anna nodded excitedly.

" YES! Then we need to go to Science World, or the TELUS WORLD OF SCIENCE. I haven't been there since I was a kid". He lifted his eyebrows at her.

" Well, it's for KIDS.. Maybe when we have some we'll bring them here". Anna stopped in her tracks.

" So you still **want **kids?" Anna was immediately stricken with confusion. Glenn knew he had stepped in dangerous waters.

" Sorry, too early to be talking about kids, or anything like that."

" Oh no no baby, I didn't mean it like THAT. I just thought you didn't because of …. Well you know."

The couple stood at the front of the airport. A nice East Indian man in a black car came to get the couple at the airport. Glenn looked at the ground, slightly saddened. 

" The driver tossed their luggage into the trunk and hopped into the car." Ya comen?" he asked with his accent.

Anna and Glenn opened their doors and hopped in. " I don't like having people hold the door for me."

" Her name is Melinda. She is six years old and enjoys playing with Barbie's. Although I will not be able to walk **her** down the aisle, someday I do hope I have a daughter. Or a son.. Melinda's passing didn't mean the end of fatherhood for me. I'm healthy and take great care of myself. I can still be daddy".

Anna was in tears. " Oh my God. Babe! You made me cry". She wiped the tears that flowed down her small cheeks. 

"Sorry. Thought it was a smartass thing to say I guess. I think you would make an awesome mommy though. You don't take crap, and you are sensitive and so loving".

Anna was humbled. " O.K… this relationship ain't all about me here, What about you baby? Will you take me to Science World? I'll love you forever and give you a special treat".

His face lit up at the " Special treat" part.

The driver stopped at the hotel. " O.K we're here. Twenty-two dollars please." He held out his small brown hand. Glenn have him forty dollars.

" Keep the change".

" HEY WAIT!" shouted the driver.

" My son just loves WWE can I get your autograph please?"

" Sure man" he pulled out his silver and signed a ball cap.

" Good thing he forgot this in here! He'll be over the moon". He waved at the couple and drove off.

Vancouver for a week? AWESOME.

Glenn wrapped his arms around his woman. He thought about the ring Johnny had given to sat in the inner pocket of his suitcase.

" _Wow summer party in two weeks, and I'm STILL going to ask her marry me?" _

Glenn looked at Anna again. "_Glenn Thomas you're going to get on your knee in front of all your coworkers and ask her to marry you". _ A flashback of Anna and him filled his brain.

…_This is my future wife. I'm more than positive". _


	25. Chapter 25

Glenn took Anna to Science World, a walk on English Bay, A swim in the ocean, Gelato, Marble Slab Ice Cream, and even Louis Vuitton.

The Louis Vuitton visit was against Anna's protest of

" I don't want to look MORE like a Gold Digger than I already do".

He ignored her, as he knew very well the bag she wanted.

Glenn confidently walked up to the Louis Vuitton clerk and asked him a serious question.

" Hey. I'm a WWE wrestler, so yes, I can afford to be in here despite my Nike shirt, anyways, my girlfriend here has been dreaming about a white Louis Vuitton with Rainbow letters on it. Now I don't know what it's called, but I know it's one made by you guys."

The Sophisticated older man excused himself to talk to the other employee that was in the back doing work.

" Oh Yes! That's the Speedy 30 in White. We don't have any in, but can get one here in four days."

Anna looked at Glenn with near hopeful eyes.

" I was planning on having the next week with you in our home". Anna thought about it for a moment. She loved the idea of being at home with Glenn, in THEIR bed.

" Can you send it to me?" The man nodded.

" Of course dear. Where do you live?" Anna was truly proud of what came out of her mouth.

" I live in Knoxville Tennessee. Well, just outside of Knoxville on a ranch with my man here and our dog Bella. Sometime we'll have children, just not at the moment. Anyhoo, it's 707 Birch Drive Knoxville Tenn. **37990, a **GORGEOUS ranch house."

The man smiled at her through his Gucci glasses. " It will take about 3 days to arrive, then I'd say another 4 to arrive at your place, postage in on us of course."

Glenn shook the man's hand and they left the luxury store. " Thank-You babe." Said Anna, snuggling into her man as the walked. " You can reward me later". He said back with a wink.

Anna and Glenn did indeed make love, and for their last day in Vancouver they went shopping and exploring.

After a private car dropped the couple off on Granville street, Anna spotted a bus stop with an elderly woman and teenager standing by the sign.

" Hey! We can take the bus! We don't need all of these private vehicles. They're costing you a fortune!"

Glenn made a face. " I'm a WWE Superstar, I don't take the bus." Anna eyed him.

" Fair enough." Glenn grabbed her hand as they continued down the busy Vancouver Street." Besides baby, just you wait until you open your first cheque from WWE. YOU can afford fancy cars alone."

Anna shook her head. " I haven't even been paid yet Glenn." The couple quickly crossed the busy street amongst other commuters.

He widened his eyes. " There's a cheque waiting for you at OUR place. I guarantee you. Payday was today.. you see mine was deposited into my bank account".

" How much do you think I got?" Glenn crunched numbers in his head.

" You've been in WWE for what a month now? With 7 LIVE appearances..WWE corporate takes " LIVE" seriously. Hmmm I'd say your cheque with be about 6 grand." Anna immediately stopped in her tracks.

" WHAT! 6 GRAND! OH my GOD . Let's go home! I want to go see this massive cheque!" Glenn tried to calm her down. " It's will be there when we get back home."

He was very calm and collective with his girlfriend.

" O.K Cross" They went across the street with Glenn silent.

" Hey! What did you make on this pay period?" They stopped by a bench and he softly spoke.

" We get paid on a bi-weekly basis. I know, Shocking! We get paid like everyone else! Anyways, this two week pay period, because of my merchandise selling uncontrollably fast, I made 42,000."Anna looked like she was going to pass out.

" Are you shitting me?" Glenn shook his head.

"Afraid not. I get paid 42 grand every two weeks. Sometimes I get 42 all the way up to 50, it really depends on the situation."

Anna had to sit down. "So this Louis Vuitton that you paid twenty-seven-HUNDRED dollars for... Which I love and it's my new baby didn't send you into debt like I was paranoid it WOULD?"

Glenn let out a chuckle. " Oh heavens no baby." Just then Anna spotted a LULU Lemon. Glenn felt Anna attempt to drag him to the store.

" Oh now that you know I'm loaded you want to go spend some more. I'm sorry, but I'm a WWE Superstar, were you expecting me to be middle class?"

Anna hadn't really thought about his finances. Despite what the media and several WWE KANE fans said, Anna took no interest in his money.

An extremely happy Anna rushed into the Lulu Lemon store and was greeted by a saleslady who whisked her away.

An hour later, Glenn swiped his card for three hundred dollars.

Anna decided that she wasn't going to spend HIS money pointlessly, so made a three hundred dollar budget. Glenn was secretly impressed that his woman has morals, and WASN'T a gold digger.

He slipped into deep thought about proposing to Anna in front of the WWE family.

She laughed with the saleslady and Glenn let out a small smile.

The saleslady noticed Glenn the whole time looking at Anna, like she was a rare rose. It sent a chill down her spine, as well as some envy. After they were done chatting the sales woman handed Anna her bags.

Glenn took two of them. " Hey ! I can carry my stuff. You don't have to babe." She attempted to jump up to grab the bags, and ultimately failed. " I would feel like a jackass if I didn't carry your stuff." Anna nodded. " Fair Enough".

" So. Home time?" Anna smiled as they waited for traffic to pass.

" YES! I'm going to jump you. Just so you know. I'm excited about our week together." Anna punched him in the arm. " WOW solid!"

Glenn grabbed Anna's hand as they crossed the busy street. " O.K. I'll take the Skytrain, but I ain't taking a bus." Anna grew more excited. " YEY! I love the Skytrain babe you will too". Glenn felt uneasy.

" There's a Sky Train station just up here." She gestured across another street up some stairs.

" O.K Anna, you're my girlfriend so you must know this, Sky Trains and Subways scare the SHIT out of me." Anna turned to look at her giant man.

" KANE is afraid of a Sky Train? Come on Bugaboo.. it's not so bad."

She tried her best to drag her massive boyfriend by the hand, but he wouldn't budge a single bit. " If you don't do this, no sex". It immediately sparked movement in Glenn. " There we go baby. Now we need to pay for our tickets here." She deposited a five dollar bill and the machine spit out two tickets.

" There we go. Now let's go stand on the platform.

" This silly Anna. I'm a professional wrestler for Pete's Sake." He eyed the electric rails.

Other people congregated near the platform as well to wait for the electric train. Glenn was then spotted by a little boy.

" KANE! It's KANE! SWEET! MOMMY IT'S KANE! OH MY GOD!" The child got so excited he could hardly contain himself.

"Yes dear, that definitely LOOKS like him, but what would Kane be doing in Vancouver?"

Glenn knelt down and extended his hand to the little boy. Anna and the boy's mother watched proudly. " Hey little guy, I am Kane buddy. Now luckily I carry this silver marker, would you mind if I signed your cap?"

Before Glenn could even finish the young boy practically tossed the cap at Glenn. What Glenn saw next nearly brought him to tears. The young boy was bald, with sporadic blonde hairs. After the boy took off his cap Glenn was completely speechless.

" Uhh what's your name big guy?' he asked while signing the cap.

" I'm Mathias and I have cancer in case you were wondering. I know it's serious when my Idol has no words to describe it. I love Soccer and WWE…even ask my mommy… I have a WWE logo poster on my wall".

Anna was wiping tears from her eyes, as did the mother of Mathias.

Eventually, the Sky Train made it's way into the station and a whole herd of people stomped on board.

Glenn felt very uneasy. The little boy noticed how scared he was and grabbed his massive hand with his tiny, boney hand.

" WOW. Who would have known? KANE scared of the Sky Train" said Mathias. Glenn patted him on his capped head.

" Hey bud. Have you ever been to a WWE Live event?" Mathias shook his head violently.

" No Kane, I haven't. It sounds like a butt load of fun though".

" OK Buddy. How about I get you some airfare and tickets and you be my guest at Night of Champions". The look on Mathias' face was priceless.

" NO WAY! YOU ROCK KANE!" Mathias gave the huge man a hug.

_One that would stick with him forever. _

Anna asked the mother what their number and address was to send the plane tickets and tickets. She was completely stunned at Glenn's amazing and caring attitude. Glenn was so distracted he didn't even notice the Sky Train ride.

" You don't have to do this. This is so nice of you, I can't even believe it".

She couldn't help but cry. " This will be an amazing thing for Mathias to experience. Thank-you" she said in between sniffles. Anna put her arm around his mother.

" You are gorgeous Miss! You must have landed her because of your humanitarianism?" She gestured to Glenn. "Yes, and he's good looking".

Anna winked over at Glenn who was talking to Mathias about wrestling.

At last, Anna and Glenn's Pan Pacific stop was sounded.

" We'll see you at Night of Champions?" she asked the mother.

" Oh, no that will be daddy's job". Mathias was still in shock over seeing his hero. The doors of the Train closed and Mathias along with his mother disappeared.

Glenn immediately had tears in his eyes.

" I know what it's like. To lose my child, may God help that woman and her husband. "

Anna tried to best to console her boyfriend at the entrance of the hotel.

" One day you WILL be a daddy again. I just know it. Now, how about we pack up the rest of our stuff and enjoy being together in OUR home".

A few minutes later the couple emerged from their hotel room all packed up. They dropped of the card key and made their way to the Vancouver Airport.

Once the plane lifted off the ground, Anna waved goodbye to Vancouver, and hello to Knoxville.


	26. Anna gets a Benz

An exhausted couple walked through the doors of their immaculate ranch house. " Welcome home baby" said Glenn, who went straight to the phone to get Bella home." So what do you want for dins tonight babe?" she asked after he hung up the phone. " How about we get pizza from the mini mall?"

" Alright. You look SO tired how about I drive into town?"Anna wanted desperately to drive the Ferrari.

" Sure baby, but not my Ferrari. Someday you can drive her, but for now how about you drive the Benz?" Anna nearly dropped to the floor.

" YOU HAVE A BENZ AND A FERRARI!" Glenn eyed her with a huge smile on his face.

" Yes babe, as well as a Ford F-350, and a BMW. They're all in the five car garage."

Anna rushed out the door into the warm August morning. Glenn followed her to the back of the house.

"Here you go, the red one will open the big metal door." He handed her a set of different colored keys. Sure enough, the red key opened the huge garage.

Anna flicked on the light and there sat the vehicles.

The BMW: Jet Black, F-350 Blue, and the Mercedes Benz was a gorgeous shade of green.

Glenn handed her a keychain

" I want you to have the Benz. It was Susan's, but I figure I should turn something depressing into something the love of my life would like. Go check it out."

Anna touched the Mercedes -Benz leather keychain as if she had won the lottery. She unlocked the door and hopped into the driver's seat.

" ANNA" was embroidered into the seats in a handwritten script.

" Oh honey! I love it! Thank-you so much!" Just then, Glenn and Anna heard Bella barking.

"We're back here!" shouted Glenn. His friend Steve opened the giant metal door and Bella and her friend Edward came running in.

" I don't know why you let your trophy wife name him Edward. Twilight is so lame!" He pet Bella and gave her a kiss.

" Don't talk about trophy wives when you have the Ravishing Anna here, who is twenty years younger than you! How much older is she than you?" Glenn looked down and replied. " Twenty".

He handed his friend Steve a wad of money.

" Thanks for looking after my baby here." He gave Bella another kiss.

" You're an interesting man Jacobs. Tell Barbie I say hi."

The two friends shook hands and Steve took Edward home.

" Tell Lindsey we say hi!". Steve smiled and shut the medal door.

" Is he friends with Barbara?" Glenn held onto his dog.

" Barb and Lindsey are unrelated, but somehow identical twins. It's scary how much they look alike. Steve's actually friends with: Mark, Mike, Randy, and John just like I am. "

Anna heard a rumbling in her stomach. " O.K big guy. How about we get some Pizza? I'm starved." Glenn obliged and hopped into the car.

" Drive your car princess." Adrenaline pumped through Anna's veins when she revved the Mercedes-Benz supercharged engine.


	27. Chapter 27

Glenn and Anna came through their front door with Pizza and Beer in tow.

" God I'm hungry" commented Anna, placing the Pizza on the kitchen island. She grabbed beer mugs from the cupboard and opened the beer bottles with an opener.

The couple stood around and ate pizza straight from the box.

" So, Glenn This storyline-" Glenn paused.

" Which storyline?" he asked curiously.

" I kiss Sheamus. After I nut you again." Glenn tried desperately to hide his raging jealousy.

" I kiss Eve. What do you think about ME kissing Eve?"

"You're avoiding my question" she said, taking a bite out of her third slice.

"O.K…I hate it and it breaks my heart. If that's the answer you wanted". Sadness filled his eyes.

" I don't want to kiss Eve. She's like my stalker. We had a small fling a long time ago" The image of regret, booze, and flesh filled his mind. He winced as though he was in pain.

" What's wrong baby?" Glenn snapped out of the thought. " Oh nothing, I'm good".

Anna poured herself another beer. " I'm excited to see my Lizzy again."

She texted her best girlfriend a good night and love you text.

" You know I have nothing for Eve. I love you Anna, and I want you to know that. Only you".

He surprised her by picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

" Where are we going?" He said nothing and shut the door with his giant foot.

The couple eyed one another with pure lust in their eyes.

Glenn threw the comforter over himself and Anna. His passion and love for her came out in his thrusts. Everyone he made felt like heaven. While he came he was careful not to crush his girlfriend with his enormous frame. Anna slipped on Glenn's large shirt, and he put on a pair of "Ginch Gonch" underwear they bought in Vancouver.

" You look so cute in those." Glenn made a face.

" O.K sweetheart."

" That's awesome they made them just for you. The reaction of the salesman was hilarious." Glenn eyed his red and black Ginch Gonch underwear.

" They are quite awesome, and comfy, I might get some just for my ring gear." Anna smiled at him and laid down on the large pillow.

He laid right behind her and spooned her small frame. He lightly stroked her hand with his, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Speaking of wrestling, WWE has their end of summer party I want you to come with me. It's at Paul and Stephanie and Paul Levesque's house". Anna nodded happily.

" I assume Liz will be there and we can gossip about penis size for the " Hot Topic" of our conversation. Glenn looked mortified.

" Please tell me that Liz Cena DOESN'T know how big my dick is?"

Anna smiled and blushed.

" Okay not Liz, but Chrysta knows". His eyes enlarged.

" Anna! I won't be able to face her now." Anna patted him on the shoulder.

" You'll be alright. You tell your friends things about me! Mike's a blabbermouth!"

Glenn mouthed" Bastard" underneath his breathe.

"SEE!" she hollered, pointing at him.

" Hey! Don't point. You remind me of my mother when you do that!"

Then Anna hit him in the head with a pillow. "Thanks for that you hurt me. You did.. not physically but right here". He pointed to his heart.

Anna giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

" I'm going to have a shower. Would you like to come? Then we can take Bella for a walk?" Anna grabbed a towel from the linen closet and headed for the bathroom.

The image of a wet and naked Anna appealed very greatly, and he tiptoed into the bathroom to follow her. Anna began to wash her hair when the shower door opened. She jolted a little bit from being freaked out.

" Oh, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I would be insane to refuse a shower with you, and not to mention senile." She giggled sweetly while he wrapped his massive body around hers.

" So, this is happening right? I'm going steady with KANE?" Glenn was somewhat surprised that she called him Kane.

"Kane is a huge part of my success in wrestling, well the only part. If not for Kane we wouldn't be in his gorgeous house with this kickass shower". He kissed his love on her wet forehead.

"Perhaps sometimes I could have Kane in the bedroom? I mean I love you, but I love the idea of a sadistic you. I think HE would rock the sack".

Glenn went beet red, then after a few moments he evilly smiled at her.

It instantly sent shivers down her small spine. He pushed her against the shower wall roughly, but not to hurt her. He kissed her neck and sucked violently, and then he whispered into her ear.

" You tell Sheamus Kane isn't too happy with him touching what is MINE!" Anna felt a release of pure pleasure when he whispered in the hush tone.

" Holy crap!" she exclaimed. " That was HOT!"

Anna moved out of his way so he could wash his body.

" I try" is all he said.

Anna immediately started to laugh.

" Oh God. You gotta hickey sweetheart. "she gestured to a large purple mark on his neck.

" Alrighty my love, shall we get out of here? So I can see this hickey and take my Bella for a walk?" Anna obeyed and shut off the shower taps. " Sure".

Anna picked out a pair of short jean shorts and a tank top. Glenn looked in the mirror.

" Oh crap, that one is HUGE! Okay, the makeup ladies can fix this I think… I hope".

Once the couple returned from their walk with Bella, they laid in each other's arms and talked. Mostly about Susan and Melinda.. the day his daughter was born, and the fact Anna was curing him of his depression. In love, Glenn won the lottery. isHis paajklsdjlkfkjgldkfHIs


	28. Chapter 28

**5 Days Later**

**Glenn eyed all of his ring gear he had laid out onto the bed. Anna too was packing, but didn't have to worry about gear, as she didn't wrestle. **

" **Well," remarked Glenn calmly.**

"**Back to the ole salt mill. Please don't knock Eve out tomorrow night". Anna was ignoring the comment and carefully placing her clothes in her suitcase. **

**Glenn eyed her perscion with the clothes and the soft touch.**

**One he had missed for the last single years after Susan's death. **

" **Baby?" he asked, after she said nothing back. **

**Anna took a deep breath. " Baby?" he repeated, in his deep raspy voice.**

**Anna felt a chill when he spoke, like every other time he spoke to her. **

"**Then let's not talk about Eve. If you don't quit talking about it; it makes me think you're proud to kiss her." Glenn was shocked. **

"**Anna I only want to kiss you, I'm worried that you're going to knock her out or something. Remember it's a show, and not reality. You kiss Sheamus, but I'm not acting like a prick." Anna grabbed her suitcase and left for her car.**

" **Fine, I'm acting like a prick I'll go to the airport by myself". She struggled and couldn't get the suitcase down their winding staircase. **

**Glenn came up behind her and grabbed the suitcase with ease.**

" **I love you." He whispered in her ear. " I hate you" she said, making a lip.**

" **Why?" he asked. **

" **Because I can't stay mad at you. You're like a big teddy bear." Glenn wrapped his remaining arm around her. **

" **I love you, and ONLY you Anna Cash. Eve wants more with me, but I found my one and only. Now, one and only; we have ten minutes to get to the airport for our flight. This is our bread and butter, so we best get on the road. Florida here we come."**

**Anna eyed their comfortable bed with sadness. " Bye Bye Frank, I'll miss you. At least you won't have people having sex on you for a while". Glenn chuckled at her.**

" **You're adorable babe, now let's get cruising." Glenn tossed their suitcases in their BMW and hopped into the driver's seat. **

" **Alrighty… airport and bound". The BMW tires squealed and he took off from their ranch house. Anna looked back at her paradise and waved. **

" **So- the summer party? Will you go with me?" Anna didn't say anything at all to him, and just stared out the window. **

" **Anna please quit ignoring me, It's childish." Anna glared at him. **

"**Glenn, you are making out with someone on national television that you have history with. You don't see the problem? I'm terrified that you'll go for Eve!" tears started to flow down her cheeks. **

" **You know, for the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, you sure don't have a lot of confidence." Anna grew more frustrated. **

" **You are my first relationship, so NO I don't have a lot of it because it's not like I've been with ANY men." The couple arrived at the airport, both of them frustrated with one another. **

" **It doesn't matter who I had a fling with before you and I were together. I'm with you now." He handed her her suitcase and shook his head. **

" **Ok….OK….. I'm sorry. I love you Glenn, and I don't want to fight with you. " **

**Glenn gave her a kiss on the sidewalk of the airport. " I love you too Anna Cash." **

" **KANE!" a young teenage girl hollered from across the airport. She immediately invaded his personal space and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. **

**Anna was completely stunned. " WOW!"is all she said, pulling her suitcase behind her. **

" **Even the young YOUNG girls go after you. Good for you baby". Glenn glanced at her with a strange look on his face.  
><strong> 

" **Anna, YOU are young and cute. You realize that's why some think you're a gold digger. I know you're not though." **

**The announcement for boarding the airplane came over the P.A. for first class passengers. **

" **What do you mean Gold digger?" she asked curiously.  
>The couple tossed their luggage and handed the lady their passes. When they walked down the tunnel to their plane, Anna started to panic a little bit. <strong>

" **You know I don't like flying babe." Then she was distracted by the Adam Sandler. **

" **Babe" she whispered. " IS that Adam Sandler over there?"**

**Glenn nodded his head and continued to walk to their plane.**

" **Yeah he's a great guy, a huge WWE fan too." Anna felt some relief when she saw the size of her seat. " I could live in here." She said, nestling into the first class seat.**

" **Hey Glenn. How ya doin' man?" she heard a VERY familiar voice.**

" **Just took the kids to see my mom. That's awesome we're on the same flight." Anna turned to see Glenn chatting with Adam. **

" **I'm happy you're not a jobber anymore. Kevin and I want to see that title around your waist, ya hear?" Glenn nodded his head in agreement.**

" **You gotta watch to see Sandler…" Adam went back to settling his two kids in their seats. **

" **You're friends with Adam Sandler?" Glenn smiled at her an flipped open his book " Game of Thrones". The announcement to buckle up sounded as the plane engine started. Glenn glanced at his girlfriend and noticed she was scared. **

**He put his massive hand on her knee while continuing to read his book. The plane took off and settled in the air. Anna had fallen asleep, and Glenn continued to read his book. **

**Orlando Airport. **

" **JACOBS! You're alive!" the couple heard amongst the airport crowd. He heard Mike yell loudly; he was standing amongst: Mark, Randy, Adam, and Kofi."Miz!" he hollered back. **

" **How are ya buddy?" He and Glenn high fived excitedly.**

" **Jacobs, how was Canada? You look…..refreshed." remarked Mark sarcastically.**

**The quotes in the air with his fingers made the sarcasm more apparent. **

" **Hey Randall Keith. Any luck with the eagle landing in the nest?" Randy shook his head. **

" **Nope. Next go I think. We're preparing Alanah for a baby though." **

**The WWE Superstars were soon accompanied by security. **

" **IS IT TRUE YOU'RE PREGNANT ANNA?" shouted a female fan. **

**Glenn stopped in his tracks and walked over to the young girl. **

" **If she were pregnant, I'd know first." The young woman just blankly stared. **

" **She doesn't get an autograph for saying such crazy things". He whispered. **

**A member of the security team opened the door for the superstars. **

" **Much obliged." replied Mike, tipping his hat. **

**Glenn, Anna, and Mike shared a car to the arena.**

" **So.. Anna Banana? No follow on twitter? Mike made a pouty face. **

" **Oh gosh. I haven't been on Twitter forever." **

**Glenn just shook his head in the front seat. **

" **All this Twitter talk is making me dizzy. I've heard Irvine say TWEETS and try to sound intimidating and it just doesn't work. Can you imagine KANE saying TWEETS on television? It's lunacy." **

**Mike shook his head and beamed. **

" **You know, you can't be the normal old man you are. You are with a smoking hot twenty-five year old. Come on man, get a Twitter. I guarantee it will make your woman here happy". **

" **Watch yourself Mizannin." **

" **Glenn, I love you regardless of your Twitter status. Perhaps Mike can send me a tweet?" **

**Mike typed into his I phone 4. "All done sweets."**

**Glenn shook his head and glared at his good friend. **

" **Don't worry big guy. It was a holler to my Boy's new sweetheart ANNA CASH KING. You make things fun around here with your awesome personality. Mike shoved the Iphone in Glenn's face. **

" **I'm not trying to steal your woman okay?" Anna gave Glenn a hug and a kiss. **

" **Alright Mizaroo, you're good" The driver pulled alongside the arena. **

**Glenn grabbed their suitcases. " Hey! Can't grab mine! Jerk!" shouted Mike sarcastically. " I get luggage for my girlfriend; are YOU my girlfriend Michael Gregory?" Mike shook his head in response. " No, but I could use some love once in a while". **

" **Oh Mike, I can find so many things wrong with that. Now we have an event to prepare for, let's go!" **

**Anna entered the backstage area holding onto Glenn's hand. **

**A bunch of stagehands patted Glenn on the back. **

" **O.K baby good luck tonight alright? I'll see you out there. " **

**Glenn kissed Anna and joined the men in the locker room. Anna located the sign that read **

" **Divas locker room" and slowly entered.**

**Nikki, Brie, Natalya, Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix and AJ were all standing in a circle. **

**They hardly seemed to notice Anna. " Hey girls!" she said excitedly. " How are you all today?" The women didn't share her excitement. **

" **Whatever" remarked Natalya. Anna was hurt by their cold shoulder. They continued to ignore her for the remainder of getting ready. **

**The girls grew excited when Eve walked through the door. " HEY GIRLY GIRL!" exclaimed Beth. Anna no longer wanted to be in the locker room with all the hostel environment. **

" **Have a good day girls" said Anna, grabbing her suitcase.**

" **PFTTTH!" huffed most of the women. **

" **No way am I staying there with queen of the bitches". She thought. **

" **HAVE FUN MAKING OUT WITH MY MAN STEPHEN THEN BANGING EVE'S MAN! Hollered Brie. Anna was down right pissed off and walked right back into the locker room. **

" **Eve, Glenn is NOT your man." She pointed to the dirty blonde. **

" **WE are together now, all you had was a fling with him". All the divas started to laugh.**

" **Oh no, you have fallen for his tricks too? He fucked me last year Anna. His friends know, everyone in the WWE knows we did it. I'm afraid your sweetheart wasn't very honest with you." At that moment Anna felt her heart break into a million pieces. **

**Anna promised herself she wouldn't be upset in front of the skanks. **

" **Goodbye Girls." She said sadly.**

**Anna immediately heard laughing in the other end of the door. " Geez Barbie, you suck famous cock and you get segments with Sheamus and Kane". Anna felt a tear come down her cheek, and leaned up against the brickwall. **

" **Hey baby girl!" squealed Liz. She gave her best friend a giant hug and kiss on the cheek. **

" **What has the princess in tears?" She wiped Anna's tears away. " It seems I fell in love with the wrong guy." **

" **Oh honey! PLENTY of women hate me for being with John, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be with him every step of the way. You and Glenn adore one another, so the rest of the world can lay the hell off". Glenn came walking over in his ring gear.**

" **Hey baby. Why are you crying? You okay?" Stephen too wandered over. **

" **Hey Anna! You ready for tonight? I washed my mouth out." Glenn stared daggers back at him. **

"**Watch yourself O' Farrelly."**

" **Yeah. It will be fun". Is all she said. **

" **So I was thinking just a gentle kiss, no tongue. Excessive saliva doesn't appeal to me." **

" **OR ME" grumbled Glenn. **

" **Like I said, watch yourself O'Farrelly". **

" **Babe, it's alright." replied Anna.**

" **See you out there King" Sheamus went to stand at the entrance. **

**Anna took a deep breath as Sheamus's music sounded and the crowd roared with applause.**

**At that moment Anna thought about Eve and Glenn sleeping together.**

" _**Why did he lie to me about sleeping with Eve?" **_


	29. Chapter 29

**SEGMENT**

" **Some may remember a few weeks ago when our newest diva, Annie Vick Kicked Kane in the crotch, and it was truly epic" **

**The crowd was on their feet to greet Anna. **

**Her new entrance " Hell On Heels" by Pistol Annie's played throughout the arena**

**The crowd cheered for the new diva, a lot more than she expected. **

**Glenn watched his woman proudly from backstage with adoration. Anna grabbed a mic from Tony Chimel and joined Sheamus in the WWE ring. **

" **Congratulations Anne Vick, you have stopped the monster's tyranny". **

**Sheamus and Anna were soon interrupted by Eves' music playing.**

" **IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS VICK, YOU'RE WRONG!" screamed Eve into a Mic. The crowd excessively booed the diva. **

" **How about we bring the Big Red man out, and he can tell you how he feels about you kicking him in the crotch!"**

**The arena soon filled with darkness, and old organ music played. **

**Despite being a heel, Kane had a roar of applause and cheers at his direction while he walked down the ramp. **

**Anna tried to look scared, but instead eyed her man with a smile on her face. **

**Eve followed behind him. Right before he entered the ring, Eve gestured to him, and gave him a hard kiss.**

**Anna's eyes filled with tears right there in the ring. **

**She gave Sheamus a quick hug and left the ring with a confused crowd, and a confused Glenn. Backstage the crew was having a meltdown. **

" **SHIT!" Anna heard a bunch of stagehands holler.**

" **Now we have two confused superstars in the ring! God dammit! This is why inter WWE relationships DON'T WORK!" hollered another Technician. **

**Michael Cole was completely dumbfounded. **

" **What the hell was that?" he asked repeatedly. "Perhaps the rumors of a romance between Kane and Annie Vick are true. **

"**Holy cow Cole!' exclaimed Jerry King. " The red freak gets the girl?"**

" **It would appear that way King". **

**A confused Kane and Sheamus soon left the ring separately. **

**Anna was sitting in a dark corner of the arena while the frenzy of script breaking was causing a riot backstage. **

" **WE HAVE A SCRIPT FOR A REASON!" shouted the assistant manager to script writing. **

" **We have to have Steph Levesque come in. Someone give her a call please". A young summer intern picked up her cell phone to call Stephanie. **

**Anna was still cowering in the corner when Glenn found her. **

" **Oh baby. It will be okay." He crouched down to her level. " Come on, let's go to the hotel." **

**The couple heard a set of high heels come down the long hallway. **

**Stephanie spotted Anna and walked right over to her. **

" **We have a script for a bloody reason King. Now I have to rewrite your angle, and I have my top superstar groping you all over the internet! I have to get my writers together and fix this mess you've made! You're not fired, nor suspended, I'm just a tad pissed at you King." Stephanie turned to leave their presence.**

" **Good job Jacobs..keep it up". Stephanie patted Glenn on the back and walked back down the long hallway. **

**Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. " No I'm not going anywhere with you. It seems no one wants us to be together, and I just fucked up a REALLY important segment. I quit the company". **

**Glenn tried to calm her down. **

" **You don't need to quit, Stephanie is a creative genius. Something good will come out of this." He put his arm around her and escorted her down a hall of frowns aimed at her direction. **

" **I'm going to drown myself in the hotel room pool now. I fucked things up bad for you Glenn, and I'm sorry". **

" **Don't be sorry Anna. You love and care about me, and you showed that even on live television…plus…. You DIDN'T kiss Sheamus." **

" _**But YOU kissed Eve, and had sex with her you didn't even tell me about". **_**Anna was unsure of how long she could keep her anger about it inside. **

**She hid her anger with him underneath a giant smile. "Of course I love and care about you. You're my one and only…I love you big guy." **

" **Are you mad at me?" she asked, unsure. **

" **I'm not mad at you" the couple heard behind them. Stephen stood with his arms out. Anna gave him a hug, much to Glenn's dismay.**

" **Don't beat yourself up dear Anna." **

" **Someone NOT mad at me, WOW" she commented sarcastically. **

" **I'm not mad at you baby girl" Liz gave her a massive hug and kiss on the cheek. **

" **Can we go Glenn? I've had enough WWE for today." Liz gave her one last hug and joined her beaten down husband. Anna heard Liz whispering in John's ear, " You're a great wrestler John. Great Job" and spotted her planting kisses on his sweaty cheeks. **

…**.." **_**note to self, When Kane appears from the curtain all fatigued and sweating, kiss him anyways and compliment his wrestling skills and his sexy muscles". **_


	30. Chapter 30

Sonib89, KaneLovesTristen and sandradee27 Thank-you SOOOO much for the reviews. You make me continue on with the story… You think Anna and Glenn will make it? Perhaps some falling in love for Chrysta? Stay in tune…lol LOVE YOU ALL!

" I hate this hotel bed. ARGHH! So uncomfy! Crap compared to your bed."

" Ours" corrected Glenn, climbing into the hotel room bed.

" So end of summer party? It will make my year if you come with me."

Amongst Eve drama and breaking script Anna had forgotten about the party.

" Steph was too pissed at me to give me my invitation. Am I even still invited?"

" Of course you are. You work for WWE now, so why wouldn't you be invited?" Anna slothfully climbed into bed. " I feel like I'm letting you down Glenn. I want to be your perfect diva, but I'm a gas station attendant. You belong here, not me". She crossed her arms at the other side of the hotel room bed.

" I don't care that you're a gas station attendant. I love you Anna, so so much".

"Susan was a supermodel with all the money in the world, you snagged her."

" This isn't about Susan Anna! You're the most beautiful, kind, and loving person I've ever known. Why is the ONLY person who doesn't realize that is you?"

Finally, he slouched over on the other side of the bed. " If you don't believe in yourself, than why are you a diva in the first place?" Anna wiped away her falling tears.

" To make you happy. I know your passion for this business. Everyone in the entire locker room loves you because of your dedication to the business." Glenn turned around to face her.

" Do you even like being a diva?" Anna shrugged her shoulders.

" Today the whole Diva's locker room were bitches to me because I'm with you. Kelly Kelly even called you and Eve a cute couple."

Glenn began to feel nauseous. He tried to think about something else.

" Eve even went as far to say she slept with you a while back. I even asked around and some of the guys said you were banging her in July. "

Glenn's eyes filled with total guilt. " So it happened more than once."

" Are you going to say anything Glenn? No denying it?" He didn't say anything. Once again Anna was faced with crippling silence.

" So this is what the silence feels like, kinda blows", she joked, trying to ease the horrible situation.

" You told me it was a fling and nothing else, and if you were screwing in July, that means I was in Arkansas CRYING because you didn't call me. All because of my age! Eve is my age!"

Glenn continued to sit there in total silence. " PLEASE! Say something!" she hollered.

" Well, it seems you have things figured out Anna. I didn't cheat on you, if that's what you're concerned about". Anna felt very differently.

"Technically you did Glenn. I waited for you and you were screwing another woman!" Glenn felt the love of his life slipping away.

" So why have you been harassing me to come to the summer party? Were you going to blow me off for Eve?" Glenn couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He unzipped his suitcase and threw a small velvet box onto the bed.

" YES TOTALLY GOING TO FUCKING DITCH YOU ANNA! " there layed the most beautiful ring she had ever covered her mouth in total shock.

" Are you for real?" she asked through her tears.

"Afraid TOO real for you! My wife and my daughter are dead Anna! No one gets over that! You made me love again, and now you made me hate. We could have everything if you just let me in, and believe that my love for you is enough."

Anna tried to hug him, but he pushed her away. " I don't need this, to hell with this and to hell with you." He sat down on a chair and put his hands in his face, he had given up.

She glanced one more time and the beautiful ring he was going to present to her. She felt absolutely miserable and guilty. What she said next she would regret for the rest of her life.

" Well, go propose to Eve.. she'll say yes."

Her comment felt like a knife to his heart.  
>Much to Glenn's dismay Anna packed up her suitcase and opened the hotel room door.. and she was gone…<p>

Glenn could feel tears come down his eyes, while Anna tried hard to hide her broken heart in front of the other hotel guests.

After about half an hour, Glenn realized she wasn't coming back, and it was his fault.

" _If only I had been honest with her" _he thought through his tears.


	31. Chapter 31

Anna walked miserably to an ATM after catching a cab. She didn't want to sit in her Mercedes Glenn had given her, things were just too bad with him. She swiped her card in the door and the door let her in. Then she withdrew some money to buy snacks on the airplane.

The last thing she remembered was folding her money into her pocket and a sharp pain in her head. She touched the back of her head and blood started to pour out. An older woman spotted Anna laying a pile of blood and called 9-1-1.

_Sweet love, sweet love  
>Trapped in your love<br>I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
>My heart and I were buried in dust<br>Free me, free us  
>You're all I need when I'm holding you tight<br>If you walk away I will suffer tonight  
><em> 

_**-Anna spots Glenn for the first time in her gas station, and feels butterflies in her stomach. Her attention goes to his muscles, cute bald head, and tall stature_**.** **

_I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?<br>I've finally found my way  
><em>** _Anna strips for Glenn. For the first time in her life, she's comfortable in her body and skin.**_  
><em>I am bound to you<br>I am bound to you_

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
>Walls I built up became my home<br>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
>Sweet love, so pure<br>I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
>And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart<em>

_I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?<br>I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you  
><em> 

" Oh my god." Remarked the paramedic." The son of a bitch that did this didn't even want her money. Didn't give her a chance to, snuck up behind her and bashed her seven times with a two by four. The bleeding is caused by the Roofing Nails in the boards. Someone did not like this young woman. They thought for sure she was dead.

" Nathan, check for a pulse.."

" I have a pulse, but it's very weak."

" Very weak is better than NONE Nathan. Let's get her to the hospital. Her brain might have a bleed. " The male paramedics loaded Anna into the ambulance ad rushed to the hospital.

" Her name is Anna Cash King. From Knoxville Tennessee, twenty five. Holy she's hot! "

The other paramedic just shook his head. " Holy crap Danny! The person that did this is a dead man!" Nathan spotted several love letters to and from Glenn in her large clutch wallet, as well as a picture of her and Glenn backstage.

" This is WWE Star Kane's girlfriend. He's like seven foot and solid! Very similar to a Pepsi machine with legs. Oh shit man!"

The ambulance arrived at the Orlando Florida Hospital and were greeted by a host of nurses.

" **BP 178 over 80, pulse is weak.. she was bashed seven times in the head with a board laced with nails. I suspect a bleed on the brain, we are soaked with her blood**."

A young rookie police officer was getting stitches a few doors down. " Is she going to make it?" he asked Nathan the paramedic.

He shook his head. " Probably not. She's in the best possible place now though. I just hope she had a great life".

After the neurologist was called in a scanned her brain, all the doctor and nurses could do was wrap up her head and give her pain medication. Anna was immediately admitted at send up to Trauma.

" Miss King…Miss King. I saw some movement there. This is VERY good so far… Miss King?" Anna blinked a bunch of times when she shun the light in her eyes. " OH Very..very good."

" FUCK! Will you knock it the hell off!" The doctor was immediately taken aback. " How are you today?" asked the doctor.

"Uhh crappy.. my head hurts a lot." She touched the back of her head, only to discover it was covered in gauze.

" Mmmmyes.. about that. You were attacked outside of the bank, and they hit you with a two by four with nails in it. I'm shocked you are awake and talking, you're a tough woman Miss King." Anna winced in pain as the doctor took off the gauze.

" You've been out for a few days and it's time to change your gauze here".

The closer the Doctor got to the wounds, blood began to appear.

"Ooo still a bit of bleeding, but otherwise healing like it should."

" I'm in the hospital.. shitty hey? Well I'm not dead. I think the medics thought I was dead."

" I'm Dr. Steinbeck by the way, eat some lunch, have a pee, and go for a walk."

" Doctor!" she yelled before he left. 

"This is a nice room. How did I afford this?"

looked at her chart.

" You have coverage from your Employment at WWE, very nice benefits. I'm thinking you can go home in a week if all goes well. OH! The nails missed your brain, thank God or we'd have big problems."

Anna was somewhat satisfied by his answer. A nurse came rushing in with her cellphone.

" This has been ringing off the hook. Do something with it, it's driving us crazy."

" You have 40 new messages" Anna closed her phone then slowly opened it again.

"**Hey Baby. I'm sorry about our fight…I love you soo much Anna and I have should have told you everything, but I was scared and being a coward .Please call me…" **

**BEEP **

" **Hey Anna Banana it's Randy, give me a call I heard you and Big Red got into a fight"**

**BEEP**

" **HEY GIRL! Give me a call chicky! Miss you already..love Lizzy"**

**BEEP…**

" **HEY Princess it's Chrysta, Dad and Debbie hooked up and I walked in on it, it was awkward. Debbie wants to meet Glenn, so come home when you have a chance." **

**BEEP.**

" **Hey Anna Banana..Mike here.. I hear you and Big Red got into a fight. Please call me, I worry about you Cash!" **

**BEEP**

" **Umm still haven't heard from you, neither have any of the guys here or Chrysta so I'm freaking out a little bit. Please call me baby…and if you're mad at me, by all means be mad, but I need to know you're okay". **

**BEEP**

" **Not cool little sister.. Randy here.. call me… I'm freaking out here. Hard to enjoy Orton Family time when I can't get ahold of you". **

**BEEP..**

" **No one has heard from you baby. Please be okay…I'm sorry… "**

John Cena opened up Yahoo News and was taken aback by the headline. " WWE DIVA GETS HEAD SMASHED IN"… the article didn't have a whole lot of compassion to it.

" **Annie Vick REAL NAME : ANNA KING was viciously attacked at an ATM in Florida four days ago. She is currently recovering in the hospital**".

John went completely numb. "Lizzy come her e baby." He gestured to his wife,who was making hot chocolate.

**BEEP.**

**YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL!" I'm coming right now!—Lizzy. **

Liz immediately called Glenn in a panic. " Hello?" he answered, it sounded like he had been crying.

" We found Anna. She's in the Orlando Hospital with head trauma. Someone tried to do her in. I'm going to stay with her… are you coming?" Glenn was already out the door. " Yep. I'm in my Ferrari…. It will get to the airport faster."

" Please be okay baby.. Anna… I'm sorry….I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He repeated over and over again what he was going to say while he sped to the airport.


	32. Chapter 32

Anna sat in her hospital bed reading "Game of Thrones."

" ANNA!" she heard a very familiar voice yelling for her. She rose from her bed to greet her panicked man. " Excuse me, sir can you lower your voice please. Who are you looking for so I can help you."

" My girlfriend Anna King." The nurse nodded and smiled.

" She's got a fighter spirit… your woman. Room 510.. I think she's reading at the moment." Glenn rushed down the hallway to her room. " Oh baby" is he could say when he saw her head wrapped in gauze.

" What are you doing here?" asked Anna, going back to her book.

" Oh my God. What have they done to you? " Glenn looked at his love with sadness. Her silky brown hair was tossed aside to wrap her head, and there were chunks of hair taken out to staple her head. Her hand held an I.V needle while the other clutched onto a t-shirt…and Glenn figured he knew which one.

He saw the " DEVIL'S FAVORITE DEMON SHIRT" wrapped around her hand.

" Baby..I'm sorry. I was an asshole who should have been honest with you. I don't love Eve, nor even like her. I love you Anna Cash King."

Anna thought about it for a moment.

" If I hadn't been an ass you wouldn't be in this mess. Please forgive me. I cannot live my life without you." Anna wandered out of the hospital room to find coffee. She tugged on her I.V machine to follow her.

" Let's get some coffee, then talk about it". Anna poured coffee for herself that sat at the patient eating area. She sipped it as though it was the last coffee of her life.

" Doctor says I'm lucky to be alive. Someone wanted to do me in". Glenn directed her to sit down on the hospital bed. They had to clear a few Pepsi's and Gatorades, but Anna was able to sit comfortably. He got down on his knee right there in the hospital.

" I know this isn't the big immaculate proposal I wanted, but all I want is you. As long as I can spend the rest of my life with you… Anna will you marry me?" he pulled out the gorgeous ring.

" YES!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

" Yeah? That's awesome!" " Yes…Yes… Yes…! Daniel Bryan will be proud of me". Glenn slid the engagement ring on her finger.

" You came back for me" she cried. "Of course sweetheart. You never leave your soul mate behind." The couple was interrupted by Adam walking in the door.

" COPEY!" hollered Anna excitedly. " The entire company is worried about you Banana. I was sent to make sure you're alright." Adam gave Anna a big hug and told her he was grateful she was alive.

" Thanks for coming to check on her Adam. No hard feelings? I DID just propose to her, so she's kinda mine forever". Adam nodded in agreement.

" No problem big guy. Just came to see if she was okay. It looks like you have things more than under control." He soon left the room and went home.

There was a knock on the door, and the doctor came in.

" Oh Steinbeck.. my head feels kinda better..this is my boyfriend Glenn..Glenn this is my doc"

" I've given Big Red stitches in his head, about ten years ago I'd say. A fair bit too, like thirty. Anyways, Anna was very savagely attacked, so there about 15 staples in her head. Now the nails did NOT pierce the brain or brain stem, which was a darn miracle. Tommorow you go for another MRI, and if things are clear and you're healing normal you can go home".

Anna loved the great news the doctor gave her. " Home to my ranch" she whispered.

" So wanna go for a walk? Our first one since becoming engaged." Glenn looked at his wounded princess and his heart broke for her.

" I have a sore head and I'm stuck here, but at least I'm with you for the mean time." Glenn helped her up and wrapped his massive arm around her.

" There's a pizza place here. Our engagement dinner". Anna slowly dragged the I.V Machine alongside her.

" This morphine's really good. Just like your bum, and your HUGE penis." Glenn laughed as an older nurse covered her mouth in disbelief Glenn mouthed SORRY to the nurse. " Thank-you for the praises, a while ago you hated me."

" I never hated you, I love you, I was just pissed at you."

" I want to take time off to take care of you Anna. I feel like this my fault, so I want to take care of you."

Anna shook her head violently. " No.. you have Heavyweight Title reign coming up! Why would you take time off? This is your season baby…"

" I love you more than a title Anna. I will give up anything to keep you happy and healthy. If I don't get another opportunity, oh well."

They reached the Pizza Hut on the main floor and ordered a large Pizza. While they waited they cuddled on a padded bench. After a few moments of people watching, Anna spotted a familiar frame. " Where's Anna King?" he asked in a panic.

" RANDY! OVER HERE!" she hollered. Randy went rushing over to his adopted sister. Holy SHIT! He exclaimed. He noticed blood starting to flow on her bandage. " I'll kill the S.O.B that did this to you sister." Randy kissed Anna gently on her gauzed forehead. Then, and little boy with an I.V machine spotted Glenn and Randy.

" KANE! Oh my God! It's Kane!" He was completely stunned into silence. Anna knelt down to his level to say hi to him. " Hey we match. I have an I.V machine too…COOL! What's your name cutie pie?"

" I'm Joaquin. I fell head first off a jungle gym and have staples in my head."

Anna made a funny face and stuck out her tongue. " I have silly syndrome. I think you do too Joaquin".

It brought a smile to his face. " Are you Kane's girlfriend, because I saw you kiss and hug him."

Anna nodded her head. " Yes he is my boyfriend. Someday YOU will have a girlfriend."

The little boy shook his head. " NO! Girls are gross! "

Randy nodded his head in agreement.

" Hey if you go ask Kane nicely to sign your hat I'm sure he would. He's very VERY nice."

Joaquin went right up to Glenn and asked him for his autograph. He nodded excitedly knelt down to his level to talk with him.

"Your girlfriend is very nice and pretty." She heard Joaquin say.

" Yes she's amazing, but hurt like you are. Hey, about we play Battleship tomorrow? I'll be here with Anna." Joaquin excitedly accepted and gave Glenn a give hug. Anna admired how great he was with the little boy.

" Alright sissy. I'm taking Alanah and Samantha to Disneyworld, then I'll be back in the evening to see you".

Glenn and Anna walked to the front of the hospital with Randy. " So whose your doc?" asked Randy.

" It's actually Steinbeck"

"Steinbeck? THE Steinbeck? He's stitched every guy in this business. You're in great hands". Randy and Glenn shook hands before Randy departed.

" PIZZA READY!" they heard when they walked back through the doors. Then, right in the Orlando Hospital, Glenn and Anna shared their engagement dinner.

After the paper plates and plastic forks were disposed of, the couple rose to go back to the room.

"ANNA BANANA!" screeched Liz when she saw her bestfriend along side the big red man. " I see you guys have made up. Good, I knew the fight wouldn't last. Did he propose?" Anna flashed her rock at Liz.

" Oh that's awesome! Good work Glenn. I hear through the rumor mill that Vince would like to talk to you. And you know how much of a chatter box he can be. It's okay..I'll take good care of your girlfriend". Glenn reluctantly went into the hallway to call his boss.

Glenn's call to Vince McMahon

" Good evening Glenn. How is your princess doing? "

" Doing better I suppose."

" I know I have a title reign coming, but I want to be by her side. I'm sorry Vince."

" I'm sure Stephen won't mind some extra time with the gold. I admire your loyalty to her Glenn, she's a nice girl. You really love her don't you Jacobs?"

Glenn shifted his feet and played with his button shirt. " I do boss. So much. …Infact, I proposed to her a few moments ago. I'm getting a second chance to be a husband. Maybe I can still have my chance to be a daddy".

" I'm sure you will Jacobs. You tell that Fiancee of yours to get better, and she has her position for when she gets better."

The two men hung up, and Glenn felt relief as he could care for his wounded princess.


	33. Chapter 33

ONE WEEK LATER

Dr. Steinbeck came wandering into Anna's hospital room. Glenn was sitting on a chair reading, and Anna was drawing a picture.

" Hello Miss King. Things are looking very good for you". Anna crossed her fingers for the green light to go home.

" You have a bit to go still, but I think you can go home. Must suck being in a foreign city in the hospital." Anna grew anxious to get out of the hospital.

" Your staples can be removed by your doctor in two weeks, no showers, just baths for now. Any questions before I get your discharge papers?" Anna was too excited to be going home to ask questions.

" You are on a new anti-seizure medication, because unfortunately, one of the nails hit your frontal lobe. I'm not saying you ARE going to have them, it's just a preventative measure. Now you are NOT to wrestle or even be in a ring in six months. If I see you in a ring I will get a plane to come lecture you."

His eyes poked out from his glasses. " Are we good on all of this?"

Anna nodded her head and packed up her things.

" What about travelling?" she asked curiously.

Dr. Steinbeck thought for a moment.

" It probably won't be the best thing for you to be on stressful schedule. I think you need to stay at home for the time being." Glenn rose from his chair to shake the doctor's hand.

" Thank-you for taking such great care of my girl". Dr. Steinbeck nodded his head happily.

" Not a problem, you have a nice girl here." Dr. Steinbeck disappeared down the hallway to check on another patient.

"Today's the day babe! We can go home! We can see Bella!" A nurse walked in with Anna's discharge papers.

" Here you go Miss King. I hope to NEVER see you again, with the most respect of course."

Glenn and Anna both laughed aloud. The nurse signed the sheet and gave her a care chart for her staples.

" Well future Mrs. Jacobs, shall we go home? I think our boxer misses us."

" Yes Mr. Jacobs. We have an engagement to consummate"

" What about your head?"  
>" Alright actually. You can do me with something frozen on my head. I think they are already scabbing".<p>

Glenn scrunched up his face when she said " scab". 

" You're a pro wrestler and you wince at the word scab.. you're hilarious baby"

Anna kissed her man on the cheek . " Thank-you again for coming back for me."

" Not a problem, especially when I love you as much as I do."

Glenn and Anna got into a waiting car to take them to the airport. Just as the driver was going to take off, Glenn stopped him.

" Wait! We have one more passenger." Anna looked behind her to see a skinny woman with long blonde hair get into the car.

She looked a lot like her sister Chrysta.

" Is that you…. Chrysta?"

Chrysta moved her hair out of the way to kiss her wounded sister on the cheek. " Hey sissy! You look terrible!"

" How…what… where … when? Ouay..."

Chrysta looked absolutely stunning, not schlumpy like normal.

" OH this.. I've been running my ass off around Jackson port. Some in town are calling me the new Anna, but that's not the important thing. You look just dreadful baby sis!"

The driver of the car grew inpatient. "If there are no more passengers please shut the door so we can move on. We're in a white zone".

Chrysta realized she hadn't shut her door. " Oh gosh! I'm sorry". After she shut the door the driver shook his head and smiled. " Thank-you"

" What are you doing here?" exclaimed Anna.

" I'm coming to Tennessee with you. While Glenn is on the road, I get to keep you company, and from what you've told me, The Ash Ranch is paradise! A Pool, giant shower… I look forward to spending two weeks there".

Anna nodded her head in agreement. " Yes it is. I love it there, but not without my baby. You'll be gone two full weeks?" She snuggled into her man and sighed deeply.

" Afraid so my girl, but I'm coming home with the Heavyweight Title".

" AIRPORT!" shouted the driver.

" Oh we're here." Glenn helped Anna out of the car and grabbed their luggage. " I want to go home" she said tiredly.

" Yes baby, we are going home".

" Good" she replied groggily.

Anna thought she was dreaming when she looked at her sister. " You look amazing big sis. Stephen will drool over you."

Chrysta went beet red. " SHHH!"

"Chrysta, Glenn knows you want in Stephen's pants, it's so obvious."

"It's not that obvious."

" It's that obvious" replied Glenn.

Chrysta pointed her finger at him while they waited to claim their bags.

" What you're on her side?"

Glenn nodded. " Of course I'm on her side. YOU'RE not the one I proposed to".

" WHAT! Proposed to? When?"

Anna had her hands inside of her hoodie. Chrysta pulled out her hand and spotted her left finger, and sure enough , there around her ring finger, was a huge rock.

" O-EMMM-GEEE! That's awesome guys! " she hugged both of them excitedly.

" Yeah..it's pretty cool. Now, we wait for your sister to get better so we can get married".

Chrysta's P.O.V

" _My baby sister is fulfilling her dre__**ams**__ and marrying the man of her dreams.. now to get Stephen to notice me… but first I have to convince the giant and her to let me go with them for one of their tours.." _

**On the Plane.**

Chrysta walked right past the first class cabin and looked for her seat in coach. " Uhh Chrysta yours seats up here!" yelled Glenn to his future sister in law.

" Oh…. WOW! I could leave in one of these seats!"

" That's what I thought too when I first flew in first class with big man here".

Anna soon fell asleep after takeoff, and Glenn was reading his book "A Feast For Crows".

" Hey Glenn! Can you tell Stephen I'm single. He's so hot!" Glenn put his book down and eyed his sister-in-law. " You'll get to meet him soon, keep your pants on."

He picked his book up and continued to read. " You know, you're such an old man. "

" If you only knew Chrysta..if you only knew".

Chrysta thought about it for a moment. " EWWWW!" she said after about a minute.

" Oh you got that did you?"

" You know I'm smart too." she argued.

" Uh Huh.. not insulting your intelligence. I have really great sex with your sister is all. I'm sure she doesn't think I'm a little old man like you do".

" I didn't say LITTLE, by what means are you little?"

" I'm not little ANYWHERE trust me."

Glenn went back to reading his book. After all, he was at a VERY good section.

" EWWW! I got that one right away!"

" Good sis-in-law…good" he replied.

Glenn looked next to him to see a completely out Anna. Her soft breathes and slight snoring made him smile. He kissed her on the forehead before returning once again to his book.

" I love you so much baby" he whispered to her. 

" I love you too giant" replied Chrysta.

" Not you! Why would I can you baby?"

" HEY! I'm cute!"

" Yeah, but I ain't calling you baby"

" Hey! You said I'm cute! That's a step!"

" Uh huh." He muttered.

The announcement for landing came over the P.A

" _Home time..finally…"_ thought Glenn.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Ash Ranch**

100 acres of Land

Swimming Pool

Basketball Court

Gym

Six bedroom Ranch House

Wrap around Deck

Anna, Glenn and Chrysta approached the ranch in Glenn's Ferrari.

"This car rocks hard giant! You and I are best friends now. You can afford this awesome house fake punching people!" Glenn glared at her from behind the steering wheel. He remained silent as they drove up the dirt driveway. He helped Anna out of the car and carried her bag.

" Can't wait to lay in our bed." Said Anna groggily. Glenn agreed wholeheartedly.

" Oh God. This place is paradise how did I ever leave?"

Chrysta eyed the massive amount of land, as well as a giant pool and garage.

" Holy crap Giant! I love the pad! Not much of a bachelor pad, very family friendly."

Anna glared at her sister. " What?"

"_Remember what I told you about his wife and baby? SHH!" _

" Anna that was like a stage whisper. Yes, I lost Susan and Melinda three years ago. Yes I miss them, but I'm trying to move on"

"Sorry Giant" remarked Chrysta, full of guilt.

" Don't worry about it. Nope, not much of a bachelor pad but I entertain the idea of being a father again. Someday."

Glenn unlocked the front door to the house and the crew walked in.

" Oh my GOD! You live in heaven." Chrysta plunked herself down on the nearest couch.

" Make yourself at home. Anna wants to go lay down." He tossed her the remote to the satellite dish.

" So how long are you planning to be TUCKING my sister in".

" Get your mind out of the gutter. I'll be a few minutes."

Glenn immediately rushed up the stairs to check on Anna.

" How are you feeling baby?" he asked in his husky, low voice.

" Better now that we're behind closed doors." She replied seductively.

Passion overcame Anna as she started to kiss his neck. " I thought you were tired and wanted to go to bed".

" We're in OUR room." Is all she said. Very slowly she removed her shirt and shorts. Then her bra and underwear too fell to the floor. She stood before him completely naked. " It seems we have a few minutes while my sister is distracted by the T.V. How about you come over here and touch me, kiss me, and fuck the crap out of me. I've been locked in a hospital for over a week. I need your contact."

Glenn eyed the bald spots on her gorgeous head from the staples. " Is that a good idea? You were in the hospital and didn't take your birth control. I don't even have any condoms left! Shit! SHIT! SHIT! He shouted. Anna calmed him down by grabbing his groin.

" WOW! O.K….how about I pull out?" Anna nodded excitedly and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Anna lifted up his shirt slowly while kissing him rough. She then climbed on top of him, and wrapped around him, like a glove.

" The things you do to me Anna Cash King" he said in between groans. The look in his eyes as she rode him was of pure ecstasy. He felt ejaculation coming, but was too overcome to say anything and came in her.

Anna felt the warm liquid down her leg. "_Shit_!" she thought. Glenn soon realized he hadn't pulled out and in fact, let loose millions of sperm ready to make a baby.

Anna felt immediately different after the lovemaking session. " Your sister's downstairs. Should we go hang out with her?" Anna slipped her clothes back on.

She walked over to Glenn and gave him a kiss. " I love you" she told him with a big smile. " I hope these ugly HORRID bald spots. I can't be a WWE DIVA with bald spots, or a very hot mommy like I want to be".

The last remark, meant to be a thought, had slipped out. " A…a mommy? I wasn't sure if you wanted kids. That's why I don't talk much about Melinda, and it makes me feel kinda shitty sometimes."

Anna eyed herself in the mirror. " I gained a bunch of weight sitting on my ass. Ughh! ROLLS!" Glenn came up behind her and wrapped his massive arms around her.

" You are beautiful, smart, sexy, and tough. Please don't put yourself down baby. You are meant for me, I miss Suzie Q and Mel, but you've made me a happy man again. Everyone in the WWE Locker Room loves you because of it. It seems you brought out my teddy bear side again."

Anna turned around to give him a hug.

" Better go see my big sister… AKA Mama Bear. Not having a mother, Chrysta was mine. Although she has weight and self esteem issues like me, she's a great woman. I have a feeling Stephen is going to fall hard for her."

Glenn nodded his head. " After he saw that I scored with you, he wanted to know if you had sister. I said Yes, and he asked if she was single, I said yes.. and he was excited, so that's a good sign." Glenn slipped on his shorts and " Ron Paul" shirt.

" Hehe, Ron Paul. I really want to meet him, he's a very brave old man". Glenn remembered he had been invited to a " Revolution" Party.

"About that…." He opened his dresser to locate an invitation.

**Mr. T. Jacobs, Dr. Ron Paul OB/GYN has personally invited you to the Revolution Party. Dress is formal, Short speech is optional. 7-PM-3AM in New Hampshire, September 19, 2012. **

**RSVP 1-743-559-7772 Loretta Grace. Secretary for Dr. Ron Paul. **

Anna was extremely excited. "" NO WAY BABY! That's awesome!"

The couple emerged from their bedroom after half an hour. Chrysta was watching Big Bang Theory and laughing. Glenn watched the show for a moment, and he too laughed. 

" I love Sheldon. Not a very good boyfriend though". Chrysta looked at her sister's giant boyfriend. " Big Bang Theory? Really? You're pretty cool."

" A lot of wrestlers like Big Bang Theory, especially Stephen." He teased, making kissing noises.

"HEY!" she shouted.

" Don't make kisses at me giant! Helping Anna into bed? With your penis you helped her, I guess and congrats are in order. Anna says you have a HUGE dick".

Anna covered her face in embarrassment. " Thank-you big sister…"

" You're welcome my little lamb. As long as you wrap your willy!"she pointed to Glenn.

Immediately after her sister pointed out her sex like, she realized her and Glenn had unprotected sex.


	35. Chapter 35

2 weeks later

" GOD DAMMIT! I wanted you to send her a message. Maybe threaten her a little bit, not bash her head in with a two-by-four! What is the matter with you! This is attempted murder!"

The man who attacked stood before his employer, who hired him to hurt Anna. " You went too far with this attack!"

" You hired me to send her a message, so I did. I rattled the little whore's brains too!" the attacker began to laugh excessively.

" SHUT THE HELL UP!"

" Hey! You may be famous, but that doesn't mean you can be mean to me. I did your job, now shut the hell up and give me my money".

" Perhaps you HAVEN'T gone too far. If Anna King is out, that means FAR more deserving divas can escort HIM, kiss HIM."

The man still stood in place waiting for his money. " What diva?" he asked curiously.

" ME YOU IDIOT!" she shouted.

" Eve Torres! You evil skank! Now give me my money, or I will shoot you in the head". Eve's smile turned into fear, as she handed the money to the attacker.

" BARBIE!" she hollered.

" Yes Eve" she replied in a sweet voice.

" Please escort this man out of here. I no longer want to see him." Barbara took the man by the arm and sent him to the door.

" BARBIE!" she shouted again.

" Yes Eve" she said, slightly annoyed.

" You think I should have told him who Anna's boyfriend is?"

" WAIT NEIL!" shouted Barbara.

" YES!" he said, agitated.

" Anna's boyfriend is pro wrestler, Kane."

His face turned into terror.

" You better hope he doesn't run into you man. He will WASTE you".

Eve punched her in the arm really hard. " OWWW! That hurt!"

" Don't praise my man! Glenn loves ME NOT that gold digging skank!" Barb had enough of Eve and pushed her.

" I quit your stupid crap! I feel so bad for the way I treated Anna in the locker room. I saw Glenn and Anna together Eve, and you know what? He's happy, and he's in love. Have fun in JAIL Eve!" Barbara opened up the large door and left Eve standing there with her arms crossed.

**AT THE ASH RANCH**

Chrysta and Anna sat on the luxury leather sofa in front of the massive flat screen television. Anna watched the Smackdown theme song like a hawk. " OH I SAW MY MAN!" she hollered. Chrysta was grabbing some popcorn and wine from the kitchen for their WWE Event. " AWE! So he proposed to you hey? In the hospital?"

Anna nodded her head proudly.

" He sure did. I made the mistake of googling how much he paid for this.. one hundred THOUSAND dollars!" Chrysta's eyes widened.

" Maybe Stephen will give me a ring.. but I have to MEET him first." She made a lip at her sister.

" Oh Chrysta. You will meet him. You just need to be patient." Chrysta didn't feel like being patient to meet the future father of her children.

" You're killing me Anna! I want the road life so badly. Just like you! before you got attacked". Anna took a sip of wine and ate some popcorn. "The road life its self is not great. I only do it so I can be with Glenn. It's the only way I can always be with him. Food is takeout, the beds are ones in hotels, and are ACCUTELY uncomfortable." Chrysta somewhat understood, but still wanted her life.

" I miss him so much Chrysta, but he's a champion by the end of this. Sadly, I won't be backstage to celebrate with him, BUT I get to be with my BIG SISTER!" Anna wrapped her arms around Chrysta. " I love you too princess".

ONE HOUR LATER

" Ladies and Gentleman, the next match is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavy Weight Championship!"

DING DING DING

First Sheamus appeared admist the roar of the crowd. He held onto his gold proudly. Chrysta cheered for him from her side of the couch. " Sorry sissy pants, but must cheer for my Celctic Warrior".

" Pffth" huffed Anna. Then, total darkness filled the arena. Old organ music played and Anna could tell the crowd went crazy for him, but due to his heel staus, WWE edited out the cheers.

" My REAL boyfriend is going to kick the crap out of your FAKE boyfriend." Anna said proudly. " yeah I know. I kinda wish I didn't know that this happened on Tuesday. Anna scrunched up her face. " Alright sister, alright".

" We are in KANE'S house, watching him on T.v. He has a dead wife and daughter and we're here now."

"Yeah his wife and daughter were killed in a car crash, what's your point?"

" Do you ever worry he doesn't really care about you? That sounds mean, but I'm wondering".

Anna thought back to when Glenn and her met.

" Nope. He didn't call me because he thought I was out of his league and too young for him. Now, if he was using me I don't think he'd put in the effort that he does." Chrysta was satisfied with her sister's smart answer.

The two sisters watched the T.V just in time to see Glenn pin Sheamus.

" ONE TWO THREE!" counted the ref.

" THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND THE NEWWWWWWWWWWWW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KANE!" hollered Tony Chimel.

Anna jumped up with excitement. " I love you baby". She swore she saw him mouth. " I love you Anna".

" OH MY GOD PRINCESS! HE JUST MOUTHED " I love you Anna".

" So I wasn't imagining it."

" I wonder if this is going to be more Twitter crap."

" NAH! We can Twitter after. How about let's go for a light jog?"

Anna nodded excitedly. " HECK YES!"

" Are you sure you can run babysis?"

" Yes Chrysta. I was bashed in the head, I'm not an invalid."

Anna darted from the immaculate ranch house. " I'm a newbie jogger, will you slow down?"

" Stephen's a HUGE jogging enthusiast. Hurry up now!"

AFTER THE JOG

Anna and Chrysta sat on the back patio cooking steaks on the the BBQ. Anna jumped into the infinity pool to cool down. " So sissypants, how's the sex with giant?" Anna wrapped her slim body in a towel.

" I haven't had any sex Chrysta June King. I am a virgin".

Chrysta burst out laughing. "The only thing virgin on you is your nose, and even that's been fingered!"

" Oh fine Chrysta. We fuck and we fuck a lot. He's hot Chrysta, not much I can really do about that."

" I'm just concerned about this thing with Eve. She's scary Anna, I think you should be very careful. CRAZY BITCH I say. She's OBSESSED with Glenn."

" How on EARTH do you know all this information? But you didn't know Glenn's family died? You idiot!"

" Mike. He's been hanging out with dad a lot. They've bonded believe it or not. Dad just loves him".

" Makes sense I guess. He's one of Glenn's closest friends, but he never talked about Susan and Melinda?" Chrysta shook her head.

" Nope, just happier things about his friends, and funny moments." Chrysta tried not to laugh. " What?"

" Oh Mike was saying him and Glenn went out to the bar one night and got so wasted they got busted for public urination. BUT the police nearly cum in their pants they are FREAKIN excited, so they trade the citation for autographs. "

Anna nearly peed herself laughing. " Oh.. I love you Glenn Thomas Jacobs…so much" she touched the screen at her victorious man in an instant replay.

Michael Cole and Jerry the King sat at the announce table dumbfounded.

" I can't believe it! We have a new World Heavyweight Champion here on Friday Night Smackdown!"


	36. Chapter 36

**GLENN JACOBS, **

**I regret to inform you that Mathias has passed away. He went in his sleep, clutching your handwritten letter. Thank-you so much for your kindness towards my son. He wouldn't stop talking about his encounter with you after you made his entire life. I would like to have a coffee next time you are in the area. Bring Anna of course! She was also a sweetheart who I will never forget. **

**Thank-you so much Glenn, you are a great man..**

**Leanna Jane, Vancouver B.C Canada. **

**1-604-507-1111**.

Anna's tears dropped onto the letter she had opened that addressed to " Glenn and Anna". It turned out, the boy from the Skytrain passed away.

" Oh my are you okay baby sister?" asked Chrysta, worried about her baby sister.

" Oh yes. Remember the boy with cancer I told you about?"

Chrysta nodded her head. " Well, he passed away. Glenn sent them backstage passes and whatnot, I'm not sure if he made it."

Anna picked up the phone to call her man who was in Boston.

" Hey baby" he answered his cell phone.

" Hi" she sniffled.

" Are you okay? "

" You remember Mathias?"

Glenn sighed very deeply. " He was at a Smackdown and Raw taping a few months back. His mom was saying he didn't have very long".

Anna watched another tear fall onto the paper. " This woman said you are an amazing man. I agree with her. AND you're world heavyweight Champion. Are you hot or what?"

Glenn red beet red at her comment.

" Nah… I'm…not…..hot…."

" You're adorable when you do that shy thing."

" Yeah…I guess… I miss you Anna…So much babe…"

" You sound sad Glenn. What's up?"

" How about I call you when I get to the hotel? I'm just out with Mike, Randy, Mark and Adam. " They want to try to figure out who attacked you. They hurt the wrong man's fiancée."

Anna had a feeling blood was going to flow. " Please don't wound anyone. We don't need you getting arrested and thrown in jail".

Glenn laughed aloud. " Nah. It will be okay. I just want to talk to him, get to know him.." His blood began to boil as he talked about it.

" NO one FUCKS with my woman and gets away with it. Baby I love you so much. I want to see the fucker face to face… and we'll see whose defense less! Why doesn't he try attacked ME from behind!" Mike came from the pool table to support his friend. " We're all pissed and want to find him buddy".

Anna was turned on by his anger. " Okay big guy, wait until you get home and take some of that aggression and anger out on me, in a total hardcore SEX way".

" That son of a bitch pisses me off Anna. He could have killed you. Today is full of death. Susan and Melinda died on this day, and now Mathias died."

" Oh baby. I'm sorry I'm not there to hold you. Come home soon okay? I miss you so much Glenn."

" I miss you too baby. Remember I have the GOLD around my waist now. I have Champion status."

" Uh Huh… you have garbage to take out when you get home."

" Yep… a champion…."

" Love you CHAMPION"

"I love you too Anna."

After Anna hung up with Glenn her and Chrysta ate popcorn and watched MacGruber. They laughed along with the movie until both women fell asleep on the massive couch.

**Drunken night out.**

Glenn drank a whole bunch of beer and partied with Mike, Randy, John and Liz Cena, and AJ Lee.

" Your girlfriend is so HOT!" commented Phil. Glenn turned to him and smiled. " Yeah. I'm glad she's okay, and yeah she's really hot!"

" Is she a good screw? Like be honest with me man."

Glenn sipped his 17th beer. His hands were turned to Jello.

" I'm going to tell you one time and one time only…yes! YES! YES! YES!"

It caught the attention of Daniel Bryan from across the bar, who was hanging out with his wife.

" YOU'RE MY IDOL JACOBS!" he shouted in response.

" She's a great girl. I LOVVVVVEEE herrrrr"

" Wow that's a lot of R's in there big guy You care a lot about her hey?"

" Yeah she's awesome."

After a few moments of silence, Glenn broke it.

" Did I mention Anna? My FIANCE? She's so hot man."

Phil and Randy started to laugh. " Jacobs. We all thought you were a crabby old man. This new girl has really brought you out! Love it man!"

Phil raised his beer for a toast.

" To Glenn Jacobs. And to his new girl Anna King, may she have a quick heal so she can be back her busting our chops!"

" TO ANNA!" shouted the wrestlers simultaneously.

Glenn continued into the early morning with his wrestler friends. They had a digital camera in which they took hundreds of drunken photos. Glenn and Phil ran around like teenagers and wrestled in Subway station. The wrestlers were all recognized and mobbed. Glenn signed dozens of autographs, and even two pairs of boobs.

"Do you wanna come to my apartment?" one of them asked him seductively. " I have a fiancée pretty girl. You are gorgeous, but I'm engaged." He kissed her hand and sent her off.

MORNING TIME

He almost had to crawl to the hotel room toilet to throw up. " Anna" is all he could say. He pressed his

"Anna" button on the phone.

" Hey big guy. You're home in three days! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah…. Baby I'm hung the hell over and it's painful to talk. I love you baby. I'm gonna go lay down and die until my appearance in two days."

" You drank that much hey?"

" Yeah. I did. I was feeling shitty as hell and lost my wife and daughter and was feeling bad for myself. And you weren't here to boot. I love you so much sweetheart, and I miss you. I signed two pairs of boobs, but nothing happened with them I swear"

" I miss you too baby.. I'll see you in three days".

***CLICK****

"He signed three boobs? What the fuck?"


	37. Chapter 37

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**SEGMENT AJ& Kane**

"Many of you are wondering what has been going on with A.J and I… I'm here to put the rumors to REST. There is NOTHING between her and I. I am a champion and a champion ONLY! I have no time for women!"

Just then, Daniel Bryan's music played.

"So! Are you REALLY the big red monster like you say? I have your GIRLFRIEND locked away somewhere backstage!"

The camera narrowed in on AJ in a dark room, scared for her life. " Now she looks pretty scared Kane.. I'd do something about this before something happens to her."

The look of terror on her face told everyone what she was in danger.

" Bryan… do whatever you want to A.J." He dropped the microphone and chuckled.

" May we see the clip of the eyes AJ gave you a couple of weeks back?" The short clip of AJ giving sending him a flirty look emerged on the Jumbo Tron.

" I think you might have some feelings for my ex girlfriend, Kane. Why don't you be a man for the first time in your life and rescue her. She might give you a reward after."

The crowd whistled and cheered for him

" GO KANE! GO KANE GO KANE! The crowd hollered.

He tilted his head in response, then left the ring in a slight panic.

"Oh great to he's going to another woman's rescue". Anna sipped her Pepsi with jealousy running rampant through her body.

" LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! AJ LEE HAS TAKEN THE BIG RED MACHINE'S MAN CARD!"

Kane ignored Bryan and searched for AJ.

He heard whimpering coming from a dark corner of the arena.

The camera narrowed in on AJ tied behind a chair with tape on her face.

He walked closer to her and eyed her through his mask. " Leave me alone. I have no room for a woman in my life. You are all the same."

He gently removed the tape from her mouth. " Please help me, and I promise I'll leave you alone Kane."

He angrily untied her and left.

AJ was left in the dark room with a huge smile on her face. Josh Matthews came running over to interview her. " AJ can you let us know what is happening with you and Kane".

" Oh that… no comment."

AJ soon left his presence and pranced out.

Anna watched the screen with jealousy, and then tossed popcorn at the screen.

" You keep your cute little hands to yourself girl!"

" Wow baby sister. You are crazy jealous."

Anna continued to glare at the screen, even when the commercials started to play.

" Kinda hey? I'm not even there to put her in her place".

**BACKSTAGE**

" Hey Glenn. Good job today! How's Anna doing?" asked AJ backstage. Glenn was sitting on a bench sipping a Powerade.

" She's alright actually. I think my next run I'll bring her and her sister." AJ grew excited.

" I like Anna! She's so much fun! I hope we can hang out!" Glenn was unsure about that one.

" Uhhh..we'll have to see. From what I've heard from the writers, we kiss. She might not respond to that very well".

AJ was unconcerned. " Nah! We'll be fine. It's just a show after all. I know you love your fiancée. By the way, congrats big guy! Susan's looking down on you with pride." She patted him on the shoulder and joined her husband Daniel Bryan.

" Good job today babe" she told him.

" Hey Jacobs! I hear you have some smooching going on with my wife."

" Yeah man, but I have a fiancée. Calm down bud."

" Alright Jacobs. You're cool with me. How is she?"

" WAY better. They're close to solving the attack, which is nice. I want that guy face to face."

" Sometime you will Glenn. Now you get home to her! She misses you like crazy. I can guarantee that."

Glenn showered and put on his regular clothes. "I'm coming home baby". He packed his stuff and got into a waiting car to take him to the airport.

**ANNA AND CHRYSTA AT ASH RANCH**

"My man is going to home in an hour! That's so exciting! So exciting that I might….OH GOD!"

Anna held her hand to her mouth and ran to the laundry room bathroom. There she emptied the entire contents of her stomach.

" Alrighty. Maybe I've just over excited myself." She told herself.

Chrysta knocked on the bathroom door. " Anna Banana! Are you okay?"

Anna flushed the toilet and wiped her face off with a cloth.

" It's open. Come in"

Chrysta opened the door to her sister. Her makeup was all running down her face. " Oh Anna. You look terrible."

" I feel terrible."

" Do you have the flu?"

" I don't know"

" Umm…Anna... When was your last period?"

Anna thought for a moment. " It was supposed to be… three days ago".

" SHIT! He came in me…what was that? Like… a month ago".

" Anna you're knocked up sister".

" What should I do?" she asked her mama bear.

" Go to the Pharmacy and pick up like five of them. We need to be sure here".

Anna left the bathroom to grab her purse and keys. " I'm taking my baby out for a drive. It's like a half an hour drive to get there. So you have to amuse my giant for a while".

She gave her sister a hug and kiss on the cheek.

" Anna, he lives here. I find no reason to amuse him". Anna pointed at her sister.

" You be nice to your brother-in-law and be good".

"BAHH! FINE THEN! GO! And hurry the hell up".

Anna hopped into her car and sped off .

She blasted Adele's " Set Fire to the Rain".


	38. Chapter 38

" SEXY MOMMY!" shouted Chrysta to her speeding sister. Anna flipped her the bird.

Just as Anna sped off another vehicle pulled into the driveway. She nearly passed out when she realized it was Stephen. She stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

" Hey there. I'm visiting some friends of mine in Knoxville so I travelled with Glenn. I have your man back safe and sound".

Chrysta shook her head. " Noooooo…he's my soon –to- be brother-in-law, NOT my lover GOD no".

Glenn grabbed his suitcase and slipped his Prada sunglasses on. " Great to see you too."

" Hey giant. Anna took a quick run into Knoxville, she wants me to entertain you while she's gone. Wanna play Hungry Hungry Hippos?" Glenn looked at her like she was insane.

" No? Okay, we'll get to know Stephen here. Chrysta did her best to shove Glenn out of the way.

" Hey." She said with a flirt.

" So, Glenn tells me you think I'm sexy?"

Chrysta's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

" Ummmmmm…" is all she managed to say. He extended her hand to shake it.

" I'm Stephen, but you already know that, and your name is Chrysta? If I'm not mistaken". Chrysta shook his hands and immediately felt sparks fly.

" Wow. Would you like my number maybe?"

Stephen nodded excitedly and pulled out his Iphone. " Type it in here and I'll give you a call soon". Chrysta was trying hard to hide her shaking hands.

" There ya go. I still have my old beater cell phone from the nineteen seventies".

Stephen laughed aloud. " You're funny Chrysta King. I must be going, but it was great to finally meet you".

He gave her a quick hug and hopped in the car. She watched him drive down the dirt driveway. When she saw he was gone, she did a happy dance.

" HEY GIANT! Did you see that? We DIG each other. Is that how it was with my sister?"

" Yeah…I guess so. I really want to see her. Why did she go to the Pharmacy?" Chrysta laughed aloud.

" Oh you'll see my big GIANT brother in law… you'll see."

A few minutes later Glenn was laying down on the couch and watching Big Bang Theory.

" BABY!" he shouted excitedly.

" Oh hey… babe… whatcha up to?"

" Just watchin' TV. What are you up to? How come you had to go to the pharmacy?"

" OH! I have a REALLY bad cold and have fever. I'm just going to take come cough syrup in the bathroom. I'll see you in a minute." Anna shut the bathroom door.

Then she spilled all the pregnancy tests out on the floor. She read how to pee on the stick and wait three minutes. After the first one was done she paced like a caged animal.

" OK Three minutes…" she anxiously flipped over the urine soaked test.

There it they were, two pink lines, as clear as day.

" Ah shit! The one time he comes in me and I get pregnant! Fuck my life!"

Glenn heard her yelling from the bathroom and knocked on the door.

" You okay in there sweetheart?"

"YES BABY! Give me a second here. I dumped some cough syrup on the floor." Anna pretended to fake cough.

" Alright something is going on. Please let me in."

Anna obeyed her man and opened the door slowly.

"You look so sick honey! Maybe you should go lay down. Maybe you DO have a fever".

She looked at him with her green eyes. She watched his concern for her, and it filled her stomach with butterflies.. he was a daddy….

" Umm I'm just going to clean-up in here and I'll meet you in the living room okay?"

Glenn nodded his head. " Alright..you sure you're okay?"

"Yes.. I'm good.. just a cold".

Chrysta heard her sister say JUST A COLD and knew right there she was knocked up.

Glenn sat down nervously next to Chrysta. " Well, I guess there's room for you on the team after all, giant".

" Huh?" he replied.

" You'll see in a second ." Chrysta turned her attention to Big Bang Theory.

Anna emerged very slowly from the bathroom, grasping something in the bathroom hand towel.

" Glenn, I don't have a cold."

" Oh no! Is it something worse?"

" No babe, I think you'll find it A LOT better than a flu… You have made the team".

Glenn thought about it for a moment, and then it struck him like lightning.

" Are you? NO!"

Anna nodded her head and started to cry.

" YES! YES! YES! You have joined the daddy team".

Glenn fell to his knees and kissed Anna's belly. He too had tears in her eyes. " I'm a champion, and now a daddy…I'm over whelmed."

Anna got onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his massive frame.

He was weeping from happiness… " I get a second chance to be a good champion and a good daddy."

Anna kissed his tear soaked face. " You were a great daddy, it was just cut far too short. If we have a boy I know exactly what we are going to name him"

" What?" 

"Mathias…"

**TWITTER**

Anna logged onto her Twitter account to see what was going on.

**AnnaCashKing**

** AnnaCashKing 200 TWEETS**

** 20 FOLLOWING**

** 569,000 FOLLOWERS**

"**Small town girl from Arkansas. Many say I should be a supermodel, but I'm content just being plain OLE ANNA BANANA"**

**TWEETS**

**The Miz MiketheMiz: AnnaCashKing: Are you okay? Miss you around these parts! **

**CM PUNK CM PUNK: We miss you around here! You make the Big Red Machine a jolly giant again! AnnaCashKing. **

**KofiKingston True Kofi : We will catch the S.O.B that did this to you Anna.. AnnaCashKing**

**ChrystaJuneCarterKing CHRYCARKING: SISTER! How about a FOLLOW? Remember how I was your mother for all those years? AnnaCashKing. **

" I have HALF a million followers on Twitter? How the hell did that happen?"  
>" You hooked up with an extremely famous pro wrestler, that's how".<br>Glenn heard the sisters in his office.

" I'm not THAT famous" he said humbled.

" GIANT! Come over here. We are getting you one of these. You can tell the world you're going to be a daddy!"

Glenn shook his head. " HELL NO! My friends are NOT finding out though GAY Twitter that I'm going to be a daddy".

" You're hot when you say DADDY." Said Anna, turned on by her man.

" Thanks. MOMMY"

" How about you get a Twitter and add your friends".

Glenn shuffled around some books, pretending not the hear the Twitter talk.

" PWEASE" she begged, with a giant lip.

" ARGHH! FINE! No one says ANYTHING about any pregnancy.. not even you Anna. Randy, Mike, John Cena, Kofi.. they all have Twitter. They would be SUPER pissed if they found out this way".

Anna rubbed her tummy and smiled. " Agreed".

" Alright. Here goes nothing."

Glenn hesitantly typed his email in and created a password " IM A DADDY" Anna saw him type for his password. 

" Ok Information… Username… how Devil's Favorite Demon 1967? About Me: ** Former Basketball player turned Professional Wrestler**…**resides on ASH Ranch with my boxer Bella.**"

"This so lame" he said, typing in his info.

" You sound like a teenage girl when you say LAME" remarked Chrysta.

" No mention of my gorgeous sister?" Glenn shook his head.

" I'm in the middle of a storyline with AJ."  
>" So what! You're engaged!" shouted Chrysta.<p>

" BAH! See this is why social networking is stupid!" he logged off Twitter and went to cook dinner.

Before he left the room, he gently touched Anna's belly.  
>" Hey baby. I can't wait until we meet. Daddy loves you".<p>

Chrysta sat on one of the office chairs with a stunned look on her face.

"That was so sweet..AWEE! He'll be such a good daddy Anna."

She agreed wholeheartedly.

" He IS a good daddy Chrysta.. IS"


	39. Chapter 39

" So I have my first ultrasound next week. We can see our baby! Have you told any of the guys yet?"

Glenn was cooking dinner for his princess and new baby.

" Nah. I haven't seen them..I've been here on my three weeks off.. with my dream girl". He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

" Thank-you for giving me a second chance. Now I get to be a daddy. I'm so happy Anna. I can carry my belt proudly for my baby". 

Anna grabbed a drink of Pepsi from the fridge. " Should you be drinking Pepsi like you do? All that caffeine is probably not good for the baby".

" You never worried about it before sweets."

" You weren't a sacred vessel before. Just be careful please."

He stirred their gourmet pasta sauce he prepared for their dinner. " GOD! That smells so good! I think your baby wants some"

Chrysta wandered into the kitchen wearing her PJ shorts and opened the fridge to grab some apple juice. "Giant, Preggo" she nodded towards the mother and father to be.

" See! She has JUICE what you should be drinking. Not caffeine in a bottle". He grabbed an apple and headed off to the gym downstairs.

" He's a bit anal about this hey?"  
>Anna shook it off completely. " Nah…just being a good daddy."<p>

" Let's just hope he doesn't go like crazy protective of you. What if he doesn't let you run? That's your crack is running! You run till you get dizzy".

Anna ate whole bunch of oranges. " These are orgasmically good! You know what these would go great with?" Chrysta was afraid to ask.

" KETCHUP! ORANGES AND KETCHUP! Why didn't I think about that?"

Chrysta was shocked. " EW! Are you serious? I'll be sick if you do that!"

Anna got up and opened to fridge to locate the ketchup. " Don't do this! BLAH!"

Anna peeled an orange and sat it in a bowl, then smothered it in ketchup. Chrysta had to look away as her sister chowed down on the Ketchup and Oranges dish.

" That was delicious" replied Anna.

" The zestyness as well as the sweet sourness.. YUMMY! Wanna try some?" she pushed the bowl in her sister's direction.

" I will barf if I have some.. No thanks"

" I'm excited to eat Glenn's pasta sauce. It is also orgasmic."

" Lot's of things are orgasmic hey?"

Anna nodded her head in agreement. " Including Glenn himself"

Chrysta scrunched up her face.

" Must be the pregnancy. I swear I can already see a bump."

She lifted up her shirt, and sure enough there was the slightest little bump.

" Huh. Must have a big baby".

" Honey! You were knocked up by a huge wrestler! Your baby will be enormous! I feel bad for your vagina".

" Don't talk about labour. I want some more orange with ketchup".

Chrysta rushed out of the kitchen into the living room.

" More for me then" she replied.

" OH MY GOD!" she gasped.

"ORANGES WITH KETCHUP ON PASTA! I'm a culinary genius!"

**In the basement.**

Glenn did one hour of cardio, and then an hour of weight lifting.

After eating a whole bunch of her concoction Anna went downstairs to use the treadmill. She did the fastest possible setting and ran like crazy. Glenn stopped weight lifting to stand by his pregnant fiancée.

" Baby… you are going to push yourself too hard. Please think of our baby".

He wiped his sweat off with a towel and kissed her on the forehead.

" You have no need to work out. I work out to provide income… you have one job… carry my baby". Anna said nothing and walked back upstairs.

" I love you" he said, benching two hundred and fifty pounds. She said nothing back.

" I gotta workout, gotta make my bread and butter". He muttered to himself.

Chrysta was tying up her running shoes when Anna came back upstairs. " I'm going for a jog. Wanna come baby sis?" Anna excitedly ran upstairs to grab her shoes and shorts.

" Hell yes!" she shouted. The sisters darted out of the driveway.

" You're getting a lot better Chrysta." Replied Anna graciously. " Yeah. Stephen jogs, so I stepped up my game a little bit".

" Good work sexy thing! Stephen will be drooling even MORE than he has".

Chrysta stopped in her tracks on the side of the quiet road.

" What do you mean ALREADY HAS? "

" Oh he told Glenn you are the hottest girl on the planet. I think you can give the credit to finally getting your ass in gear". Anna started to run again, and felt exhilarated.

" Huh.. well that's fucking AWESOME!" she squealed.

" Yeah. Awesome. About my baby, you think it will be that big?" Chrysta ran hard and nodded her head.

" Glenn is enormous. I bet EVERYTHING on him in enormous".

" Yes…Yes it is.."

After half an hour running the women returned to the ranch house. Glenn was sitting outside worried sick about her.  
>" Hey baby" she said, giving him a kiss.<p>

" I asked you to take care of our baby, and here you are ready to pass out because you pushed yourself so hard. Anna PLEASE! This is my chance to be a daddy again. Don't jeopardize it".

Anna grew agitated. " Glenn I run every day. It's my drug! Please don't take this away from me! Please Baby!" tears started to flow down her cheeks. Glenn cleared her tears with his giant hand.

" I'm sorry if I'm being a dick, but I want this so badly Anna."

Anna understood completely, but didn't want every aspect of her life controlled.

" O.k….O.k… how about we go to the doctor after your ultrasound and ask about your running. If he says no, you don't"

Anna liked the sound of that. " Deal. Now quit being a grouchy old man".

" O.K".

Glenn still wanted to protect his baby with ever fiber of his being.

RING RING RING RING

" NO CHANCE! NO CHANCE IN HELL! YOU'VE GOT! NO CHANCE! NO CHANCE IN HELL!"

" Hello Mr. McMahon how are you today?"

" I am feeling much better today actually. You see, the police caught the man who attacked Anna." Glenn rose from the workout bench excitedly.

" One of the WWE Divas has come forward to say Eve Torres hired a hit man to hurt Anna".

Glenn's blood began to boil. His clenched his fists tightly.. then punched the wall. " I know you're mad Glenn. I'm sorry this happened to her, but by the sound of it,she's doing great".

" Yes Sir, actually we just found out we're expecting."

" NO WAY JACOBS! That's great news! A WWE Champion and a father again!"

" Yeah it's pretty good. Now where are they holding the son of a bitch?"

" He's in Orlando in jail awaiting trial. I want you to keep your cool Jacobs. I will pay for Anna to go testify, and I think it's best that you don't go".

" With all due respect, Anna is my woman and I want to there to support her."

" I understand that, but you are our champion who cannot go rage on someone because of your passion. That's how people get killed. Now I am calling Anna to talk with her about this myself. As your boss I advise you to make your choices carefully."

He hung up with his boss. " Shit!" he hollered.

He heard Anna answer her phone that contained the same " No chance in Hell" themesong.

EVE TORRES!" he muttered angrily.


	40. Chapter 40

Glenn picked up the phone to call Mark.  
>" Hey Jacobs! How are you buddy! How's that beautiful fiancée of yours?"<p>

"She's great man. Guess what?"

Mark couldn't figure out what his best friend was trying to say.

" You alright brother?" he asked concerned.

" Anna's pregnant. We are on our way to see the little monkey."

" NO SHIT MAN! REALLY? Michelle will be happy to hear the news. Congrats man! You get another chance at fatherhood."

" Yeah… Uhh I gotta go to her ultrasound appointment. I'll see soon brother."

CLICK****

Glenn pressed the Mike Mizannin button on his phone.

" Hey Jacobs! How are things? How's Anna?"

" Pregnant"

" NO WAY MAN! That's awesome! But that means you can't party with us anymore."

" Sure.. . I can have some drinks once in a while. When I come back on the road Anna will be with me though. I'll drink double for her".

" Well, I'm so happy for you big Red!"

" Thanks Mike.. see you soon…"

" I'll see you Buddy. Tell me if the baby looks like you okay?"

" Mike it's the size of a lime right now, maybe not even that".

" Bye buddy. Love ya in a brotherly way."

" HEY you've reached Randall Keith. I'm unavailable for the time being, leave me a message."

" Hey buddy. I'm going to be a daddy again. Just going to the doctor to see the little flicker. I'm on a cloud right now man."

*****BEEP****

" CHRYSTA!" hollered Anna.

" Oh Yes….sorry just thinking about Stephen."

" Are you coming to the doctor? We get to see the baby today, then Anna has to go to Orlando to testify. Which I AM going".

Anna turned to look at her man. " Vince told you not to."

" I'm going Anna. I want him to know what he did to you. He should try to sneak attack me see how far that gets him."

" Yes the trial is in a few days..and yes I am taking the staples with me and the anti-seizure meds to show him just what he did to me".

Glenn put his hand on her tiny bump. " I am so excited about this Anna" he whispered.

"You're like a month pregnant and already have a bump! I can only imagine when your six months pregnant!" mocked Chrysta.

"Oh keep fantasizing about your fake boyfriend and don't mock how super fat I already am".

" You're not super fat Anna. You have a little bump, but that doesn't mean your fat".

Anna grabbed her sister by the collar. " Are you coming or not?"

Chrysta nodded her head. " FINE! We aren't going to see a whole lot, it will look like a sea monkey"

Glenn put his arm around Anna just before they got into the Ferrari. " You know what?" he tossed Anna the keys.

" I am in a great DADDY mood today. You can drive my Ferrari". Anna thought he was joking. That is, until he hopped into the passenger seat.

"Glenn this is your baby. You never let me drive her".

He buckled himself in a pressed the stereo button." We'll get in or we ain't gonna go too far."

Chrysta sat in the backseat and sent a text to Stephen. " Going to the doctor with my sissy. Hang out next time? I think they are bringing me on Glenn's next tour…Chrysta".

" I heard Glenn is a daddy. True?"

Chrysta typed in a reply text. " Yes. That's the reason I'm going to the doctor… you silly guy."

" Well congrats to them I love babies"

Chrysta felt her heart melt.

"We're here." Said Glenn proudly.

" You're going to be a great birth partner" replied Anna proudly.

" I'm so happy right now you have no idea".

" Mr. Jacobs! What are you doing here? Asked the OB nurse.

" My fiancée is pregnant" he replied, rubbing her belly.

"Hmm. Good then."She seemed to turn slightly snotty. " It seems like just yesterday when you were in here with Susan when she was pregnant with baby Melinda. It also seems like it didn't take you too long to get a replacement Susan and baby."

Anna felt her blood boil at the nurse. " With all due respect Freda, Susan would want me to be happy. I get another chance to be a father."

" Just don't forget about your family is all. This is nice, but it seems like replacement is all".

" So you want me to be a drunk whose depressed about losing his wife. I'm sorry if I don't meet your LOW expectations. I'm actually getting married in a few months after this baby is born. I love Anna and I love my future child, but I also love my late wife and daughter."

Anna stuck by her man's side. "Bitch" coughed Chrysta. " Sissy! Be good" Anna whispered. " Yup".

" I saw a picture of Susan. Holy shit man! Russian Supermodel.. now you got Anna Banana her, who is GORGEOUS."

Glenn smiled at Chrysta, a held Anna's hand. " We can see our baby!" she said excitedly.

" I bet it will look just like you." Said Anna.

" Stephen told me that too."

STEPHEN,

" BORED AT THE OB WITH GIANT AND PRINCESS. GLENN IS LIKE A GIDDY LITTLE GIRL….WHO KNEW? KANE GIDDY OVER BABIES! CHRYSTA…

" Anna King!" called a different, nicer OB nurse. " Glenn! Well I didn't expect to see you here".

" Yeah, my fiancée Anna took a home pregnancy test and it said she's pregnant. So we're here for a check-up."

The OB nurse smiled and nodded, while looking at Anna's chart. " you are in great shape girl! You'll be a fantastic vessel for a young one".

Anna narrowed her eyes in confusion. " It's a compliment sweetheart. Just like I have fantastic sperm for my age. " The OB nurse made a face and handed Anna a urine container. " I assume you pee like a race horse already, so why not another sample?"

Ann grabbed the small cup and headed to the attached bathroom.

" So. Didn't take you too long to get another woman pregnant."

" Why is EVERYONE saying that? I love this woman."

" Do you?  
>" Yes."<p>

" Alright. I believe you, she just seems a bit Gold digger-ish.."

" She can't be a Gold Digger when she didn't know who I was. I hit on her. I went after her. She's amazing.. and no one seems to notice. That could be the confidence issue she has."

Anna walked back into the doctor's office.

The OB nurse gave her a hug and told her congratulations.

" Thanks. Here's my Pee. The doctor coming to see me soon?"

The nurse nodded her head and smiled.

" Yes… in about a minute".

Anna sat on the exam table nervously.

" You are preg-NANT" said Dr. Steinbeck, walking into the room with her chart. 

" JACOBS YOU SON A GUN" he said excitedly when he noticed Glenn standing beside her.

" Hey Doc. I did this… the whole gorgeous woman being pregnant thing".

" The nurses are freaking out, but I'm super happy for ya buddy! Susan is smiling from heaven at you. Now I want to do a little ultrasound of the little bean so we can determine a gestational age and due date".

Anna felt more comfortable, " So you AREN'T going to judge?"

" I'm not here to judge, I'm here to see your baby. Lift your shirt all the way up so I can put some Blue Goop on ya".

Anna obeyed the doctor and lifted up her shirt.

He put the small wand on her belly.

" It will take me a moment to find the little flicker. Oh… There's the EMBRYO.. Gorgeous! Looks like you Jacobs!"

Glenn smiled at the doctor, and then continued to look at the screen.

" Good one doctor…".

" Uhhh is there something wrong with our baby? He has two heart beats!" yelled Anna.

Glenn's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

The OB took off his glasses, and then put them back on again.

" Glenn what's wrong? Oh geesh.. I'm freaked out now"

Glenn was in a state of total shock.

" NO Miss king.. nothing wrong at all, but perhaps I should explain what TWO heartbeats means…."


	41. Chapter 41

Anna and Glenn sat outside of the court room in Orlando Florida.

Anna was shaking she was so nervous. "It's okay baby. I'm here for you. Just tell them what he did to you. Tell them the jealousy Eve had over us being together." Anna rubbed her belly.

" I swear I just got bigger." Anna eyed her tiny little babies bump.

" Well, there's two in there. You're gonna get plenty big".

" NOT what I wanted to hear! Thanks though."

A young woman wearing a pencil skirt and glasses called Anna in to testify. She walked slowly to the witness stand.

" Miss King, can you explain to us what happened to you?"

Anna moved her hair out of way to show the court room her head trauma.

" Right here is where the doctors had to pull roofing nails out of head. I was unconscious at the time, but from what the doctors told me, I'm lucky to alive. To add to my list of injuries, I could have a deadly seizure at any time because my frontal lobe was pierced with a nail".

" Miss King, do you remember this gentleman? Did you know him previously?"  
>The lawyer pointed to his client from across the court room.<p>

" Whoever did it snuck up behind me and bashed me in the head. I didn't see them"

" So you don't even know who did this?"

" OBJECTION! Your honor!" hollered Anna's lawyer.

" THE ATM camera has evidence of TONY HARROLD attacking Miss Anna King".

" Move on WILLIAMS" replied the judge.

" Do you know Eve Torres? She's sitting on the opposite table to Tony Harrold"

Anna nodded her head. " I'm engaged to her ex-boyfriend."

" Miss King, is it true you stole Eve Torre's fiancé? Seduced him?"

Anna shook her head.

" NO! He was single when we got together. Eve Torres over there was jealous of me.I had what she wanted."

" And what is that Miss King?"

"ME!" announced Glenn.

Eve Torres grew excited when she saw Glenn.

" BABY! YOU CAME FOR ME! I LOVE YOU GLENN!" she shouted.

Anna glared at her from the stand. "You did this to me because he doesn't want you! "

" YES HE DOES!" she turned to see a angry Glenn.

" Eve! What small ounce of respect I had for you is gone. Why did you do this Eve? She's pregnant you psycho!".

Anna began to cry. " It's true. I'm twelve weeks pregnant. That sick bitch hired that low life to do me and my babies in".

" Babies?" asked the judge.

" I have a letter from my OB stating when he saw me I was eleven weeks pregnant. Eve and Tony tried to kill me and my children".

" JURY! You have your evidence." Replied the judge.

" If you can add ATTEMPED MURDER to you sentencing options. These two tried to take out a pregnant woman. They need to be locked away for a long time".

A juror nodded his head.

Anna rose from the witness stand in tears. Glenn immediately went to her aide.

" Hey baby. You did great. Eve and what's his stupid face are going to do time for what they did to you."

"GOOD" she said through her sobs.

**3 hours later**

An older woman from the jury stood up to read Tony's sentence.

"On the count of attempted murder, we find the defendant guilty".

Then a young Asian woman stood up to read Eve's sentence.

" On the count of intent to murder, we find the defendant guilty"

The judge was satisfied with what the jury had come up with.

" Eve Torres will be sent to Orlando Women's Prison until two weeks from now to be sentenced".

" Tony Harrold will be held at Orlando Penitentiary until HIS sentencing. Miss King I wish you speedy recovery." Anna went right up to Tony. He had a smug look on his face.

" Hey beautiful, you like a great little jam! Come visit me in jail gorgeous. "

Anna concocted a loogie and spit right in his face. Then, she went over to Eve.

" You lose Torres. Have fun spending the next ten years in prison. I'll send you a postcard of Maui. Where Glenn is taking me on our Honeymoon."

Eve shook her head in denial. "Glenn and I love one another. You just wait you little gold digger."

" I AM NOT A GOLD DIGGER YOU CRAZY BITCH! ROT IN HELL!" screamed Anna. Glenn gently grabbed her arm and guided her away.

Eve stood up in the court room in an attempt to embrace Glenn. He quickly pushed away," Stay the hell away from Eve! We had ONE night together. I do NOT love you."

Tears started to flow in Eve's eyes.

" I'm sorry Anna." She cried.

" A bit late for that don't you think? Now if you'll excuse me I have to go take my anti-seizure meds, That I am on because of YOU".

Anna stormed out of the courtroom and left Glenn standing next to Tony.

" Pssst!" he said to Tony softly. " You better hope I never see you again. I'll fucking kill you. Just giving you a fair warning, and about what you said about my fiancée, she IS a great little jam. I can say the same for you Tony. Have fun in prison". He patted him on the head and went after Anna.

Tony realized he was going to be a great jam for the rapists and murderers that were housed in the prison he was headed to.  
>" Fuck" he muttered. "I guess it's <em>better than him beating me up suppose, Kane could probably kill me in one punch<em>"

" SCUMBAG!**** Glenn coughed before exiting the courtroom.

" Are you okay baby?" Glenn was concerned for his bride to be. She was sitting on the courtroom bench sipping a Pepsi.

" Oh yeah. I'm happy they found the people who did this to me. We are in Orlando, and I'm sure they have some really good baby boutiques here. About we look for a twin stroller?" Glenn lit up like a Christmas tree when Anna mentioned baby shopping.

" I was looking at strollers the other day, they have an I candy Peach that I think you'll love." Anna grinned at her fiancé and kissed him on the cheek.

" I guess all WHEELS are the same hey?"

" Oh God! You should see the strollers they have out now! I'm going to look like a cool daddy! Randy spotted me looking at them with envy. Sami's still not pregnant. He also wasn't too thrilled that I got you on the first time.. and with TWINS"

Anna snuggled into Glenn's massive chest.

" YOU are off the charts adorable did you know what?" Anna stood up from the bench and took Glenn's hand.

" Let's go buy some baby junk. It will make both of us feel better. We can't really go on the plane with a bunch of baby stuff, so we can get it sent to our place".

" Anna King, you're a genius! That's why you dig all this gold I have."

Anna laughed aloud at her man.

" Yup… I'll admit it" she said sarcastically.

"It was my master plan all along, for you to knock me up with twins. Although, I can't be much of a trophy wife with two babies at my side."

Glenn and Anna left the courtroom, happy that her attackers received justice.


	42. Chapter 42

Months later...

" I'm going to throw up" was all that could come out of Anna's mouth. Morning sickness had ravished her body for the eight months of her pregnancy. With only three weeks to go, she was more than ready to have her twins.

Anna was sitting on their bed googling various baby items. She had located a baby boutique and found a set of cribs that would accompany their twins. Glenn knew they were going baby shopping again.

" Babe we have like a TRUCKLOAD of stuff coming from Orlando tomorrow".

With him not being a fan of any kind of shopping, a slight look of dismay filled his face.

" But Baby!" intercepted Anna. "We have to go, they have gdiapers there! I know you hate shoppping, but our twins need a place to sleep". Glenn's heart melted at Anna's pouty lip. " It also looks like they have the crib that I want too!"

Glenn looked away, then a few seconds later looked back at his stunning fiance.  
>" I can't say no to you Anna. Dammit." She beamed from ear to ear.<p>

" I'll pay for the stuff, but I would love for you to drive me there, and sit there and pick out baby decor with me. Then I would love to go for some icecream" Glenn inhaled and exhaled slowly. " You know we CAN do stuff without Chrysta, and Mike."  
>Anna's face filled with confusion. " What about Adam?"<p>

" Adam is my bestfriend in the whole world and he goes where I go."

Anna laughed slightly and rubbed her belly. " Seems a bit gay to me"  
>She sat at the edge of the bed and slipped on her Billabong flipflops.<p>

She laid down the law as she zipped up her dress."Chrysta,and Mike are coming too."

Glenn knew that once again, he didn't win. " Couldn't you tell lastnight that I'm NOT gay?"

Anna's face turned beet red." I love you Glenn Thomas, now let's go before we NEVER get out of the bedroom"

Glenn's solid body rubbed up againest her and she felt pure ecstacy run through her veins. " NO! out!" she swatted at her love.

Glenn let out a sigh. "Your wish is my command my baby mama" He knelt down and whispered at Anna's swollen belly

" I love you babies. I'll see you in a few hours for daddy's night time story".

He very gently kissed Anna's belly, then kissed her roughly. " You are the stars in my sky Anna King. Or should I say, Anna Jacobs. It is impossible to say no to you and I don't know if that's very fair".

Anna and Glenn proceeded down their stairs and out the front door into the sunshine.

Twenty minutes later.

Glenn was driving the luxury BMW, while her sister Chrysta Mike, and Adam sat in the back seat and looked at the sights.

Glenn turned slightly to Mike and asked him why the heck he was coming baby shopping with them.

Mike beamed ear to ear at his best friend's question.

" I love them babies. Infact, during your matches Anna and I have been picking out baby decor, and when you were baby shopping in Orlando, I helped pick out that all organic baby wash and shampoo. I also aided in the selection of carseats and bottles. All via text". Mike was extremely proud of himself. Glenn shook his head and continued to drive.

Chrysta was far to involved with texting Stephen to take part with their conversation.

" You are a strange man Mike Mizannin. Strange indeed brother."

Anna gazed at her man, and tried to count the hair on his head. She didn't like him with hair, she wanted him bald again.

" Babe, I can't concentrate when you stare like that , you know?"

Anna ran her hand through his brown hair, and pouted. " I like you bald baby".

Glenn scrunched up his face. " I have to have this hair for work babe. Sorry, you can't win this round. Like you win all your rounds"

" YEH!" agreed Mike. " Since Glenny here joined the Corporation!" Glenn reached behind him and slapped Mike.

" It's The Authority,dumbass. This isn't 1999"

Adam burst out laughing and CharlieHorsed Mike." The BIG RED MACHINE,slaps people now!"

Anna turned in her seat. " Everyone quit being mean to poor Mike here."

Adam and Mike were once again reminded of how gorgeous Anna was.

They could definately tell she had the pregnancy glow.

After a few moments of admiration, they were reminded she was Glenn's woman.

After a few moments of silence, Anna couldn't take it anymore with the nausea.

" Oh God, Glenn baby, at a time like this, I hate your penis." She buried her face in Glenn's massive shoulder. She was trying her best not to throw up all over the car.

Chrysta tried hard not to laugh because she knew her sister was having a horrible time.

"Hey giant, she hates your PENIS! hahaha" She couldn't help it, Chrysta started to hystercially laugh. " Oh my God!" commented Mike saracastically." She LIVES!"  
>" Shut up Mike" snapped Chrysta a few seconds later she returned to texting.<p>

Glenn wasn't looking forward to the possible shopping for hours. " Perhaps they have a nice recliner I can sit in" he thought.

After a twenty minute drive Glenn pulled into the small parking lot of the baby boutique.  
>Anna jumped out of the car and threw up right in the parking lot.<p>

" EWWW gross ANNA!" shouted Chrysta. Glenn told her to shut up and grabbed Anna a travel size bottle of mouthwash.

" Oh man giant! do I want to know WHY you have mouthwash in your car?" .

" It's for when your sister sucks my dick" he replied.  
>Chrysta's face turned white.<p>

" Ewww, now your going to have me throw up all over the place". Anna wiped her face and put her hair in a bun. Then she gave her sister the finger. " Fuck you sissy. I have the hot, sexy, OLDER man."

Anna gave Glenn a firm slap on the butt which made him jump a bit.

" I'm hugely pregnant, but this Devil's Favorite Demon still makes me horny as hell". Both Chrysta and Mike made a face of grossness.

" Ok children, that would be why we are at the Baby Store." replied Mike smartly, pointing at the gushing couple.

"Now shall we shop on? On the monster's credit card that is".

Glenn wanted to slap Mike, but knew that Mike was right, and infact his private parts did get him into this position.

" I'm paying today" replied Anna with a huge grin.

" No you are not. I made the babies, I pay for them". Intercepted Glenn immediately.

" You make me so horny." growled Anna. She reached over and touched his penis. It grew the instant she touched it.

" EWWW ANNA!" squealed Chrysta. " In private please ya horny preggo" She patted her sister on the back of the shoulder.

" So Giant, all the WWE Universe is coming up to Anna and rubbing her belly and telling her good luck. Has anyone come up to you and rubbed your dick and said congrats?" Glenn turned beet red." Oh God Chrysta. You have no filter on your mouth do yoU?

Chrysta shook her head proudly. " NOPE. not at all Giant." Glenn knew it would be a very long day...

After three thousand dollars charged onto his credit card, Glenn was exhausted.

" I feel like I just had to be knocked in the head to afford that" He couldn't help but notice how happy his Anna was though.

They now had everything they needed to make the twins' room.  
>This included two cribs, two dressers, twelve packs of Gdiapers, and countless clothes and accessories.<p>

Anna leaned over to Glenn's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

" I love you." she whispered softly.

Chrysta was texting Stephen in the back again and Mike was looking out the window, he too was exhausted from the baby shopping.

" Oh my God chrys, do you ever stop texting and flirting with Stephen?" Chrysta was too busy giggling and texting back to answer her sister.

" You giggle like a slut."She whispered. Glenn put his hand on her leg and gently rubbed it.

" Anna King. I love you too baby."

" And Mike, you are helping me piece together the cribs, since you're in such a helpful mood". Mike nodded excitedly.

" YES!YES! YES!" he exclaimed excitedly.

" Mike I have to live with that most of the time. Please don't do that".

" But, I thought it was NO! NO! NO! now?" asked Anna.

" Not backstage." remarked Mike.

"I mean Come on now, Brian gets to nail Brie Bella. Of course he has the right to be yelling YES! YES! YES!"

Glenn shook his head and laughed aloud.

" Mike Mizannin. You keep things interesting around here you crazy bastard".


	43. Chapter 43

Anna grasped onto the side of the hospital bed with all she had.

Her sweaty palms leaked fiercely as she tried desperately to inhale and exhale to ease the pain of the contraction.

Her anxiety grew as she began to realize her pain was only going to get worse before it got better.

"OUUUU!" she yelped. A contraction violently passed through her body. The pressure was intense enough that it felt as though an elephant was sitting on her pelvis. Tears began to flow steadily down her cheeks.

" Great sex is not fucking worth this!" she concluded boisterously.

" I can remember the day we met. The heat, the chemistry, my daisy dukes I will never fit into again".

Her sister Chrysta was bedside holding a cool cloth on her forehead.

She sympathized with her sister who once had a rocking figure. Now her body would have to recover from birth of twins.

" Wwwwhere is he-he-he?" inquired Anna as she moved very slowly over to her balancing ball. Anna of course, meant the love of her life and baby daddy, Glenn.

"He's on a plane right now. He should be here in the next couple of hours." Anna completely lost her cool and began to point her finger at her big sister.

" He does this to me , and I have to bear it without him! What a jackass!"

Chrysta chuckled, but tried to keep her composure for the sake of her baby sister.

" _Giant's in trouble." _ Chrysta thought to her herself. _" Ha!"_ It was an amusing coincidence because as far as Chrysta knew, Glenn could do no wrong.

Anna praised her man constantly, and never took for granted what Glenn gave her. Love wise, as well as material wise. " ARGH! GET HERE! PLEASE GLENN PLEASE! Even if you never have to buy me shoes again!" She grew tired of yelling and slumped back into her pillow. " Even this pillow smells like him! Waaa!" Anna's heart was nearly broken at the fact Glenn was missing her labour.

"Remember babes. From the beginning he's travelled. His job is super demanding and he's away most of the time. And let's face it, that ten thousand dollars you have spent on luxury baby crap, well that needs to be earned. It just so happens that Glenn beats people up for a living and travels all over the world to f do it."

Anna knew her sister was right, but was in far too much pain to argue about her man's job; Her man's job that she was beginning to resent.

She began to dislike WWE for taking Glenn away from her, especially during her bed rest earlier in pregnancy. He had been missed most of the twin's ultrasounds, and most of the Bradley classes. Luckily Anna had her big Chrysta to help her out, and was extremely grateful for it.

Anna`s resentment quickly turned to pain as she was blasted with another contraction.

"O.K…. I'm in labour. This is a progressive pain…. Breathe in…. breathe out…" Soon enough her contraction ended, but then another quickly started again moments later.

"FUCK PROGESSION! WHERE'S MY GIANT MAN!" Chrysta nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise.

"Oh Anna Banana, for such a sweetheart, you are a bitch when you're in pain. Like I said, he will be here soon."

Anna stood up and started to pace angrily around the hospital room.

"Fuck the epidural, I can do this by myself, and fuck Glenn and his huge penis!"

" Ick Anna. We have had this conversation before. Running talk and all, yes! Glenn is huge EVERYWHERE you made that clear." Anna let out a smile despite the agony she was in.

"That's how I got in this position ….OUCH! O.K… WALK! Walk and sway."

Anna knew how completely ridiculous she looked, but couldn't care less. Pain relief was the number one concern.

After a few moments a maternity nurse approached Anna in the hallway with a big bright smile.

" You mentioned you want an epidural? The anesthesiologist is now available for your pain relief."

Chrysta rubbed her sister's back gently as she thought about it for a few seconds.

Much to Chrysta's shock, Anna shook her head violently while he huffed and puffed.

" N-N-Nnnno thanks. I think I will fight this battle on my own." She tried her hardest not to lose her sanity through the pain.

For three hours non -stop, Anna walked up and down the long hallway inhaling and exhaling with everything she had.

"O.K. this is completely unpleasant. NO more children after this." She swore up and down she would never bear anymore children.

Meanwhile, Glenn arrived at the hospital in a complete fury. He jumped into the elevator and pressed the fifth floor button as quickly as he could.

He was sweating bullets by the time the elevator dinged and the door opened.

A perky young nurse sat at the front desk on a computer.

Glenn was consumed with thoughts of his poor Anna in pain, and the fact that he did it to her.

" Anna King please" he asked the young brunette woman with a name tag reading " Leighton".

She looked up and smiled brightly at the daddy-to-be.

" She is in five twelve. Congratulations to the new daddy".

After Glenn thanked her and gathered his luggage, he heard a very familiar moan and rushed around the corner to see Anna holding onto the handrail of the hallway.

It was incredibly difficult for Glenn to see his woman in such agony. He quickly took over Chrysta's job as a labour partner, much to her relief.

" Ok. You two stay here. I'm going to text Stephen."

Glenn half assed waved to his sister-in-law to be and focused all of his attention on his beautiful queen. " I'm sorry if I interrupted what you were doing, Mr. Authority."

Glenn wasn't at all concerned with anything but Anna." It's okay baby. You are the most important thing in my life I love you babe. I can`t wait to start this journey with you" He wiped tears from her face and kissed her gently on the lips."

For the first time in her life, Anna was completely content. Glenn was there now, and no pain could keep her from the overwhelming joy she was feeling.

" I love you Glenn…. And…. OUCH! I'm so glad you made it."

Anna was quickly approached by a maternity doctor and asked to return to her bed so the doctor could check her progress.

After a few moments of awkwardness the doctor informed Anna it was time for her to push.

" Wow Miss King. You are doing wonderful! Baby making and birthing is for you." She was slightly comforted, but wasn't sure about the birthing again.

" Ok then. You get ready to push. I will gather the birthing team."

Anna's heart began to race, as the moment of motherhood was upon her.

" Glenn, please promise me that after I give birth you will still find me sexy."

Glenn too was over excited about his twins' arrival, but kept it cool for his fiancée.

" You will be great baby. You are a strong, sexy woman who gets me so hard I could cut glass. Don't worry about things so much Anna. I will plow you again when the time is right".

Anna made a funny face and laughed lightly. " My ass is so fat Glenn."

Glenn shushed her and put his pointer over her soft red lips.

" Hold my hand Anna. we are about to be parents." Anna obeyed what he said and grasped onto his hand with all she had. Immense pain filled her body as she felt one of her babies trying to leave her body.

Two minutes later a ton of people swarmed into the room to prepare for the Jacob twins' much anticipated arrival.

" AHHHHHHHHHH!" yowled Anna as the first baby made an appearance.

Glenn anxiously awaited the cry of his baby. Much to his relief a mere second later the baby started crying.

" THIS fricking! Fracking! SUCKS!" she screamed . Anna had squeezed Glenn's hand to the point of cutting off his circulation.

Just three minutes later, another baby made their way into the world. Anna had a look of complete shock on her face as she spotted her two babies.

" Holy shit. I just pushed two babies out of my vagina" is all Anna could muster up the strength to say. Glenn laughed aloud and proudly kissed Anna on the forehead.

Both of the babies screamed and cried much to their parents' relief.

Glenn teared up at the sight of his beautiful babies.

The maternity nurses wiped off the infants, weighed them, stamped their feet, gave them vitamin K and swaddled them.

"Two baby boys!" The doctor boisterously announced amidst the chaos of the delivery room.

"First we have, baby boy Jacobs! weighing in at five pounds twelve ounces." He was handed to Glenn to hold.

"Congratulations daddy" Overwhelming pride filled Glenn as he realized his sons looked just like Anna.

"_Thank-you so much God. That my son's look like her_"

"Baby boy Jacobs two, weighing five pounds fourteen ounces." He was handed to Anna.

The maternity nurse showed Anna different techniques for nursing and positioning the second baby boy and Glenn handed over the first baby to nurse on the other side.

Luckily, they had purchased a handy nursing pillow for such occasion.

" So babe. What were some of the boys names you had picked out?" The boys were correctly positioned and nursing became an immediate success.

Glenn was incredibly turned on by watching his fiancées' nipple while she nursed. He felt excited, but knew that Anna couldn't fulfil his fantasies for a while yet.

" Ummm." Anna pondered the question while her sons chowed down on milk.

"I REALLY love Markus Lennox Gregory Jacobs for the little guy we welcomed first into the world, and Joaquin Adam-Blaze Jacobs for the guy who appeared second. "

Glenn knew being with a younger woman was a challenge at times, especially with her picks of names, but he loved her so much he was willing to compromise.

" _Blaze?" _he thought to himself with a puzzled look on his face.

" _Anna wants it though. Even if I have to call my son Blaze"._

"I love the names, babe." He replied gently as not to scare his beautiful baby mama.

"We probably have an entire fleet of people in the waiting room. Shall I go tell them our news?"

Anna nodded in agreement and finished nursing her sons. The nurse gave her a hand in placing them in her arms.

"Daddy will be right back sweethearts." He whispered softly to his sons, as he kissed their foreheads.

"Two baby boys!" Glenn yelled excitedly to the welcoming party that congregated in the waiting room. The crowd roared with excitement, then they were all shushed by Chrysta.

" Babies people, babies". She whispered. It was similar to what a librarian may have done to quiet noisy patrons.

" Someone's never going to be in the business" whispered Mike under his breath. He loved how bossy she was though, part of it made him incredibly excited.

Johnny, Debbie, Stephen, Chrysta , Adam, Beth, Mike, Mark and Michelle swarmed Glenn with hugs and pats on the back.

Mike hugged Glenn tight and padded him on the back repeatedly.

" Good goin' brother! Hey look, when we went baby shopping, I bought a few layette sets and had Sandra the seamstress customize them. Ladies and gentleman, the first Miz layette custom sets!"

Much to everybody's total amazement the partying, womanizing Michael had changed. Everyone was changing...

Glenn rubbed Mike's head then kissed it. " I love you brother. I can't believe you are single with all of that baby shopping and layette talk. You'll make a great daddy yourself one day".

Mike chuckled and smiled at his best friend , then shot a glance at Chrysta across the room.

The mere sight of her made his heart skip a beat.

His heart gave in as he saw Stephen wrap his massive arms around her waist and kiss the back of her neck.

It made him red with anger, and burn with jealousy.

He quickly remembered it was Anna and Glenn's day, and shook of the bad blood.

Glenn continued to make his rounds quickly, as he was anxiously waiting to return to his family.

Glenn gave Mark a huge hug and the two friends were nearly crying side by side.

"You've done great Reddy. Love you brother. Can we see these beautiful babes you have made?"

Glenn was thrilled to be showing off his new twins and agreed without a shadow of a doubt.

"Sure. Everyone! We are going to meet my sons! "

Glenn and the crew walked down the hallway as quietly as they could, despite their overwhelming excitement. He made sure Anna wasn't exposed and invited them all in.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Mr. Markus Lennox Gregory Jacobs, and Joaquin Adam Blaze Jacobs." Glenn felt immense pride as he announced his beautiful baby boys. There wasn't a dry eye in the whole hospital room.

Life was great… and he couldn't be happier.

Anna was incredibly happy, but couldn't help but feel her vagina was never going to be the same again.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Six months later

Anna rocked baby Markus back and forth in a rocking chair while he cried and made a fuss. Joaquin was content to sleep in his crib and not awake during the night time. Markus didn't share his brother's knowledge of night and day, and was up on this particular late night.

" Oh my goodness Marky. If only your daddy was here." Anna sighed painfully.

Glenn was on the road for fourteen days and Anna missed him immensely. Much to Glenn's frustration, she refused to hire a nanny.

Therefore, she took on all the housework and childcare herself. She had long adjusted to the work schedule of being on a ranch. It felt like a resort to her after living in the back of a gas station for nearly twenty years. Anna loved maintaining their home, and cleaning up after their very messy sons.

When Glenn was home it took a ton of the weight off her shoulders, but sadly he wasn't home much. WWE had offered him a position where he didn't have to wrestle much anymore which Glenn had jumped at; being fourty-seven years old his wrestling days were numbered. However, the time away was the same as before. Sometimes worse it was even worse, with board meetings galore.

Anna grew more annoyed with Glenn's job that took him thousands of miles away. She sighed painfully as she realized there wasn't a thing she could really do. She was terrified of bringing it up.

She couldn't bear to leave him though; the time away was hard enough for her. A life completely without Glenn seemed absolutely ludacris.

While she washed sippy cups and carried Markus in an Ergo carrier, Anna began to day dream of her and Glenn's relationship. She fantasized about his enormous framed body and blue eyes.

The Arkansas heat she had grown so familiar of over took her memory.

She recalled pumping gas for a living, taking care of her injured father Johnny. Not knowing if things were ever going to be better.

Then, the images got a bit steamy when the first sexual encounter she ever had with Glenn popped into her head.

_She remembered how nervous she was about her body and the way it looked, but Glenn completely loved it and took one hundred percent of it in. It hurt her to some extent, as she was a virgin before Glenn penetrated her. She was scared about the way her body looked next to his, so tiny, so frail. He was always quick to correct her doubt." Anna, you have the best body I have ever seen. Let me touch and make love to you." Anna was eager to let him touch her. The fact that her cherry was still in place made Glenn so hard his member could do serious damage. He licked her gently before entering her… The moment when Glenn took her virginity, they knew their love would sealed forever._

_Their love making even increased to multiple times a day while she toured with him. Anna felt more love than she ever had in her life._

_Many nights and even some afternoons, the couple made intense love. Anna would scream Glenn's name and he could cum inside of her hard. _

_After Glenn came, he would yell softly in ecstasy and clutch onto Anna for dear life. The acceptance Glenn had shown to Anna was overwhelmingly amazing for her. _

_After just a few months the couple would find themselves making love after matches, in hotel rooms, in hot tubs, in a pool, and in a sauna. _

_Sometimes she would even walk funny, or have marks of his massive hands on her body. _She could feel the sensation of making love in the sauna. Their hands making marks on the side of the glass window.

Anna became increasingly turned on by her day dream. Markus had fallen asleep so Anna placed him in his portable crib to snooze.

"That daddy of yours…Pfeh, he makes me hot" she whispered.

" Waaa!" sounded Joaquin from inside his bedroom.

Anna quickly responded to her son's aid and picked him up from his custom made mahogany crib. She held him closely to her and sang to him sweetly.

" I love you Mr. Magoo!" You are so sweet!" My Bugaboo ! " Joaquin lit up like a Christmas tree when his mommy held him close. Markus however, was more of a daddy's boy and wanted Glenn more than anyone. While Joaquin was being fed Anna eyed her Iphone, and gasped at the time.

" 9:04"

" Oh shoot. I nearly forgot daddy is in a match with Uncle Adam against Uncle Mark and Uncle Bryan." All of the men's music played which built up the anticipation to see her man.

Then much to her shock, Big Paul's music started and he appeared from the curtain, but no Glenn? Anna looked at her iPhone and there were no calls, nor texts from him.

"Uncle Big Paul? Weird".

Markus began to fuss in his portable crib knowing very well his daddy was on T V.

" Holy cow little man, you were fast asleep." Anna held onto Markus and Joaquin simultaneously.

" Hmmm, I thought he was wrestling tonight."

Anna kissed both of her twin boys before putting them down on the area rug and retorting to the kitchen for coffee. Markus excitedly rolled over to watch WWE RAW.

Then, Anna heard a noise coming from the garage and was immediately caught off guard.

" _Chrysta's with Stephen"_ Anna thought to herself, growing increasingly paranoid. She grabbed her coffee and tip toed into the garage.

Much to her shock, Glenn was grabbing his suitcase from the trunk.

" What are you doing here baby!" Anna was in complete shock over his surprise appearance. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs tightly around him.

" I requested some time off to spend with my beautiful family, and I can't handle all the masturbating. I need the real thing. This daddy is horny and he needs some serious help with that." His eyes focused one hundred percent of his energy on

Anna felt Glenn grow through his pants immediately.

" No honey. I cannot right now. Our sons are awake and playing in the living room." Glenn knew Anna was right, that the couple had to acknowledge and supervise their children before getting busy. Glenn leaned in and whispered to his beautiful queen.

" Oh baby. I hired a babysitter to come watch them. She will be here in five minutes. I want to fuck your brains out Anna."

All she could do was bite her lip and feel her body get wetter and wetter. Her nipples poked through her shirt in absolute arousal.

Glenn took his shoes off and confidently strode into the living room to see his sons. His boner was tucked into his boxer briefs, much to his distress. The boys were impressed to see their father and cuddled him until they fell asleep.

The babysitter checked her Twitter account while Glenn cuddled his sons to sleep. It turned Anna on even more to see her man handle his baby sons. It was super sexy and she wanted a piece of it.

After a few moments with his sons, Glenn remembered how horny he was and went down the hall to place them in their beds.

" I can't believe how handsome and perfect you boys are. You are daddy's pride and joy." Glenn kissed both of his sons and beamed with pride looking over them.

Glenn shut their bedroom doors and excitedly rushed down the hall to what was going to be the best treat ever. He grabbed his keys off the table for the Ferrari while Anna instructed the babysitter what to do with the boys.

" So my babe, how about a dinner date and a walk in the park?"

Anna smiled from ear to ear at her man's romantic surprise.

" I love you and have missed you so much Anna Banana." He said, kissing her on the lips. It was then that Anna had a naughty idea.

She touched the zipper around his crotch, and slowly unzipped his pants. She felt the fabric of his underwear and grew increasingly more excited.

" I- I missed you Glenn Thomas. Please let me thank you for all of your HARD work."

" _Oh God. Oh God OHHHHH GOD!" _ is all that Glenn could think while Anna worked his member in her mouth. Anna could take nearly all of him in, which was no easy task. She licked around his head, and licked and sucked the shaft.

" _O.K. GONNA ERUPT! FUCKING ERUPT!" _a few more strokes in Anna's beautiful mouth was all Glenn needed to cum in her mouth.

He let out a quiet cry, as not to alarm the babysitter in the house. " F-u-ccc—k… Anna you drive me insane. Absolutely insane! My sexy little girl". He patted her gently on the head as to congratulate her.

Anna proudly stood up after swallowing Glenn's cum and planted a kiss on his lips.

" Shall we go Mr. Champion. I still think it's total shit that you lost to Cesaro." Anna grew increasingly frustrated. Glenn didn't want Anna to be worried about his work, or to stress her out with it.

" Don't worry Anna. I will get it back soon enough. Now let's go on our date."

Glenn and Anna got into the Ferrari and backed out of the long horse shoe driveway.

Anna let out a huge nervous sigh. She had been thinking a ton about Glenn's career and how much she disliked it. " _It's now or never" _she thought to herself.

Glenn sensed there was something up with his future bride. He put his hand on her thigh and asked her what was up.

Anna fidgeted with her seatbelt, eyed her phone and looked in the mirror.

" Glenn- I really think you should quit WWE".


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Glenn's heart sank when Anna spoke about him quitting the WWE. He knew he had to tread very lightly.

`` Anna, I cannot walk away from the amount of retirement money it ensures us babe. I have a limited time to do this for a living until my body gives in. Please don`t bring this up.``

`` Glenn please, you are missing everything that your sons are doing! They miss you so much and so do I. I thought you had a ton of money in your retirement?"

Glenn indeed had a ton of money in his RRSP and Savings account, but wanted to be able to provide for his sons for the rest of their lives, as well as Anna .

Also because, producing baby boys at his age became a worry as he realized he would miss some of their moments.

If he couldn't be there physically, he figured his money could accommodate this new family comfortably.

As much as they didn't ever think or talk about their age difference, it was still evident. Anna was twenty-five, and Glenn forty- seven.

" Anna, I still take care of some of Susan's family. Her mom and dad are broke and live on virtually nothing. Susan was a successful business woman who could help them out. Since her death, I help them. I need to work period."

Anna was completely caught off guard, as she had no clue about his money giving to his deceased wife's family. " I never realized you support more than one family. Crazy".

"What happened to your rant about non-sense, like me leaving the WWE?" Glenn grew frustrated as he realized Anna was disappointed by him. Nothing hurt worse than that.

"Got to tell you Glenn, I'm super bummed that you have never told me about this. It's like you are grasping onto the past. Am I enough? Are Joaquin and Markus enough?"

Glenn's heart felt like a knife entered it, and he felt a slight tear gather in the corner of his eye. Of course she was enough! He loved her with every fibre of his body.

He loved his new baby sons! The blinding pain the accident caused him was less apparent, but still in the back of his mind.

The hole in his heart was filled with Anna and his new boys. But, parts of him felt guilty about having a whole new family, and only a few years after the death of his previous one. The guilty mind immediately took over and defended Susan, instead of Anna. Not realizing Susan was dead and Anna was his woman of the present.

There were some days he felt like the mean nurse at the doctor's office was right, that Joaquin and Markus really were indeed his replacement children.

A flash back filled his head.

" _DADDY DADDY! HEY MY DADDY'S HERE!" Melinda jumped into Glenn's arms and hugged him tightly. _

" _I don't ever need a prince, I have Daddy". _

Anna saw Glenn tear up a bit and felt bad.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Glenn for hurting your feelings."

Glenn grasped onto the steering wheel, trying not to let his pride be shattered by crying in front of his fiancé.

Countless flash backs entered his mind, one after the other.

" _Susan Marie Leigha Robb, will you marry me?" _

" _Glenn I am pregnant. Six weeks." _

" _It's a girl!" _

" _I'm sorry brother. They were killed instantly." _

_Glenn sees Anna for the first time while he passed through Arkansas. He feels his heart beat out of his chest_

_Glenn feels his eyes cross as he enters the virgin Anna. _

His past seemed less dreadful as he looked to his right and saw Anna.

Her beautiful brown hair fell perfectly around her sunglasses. Her shorts were tight and short enough to hardly cover her butt cheeks, but framed them perfectly. Glenn loved his new queen, but a part of him still missed Susan.

" I'm really sorry babe for hurting you. I love you Glenn, now let's have a great date night."

Glenn nodded in agreement but was shaken up by his flashbacks of Melinda and Susan.

"Anna, I have been having these flashbacks lately."

Anna smiled brightly though her sunglasses as they arrived at the restaurant for dinner.

" Oh my gosh me too, like the time we fucked-"

Glenn interrupted her.

" About Susan and Melinda". Anna immediately felt the mood kill when he mentioned his deceased wife and daughter.

" Oh." Is all she could say.

"Some are about you though, I've been feeling guilty lately Anna about replacing Melinda and Susan. I love my sons, but they aren't what I had in the past"

Anna was completely taken aback by the comments. _" Not what he had in the past? What the fuck does that mean?" _

" Glenn, why did you ask me to marry you, then have kids with me? I understand you have your past and a terrible thing happened, but don't make me feel guilty for our sons."

Glenn and Anna shut the doors of their car and walked into a nearby park before they went to dinner.

" Anna, I want to be honest with you. You can't be very bright if you think I don't love you and our sons."

Anna immediately interjected." You have not been honest. You give money to people and didn't even tell me. That's not honesty. Telling me that you regret our sons, AFTER they are born isn't honesty. It's a bit too late to worry about that now Glenn , and I am smarter than you think don't insult my intelligence." Anna was tempted to hand over her engagement ring. She fiddled with it and spun it around her finger.

"I do still love my replacement children." Glenn muttered under his breath. The second he said it, he immediately regretted it. Anna heard it, which made it ten times worse.

" I'm sorry Anna I didn't mean that" Anna was already upset that she didn't even hear the apology.

"Glenn, I moved here for you, I toured with you and now I hear you give income to another family, and you say that you regret your sons? WOW Glenn WOW!"

He tried to tread lightly on Anna's feelings. " Remember when I didn't want to call you? This is why, but you pushed me more into a relationship with you. I had a life before you, I have suffered tremendously over it, and I am still healing. I am allowed to grieve, so don't you ever take that from me."

Anna had heard more than enough. She took off her high heeled shoes and tossed them over by the garbage.

" When you are done healing and being dishonest with your fiance and mother of your children, PLURAL CHILDREN! let me know. The boys and I will be staying elsewhere, and now that we are talking about me FORCING you into things, you came to Arkansas to see me Glenn! ME!"

Glenn tried to plead with Anna not to leave, but she was already set.

" And you won't even leave WWE for us." Anna shook her head while tears flowed steadily down her cheeks. A few seconds later Anna left the park and went to call a cab at a nearby coffee shop.

" _What a shitty date night." Glenn thought to himself._

" _I've fucked myself big on this one." _


	46. Chapter 46

Anna arrived in a cab to see Glenn already there in his Ferrari.

The sitter and he were on the front lawn with one of the twins… One.

Sirens sounded left right and centre.

She wondered where her other son was. The taxi stopped and Anna paid the driver. A harsh reality became apparent when she saw the look on Glenn and the sitter's face.

Deena the babysitter had blood rushing from her nose, and a huge black eye. Anna felt sick to her stomach when she saw blood coming from her head too.

" Oh Deena! What the heck happened?" Deena the babysitter stopped crying and told Anna what happened.

"A small man broke into the house, and took Markus . he had a gun… a huge one. They said, I told you she would make that stupid bitch Anna pay for taking what was hers. Then he left Joaquin here, but Markus is gone."

Glenn smashed his fist into the car and sobbed. " My baby is gone! MY fucking baby is gone! How did this happen?"

Anna rushed over to Glenn and wrapped her arms around her man. "I'm sorry Glenn. Please, let's not fight over little things. Let's please find our baby. Our baby Glenn. He's six months old."

Glenn knew very well their fighting was not worth it. " I will quit WWE babe. Whatever you want me to do. Oh God let my son be ok." He clutched onto Anna, who moments before he had been infuriated with.

" You are enough my Anna Banana. Joaquin and beautiful Markus are enough. Please."

Deena wanted to stay and help find him, but Anna and Glenn knew their sitter needed to go to the hospital. When the police and ambulance arrived, she was taken to the hospital for treatment.

"Who could have done this? Who has our baby boy?"

" **I will make that stupid bitch Anna pay for taking what is mine". **

Glenn knew very well who that sounded like.

" EVE!" he screamed aloud. " She took my fucking son!"

Anna shook her head. " Babe she is in prison."

Three police cars showed up to help the couple find their son.

The officer stood on their doorstep with notepads in hand." So, the perpetrator broke into your house, and took one of your sons?"

Anna and Glenn nodded in fright. " Officers, we have a kidnapping in progress. Markus Lennox Gregory Jacobs aged six months. Perpetrator is described as five foot eight, around a hundred pounds. With an automatic weapon. Set up all necessary road checks and blocks within a hundred mile radius. We will find this precious little baby and bring him home".

Officers who were off duty all over the place joined in to help.

Glenn felt like he was reliving his personal hell again. Then he realized the awful things he said and thought about his family. He felt completely worthless and worse than ever before.

He picked up Joaquin and held him closely against him. " I love you so much my Blazey".

A flame fueled in his body.  
>The police gathered the information they needed and started their investigation.<p>

" I will fucking kill who took my son." He entered his code into his cellphone and dialed.

" As soon as I find out who took my baby boy, I need you to take care of them. I can't do it myself. Yeh..Yeh.. I'm sure many of my co- workers and friends will help in your payment. Thank-you" He hung up and kissed his son on the forehead.

" You don't fuck with me and my new family."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Anna and Glenn both paced back and forth around the police station. Tears soaked both of their faces neither of them had slept, and the entire WWE locker room was in a panic.

It wasn't long until the couple realized they needed care for their other baby, and called Anna's dad Johnny and his girlfriend Debbie to take care of Joaquin.

" Eve took my son. Eve took my son" is all Glenn could say. His mind was one hundred percent on finding Markus. " If he wanted to punish YOU, why would he take Markus?"

Anna sipped slowly on her coffee while looking out of the glass window at the hustle and bustle of the police. Flyers were being handed out of Markus, and most officers were willing to help.

" Glenn, we have already had quite a night, don't bring up favoritism at this point please."

She proceeded to flip her knotted hair, and re positioned her sunglasses that hand fallen to the very tip of her nose. Her eyes beneath the glasses told a tragic story of a woman whose baby was kidnapped.

Her dark and puffy eyes revealed the fact she spent the hours crying. Crying and grasping onto Glenn, feeling bad for the fight they had.

It had been a very serious fight, but one they could resolve a later date; like when their son was found.

Glenn wrapped his arms around Anna and kissed the back of her head. " I am so sorry Anna Cash. We will find our son and we will go home. I will quit the WWE and we will be a family".

Anna felt a huge sense of relief when Glenn said he would be out of the WWE, but knew her baby boy was still out there somewhere.

They held one another closely, and sipped on coffee until they were jolted apart by a detective storming through the door. " Holy crap you scared me!" is all that managed to escape Anna`s mouth.

The detective appeared visibly upset. The look on his face foreshadowed some very bad news.

He coughed and took a very slow sip of water. He knew very well the crying couple wouldn't respond well to things that were about to occur.

"It seems Eve Torres has escaped from prison. According to my buddy Carl who's a prison guard and that very same jail; it seems her willingness to oblige to the women of the prison made them quite the supporters. A little too supportive if you know what I mean? She was assisted in an escape and is on the loose."

Glenn heard enough. " YOU MEAN THE WOMAN THAT ORDERED A HIT ON MY WIFE, BEAT UP MY NANNY is FUCKING LOOSE! SHE TOOK MY BABY! I WANT MY BABY! I WANT MY FUCKING BABY! PLEASE I WILL DO-ANYTHING!" He collapsed onto the floor and sobbed with all he had. The detective gave Glenn a pat on the back and placed his pen back in his pocket.

" We will go whatever we can to find your son Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs". A few seconds later he opened the door and left.

Through all the chaos Anna realized that Glenn referred to her as his wife, and the cop thought they were married. She let out the smallest smile ever, while still consumed with her pain.

" Not again….please not again." Glenn cried. Immense pain filled him once again, a tragic familiarity. Anna rubbed his back while fighting back her own tears.

The couple was once again startled by the same defective storming back into the room.  
>" Holy shit! You make grand entrances". Glenn and Anna smiled at one another.<p>

" You are adorable my Anna Banana. I can't wait to marry you". Anna was thrilled to hear that.

" Awe!"

The detective shook his head and interrupted. " Anyways, a tip came in on a young sketchy looking woman carrying a screaming baby into the abandoned gas station on Spruce Drive. We are going" he then pointed at the traumatized couple. "You stay here you two."

Glenn's eyes filled with fury as he stood up from the floor. " My son, he wants his daddy". The tears and the worry soon melted away. " I WILL GO GET MY SON!" he screamed with a bloody vengeance.

He kissed Anna on the lips and stormed right out of the police station. Several police officers darted after him trying their best to restrain him. He broke their hold and quickly unlocked the door of his Ferrari and sped out of the parking lot. Four police cars zoomed after him, but sadly had no chance of being able to keep up to him.

" **Waaaaa!" screamed baby Markus. Eve roughly tossed him onto the ground and yelled. **

" **You stupid spawn of Anna. You were meant to be my BABY! Sadly, because that stupid fucking bitch birthed you, you don't make it! So tragic too, because you look a lot like your sexy daddy. Oh how I love him!" Markus started to scream once again.**

" **Stupid baby. We will just wait to see if your daddy comes to see me. I have you after all… you stupid fucker."**

Glenn slammed the door of the Ferrari and stomped thought the metal fence of the abandoned gas station. He kept muttering stupid bitch underneath his breath.

" Oh….it sounds like somebody is here little baby."

Markus was still screaming and crying on the ground. Eve pointed her automatic rifle right towards him and laughed. " You could have been MY baby.. MINE!"

" Who's there!?" yelled Eve.

Glenn didn't answer at first. All he could think about was his son is distress.

" Glenn baby is that you?"

The words made him want to throw up.

" I am not yours. Why are you doing this? Don't you know that Markus is MY favorite? "

Eve continued to point her gun at baby Markus.

" I had to be raped in prison Glenn to come back to you. I love you. I want us to be!" Her tone of voice indicated she was clearly insane.

Glenn tried to inch closer and closer to his son, but Eve fired her gun at the ceiling. Bits of debris fell over top of Glenn, as well as on baby Markus.

" Eve give me my son. Please."

Eve stood up from the old rickety chair she had been sitting in.

" Oh please Big Red… You can BEG better than that"

She kicked him in the crotch and scratched his face with her sharp nails. He fell to the floor holding his testicles. " Oh you big monster huh? Your son here is cute! He looks a lot like you. Too bad I have to kill him you know. He is the spawn of that BITCH Anna."

Glenn stared up at the barrel of her automatic rifle.

" Come on let me ride your bicycle Glenn." She pointed the gun at herself and licked the barrel. Then she started jumping up and down excitedly after positioning her gun at the ceiling.

" Oh this is so much fun!" she squealed. " Like M&Ms worth of fun!"

Eve pointed her gun back at Markus after her odd celebration.

" I love you Glenn Thomas"

Glenn shut his eyes in disgust.

The sound of a gunshot filled the area.

Glenn could feel his heart breaking bit by bit. _" Markus" _

But the sound the gun was different than an automatic.

" G-Glennnnnn?" Eve replied with a stunned look on her face.

" I…. I'm sorry" is all she managed to say before collapsing onto the dirt ground.

" Fuck your sorry".


End file.
